Mareas de sangre
by Alice87
Summary: Como castigo por sus acciones, Loki ha sido enviado a la Tierra y encarcelado bajo la Torre Stark. Nueva York ha sido destrozada por el ataque Chitauri, la mayor parte de su población ha huído y los que se quedan en la ciudad luchan por sobrevivir. Darcy Lewis tendrá que enfrentarse a sus miedos y ocuparse del nuevo preso que ocupa su celda en lo más profundo de la torre Stark.
1. Capítulo 1: Fantasmas

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

El guardia presiona un botón y la pesada puerta de acero se abre deslizándose. Mira hacia arriba brevemente, sus ojos moviéndose sobre su tarjeta de identificación, entonces regresa al iPad apoyado en su escritorio. Darcy echa una mirada hacia la pantalla mientras se lo pasa. Una especie de documental mostrando una araña cuyo caparazón brilla con tonos verdes iridiscentes. El sonido aparece elevado y ella escucha el "clic" de las patas de la araña como si se desplazara a través de la web, envolviendo un insecto en la seda. Hay tanta seda que es imposible decir de qué insecto se trata. Aparta la mirada antes de que la araña pudiera clavarle sus colmillos.

La puerta se cierra tras ella con un vacío sonido final. Hay un susurro de aire frío contra la parte posterior de su cuello como si el ventilador lo sacudiera. Todo está sellado aquí, nada puede escapar.

Ella se detiene apoyándose contra la puerta, el aire enfría el sudor bajo su cuello. Sujeta la bandeja temblando, los cubiertos de plata chocan contra la blanca porcelana. Hay algún tipo de guiso aquí, con vegetales y lentejas. Pan blanco y un plato de arándanos frescos.

Con esto último ella quiso tirar la bandeja contra la pared. Nadie en Nueva York tenía arándanos ahora. Nadie en la ciudad, probablemente. Durante meses han estado escasos de fruta fresca o vegetales de las que nadie ha podido disponer. El pan es igualmente difícil de conseguir. Ella ha estado viviendo de su alijo de Pop-Tarts[1], judías enlatadas y Spaghettios[2]. Y ha estado agradecida por ello, sabiendo que hay muchos quienes tienen mucho, mucho menos.

Y aquí está ella, con unos jodidos arándanos a punto de echarles mano, para el monstruo responsable de la destrucción de su mundo. Durante un momento considera tirar la bandeja y comerse los arándanos, incluso se plantea escupir sobre ellos.

La ventilación susurra otra vez y en este sonido ella escucha, sin pedirlo, la voz de su madre: _Cuando hagas algo, hazlo como se debe, chica._

Ella quiere decirle a su madre que no perpetró esto, que ni siquiera le dieron una elección, pero no dice nada, simplemente suspira profundamente y avanza hacia adelante con los hombros cuadrados.

La celda está localizada en lo más profundo de la base de la torre, con tres muros de sólido hormigón. Darcy recuerda a alguien contándole que los muros tenían cinco metros de espesor, el techo y el suelo diez, y todo ello reforzado con alguna tecnología de Stark. Ella lo había visualizado en zonas después todo. La poderosa tecnología que Stark usó bien podría ser magia, era por eso que nadie más que Stark lo entendía. De todas formas, las paredes, el suelo y el techo eran inquebrantables.

La última pared, la que está de cara al corto pasillo, es de algún material parecido al plexiglás, algo traído de Asgard. El casi-plexiglás anula su magia, es irrompible e insonorizado.

Él está atrapado, enjaulado, silenciado y aún así sus manos tiemblan cuando se acerca a la celda y puede verle.

La celda tiene un catre, una silla, una mesa, una columna y escondido tras una pantalla traslúcida, el baño. A pesar de la disponibilidad de asientos, él está sentado en el suelo. Viste de negro: pantalones ajustados y camisa de manga larga. Su cabello está largo, disperso bajo los hombros. Una pierna doblada, un brazo descansando sobre la rodilla. Su otra mano apoyada en el suelo, largos dedos apoyados contra el hormigón. Sus ojos están cerrados. Parece que duerme, parece que está muerto.

Darcy mira hacia arriba a las cámaras que cubren la entrada. Hay más cámaras escondidas en la celda, ella lo sabe. Es imposible que él pueda hacerle nada sin ser visto.

Hay un conjunto de intervalos dentro del casi-plexiglás cerca de ella. Por encima está el botón que activa el sistema de comunicación. La pequeña abertura de espacio se supone que es segura de alguna manera, pero ella no confía del todo. No quiere hacer esto, no quiere estar aquí.

Comienza a alejarse pero la cara de su madre aparece ante ella, su rostro arrugado en esa misma vieja apariencia. Lo único que dice es que Darcy ha fallado de nuevo, que se lo esperaba desde el principio.

Darcy traga, su garganta está seca, finalmente abre el hueco.

El aire que viene de dentro de la celda es más cálido que el aire del pasillo de entrada, se tiñe débilmente con la esencia de la piel, de algo como el hielo. Ella necesita un momento para darse cuenta que está sintiendo el aire caldeado debido al cuerpo caliente de él. Traga de nuevo, su estómago se retuerce y deposita la bandeja en el hueco empujándola dentro de la celda. Cierra el espacio otra vez con una oleada de alivio.

Él no se ha movido, no ha dado la más leve indicación de que sabe que ella está allí. Eso, más que todo lo que él hizo, provoca en ella una creciente cólera. Golpea con su puño en el botón para comunicarse.

— ¡Hey, hijo de puta!— dice aporreando el plexiglás. —¡Hey! — ella escucha su propia voz haciéndose eco en su celda.

Él no se mueve, la única indicación de que todavía está vivo es la lenta subida y bajada de su pecho. Darcy golpea la pared otra vez, tan fuerte que se hace daño en la mano, pero no le importa. Se siente bien, el dolor. Se siente como _algo_ al menos, como estar viva.

Él no reacciona en absoluto.

Después, cuando ella es enviada a recoger la bandeja, él todavía permanece sentado exactamente en la misma posición. La bandeja está en el hueco, esperando ser recogida. Los platos están vacíos, los cubiertos alineados al montón de cuencos.

Ésta vez, ella no dice nada. Sostiene su aliento cuando abre la trampilla y entonces se da la vuelta.

Darcy camina a casa desde el metro. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, nunca podría haber caminado sola a través del vecindario. Demasiado peligroso incluso con su táser. Se había creado un complejo sistema con otros estudiantes para hacer seguro que una chica caminase sola fuera de clase, pero incluso entonces, algunas chicas fueron atacadas. Ahora ella era la única persona en la calle. Muchas de las construcciones por las que pasaba estaban vacías, sus ventanas hechas añicos. A veces echaba un vistazo y su ojo notaba movimiento saliendo de una columna, pero cuando se volvía no veía nada.

Tras el ataque, la gente abandonó la ciudad. Las áreas adineradas se vaciaron primero, personas escapando a lugares de su propiedad en lo más profundo del país. Después de un tiempo, la gente comenzó a trasladarse hacia los apartamentos vacíos. Al principio la policía les forzó a abandonarlos, pero al final, eran demasiados a los que hacer frente. Y von el transcurso del tiempo, la policía dejo de hacer nada.

El chico que había vivido debajo de Darcy se mudó a un apartamento con vistas a Central Park y vestía a su novia con pieles abandonadas por los antiguos propietarios. Darcy habido ido a visitarle pero encontró el lugar vacío, todo lo que permaneció fue piel manchada de sangre y pedazos de madera quemada.

Ella tiembla con una brisa que baja por la calle y se envuelve con su abrigo alrededor. Pronto llegaría el invierno y esperaba que la calefacción se mantuviera. Por ahora tenía calefacción, agua y electricidad. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

—Ellos volverán, —dijo a la calle vacía. —Esto es Nueva York, todo regresará.

La calle no le envió una respuesta.

Su apartamento era pequeño, la fachada tenía una gran mancha abrasada. Ella no sabía qué ocurrió durante el ataque o si alguien había decidido tratar de quemar el edificio para tirarlo abajo. Ahora no importada, en cualquier caso.

Se paró en el portal y se dio la vuelta hacia donde podía ver la Torre Stark. El letrero no se había reparado aún, sólo se vislumbraba una luz llameante en el cielo. Ella pensó en él, seguro y calentito en su celda. Quizá tuviera más arándanos para cenar, a menos que la comida la entregara otro empleado, no ella.

Su puerta todavía estaba cerrada, gracias a Dios, y ella entró dentro volviendo a cerrar una media docena de cerrojos que había añadido a la puerta. Dentro está tan frío que no se quita el abrigo. Conecta su iPod a unos altavoces portátiles y activa el modo aleatorio. Se cerciora de que el volumen está bajo, no necesita avisar de su presencia a nadie que pudiera estar pasando por allí.

Abre una lata de judías para cenar y se la come sentándose en la ventana observando la Torre Stark. Es sólo cuando se está cambiando a un viejo pijama que las lágrimas comienzan a caer. Hay una fotografía sobre su mesa: una adolescente sonriendo incómoda, flanqueada por dos chicos jóvenes en un lado y un par de cabellos blancos en el otro.

Apenas reconoce a su yo más joven en esos días. Ella desearía no reconocer al resto de su familia, fantasmas ahora, todos ellos. Como Nueva York.

Como ella.

* * *

[1] Galletas rellenas de distintos sabores: chocolate, fresa, etc.

[2] Espaguetis ya preparados en lata.


	2. Capítulo 2: Pesadilla

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

La pesadilla llegó como casi todas las noches.

No importa cuántas veces se despierte, ella ni siquiera estuvo en Nueva York cuando ocurrió, pero no hay diferencia. Todas las noches cuando cierra sus ojos, vendrá.

A veces se maravilla cuando, estando despierta, su mente recibe todas las imágenes. Observa como si de una película se tratase, por supuesto, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, ella apagó la televisión al día siguiente. Aquél día fue suficiente y ahora, todas las noches, revive el ataque una y otra vez.

En ocasiones está en el suelo huyendo de los Chitauri, otras veces está en la cima de uno de los edificios, observando desde un escritorio como Hulk golpea los cristales como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

Una cosa es siempre igual, no importa hacia dónde vaya el sueño: ella nunca sufre ninguna consecuencia. Siempre sin rostro, siempre sin nombre y siempre la única gritando a la multitud aterrorizada. Siempre huyendo hacia ninguna parte y siempre sabe que se dirige hacia la muerte.

Esta noche, su mente le ofrece algo diferente. Esta noche está en la cima de la Torre Stark.

Darcy está parándose al borde del mismo edificio, justo en el precipicio, de espaldas a la ciudad. Puede sentir las olas de calor y las ráfagas de aire producidas por las explosiones abajo, y antes ella los ve: Tony Stark y Loki en el cetro. Están hablando de algo, pero no puede oírles. Todo lo que puede escuchar son las ráfagas de aire en sus oídos. Sabe que ellos no pueden verla. Nunca ven a los sin nombre.

Por primera vez en una de sus pesadillas, es ella misma. Vaqueros, deportivas, gafas y un gorro de lana apretado sobre su pelo. En el bolsillo está su iPod, el aparato vibra aunque no tiene los auriculares conectados.

Por una vez, no hay miedo, incluso cuando se vuelve y observa bajo ella el lado del edificio. Incluso cuando el viento lanza su gorro fuera de la cabeza, se frota sus muñecas, arrastrándose suavemente. Se pregunta cómo sería caer. ¿Sería, aunque sólo por un momento, como volar? Quizás no sentiría nada, quizás sentiría un final.

Ella está a punto de dar un paso adelante cuando algo la sujeta del brazo. Mira hacia abajo, ve largos dedos, uñas recortadas estrechamente, el borde dorado de un antebrazo. Olores de cuero y hielo.

Él le da la vuelta y ella mira hacia arriba a sus ojos, ojos verdes. _Alto_, nunca se dio cuenta de lo alto que era.

Loki tira de ella lejos del borde, custodiándola tan cerca que puede notar el calor de su cuerpo a través del cuero que lleva. A su alrededor la ciudad cambia, se transforma en un yermo sobre el que ella camina todos los días. Todo está en silencio, como si la ciudad durmiera. Como si la ciudad estuviese muerta.

Sus dedos todavía están alrededor de su brazo y él la observa con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta.

Ella se encuentra a sí misma cautivada en sus labios, el sonido de su voz enviándole un escalofrío a través de su espina. —Nadie— contesta. —No soy nadie.

Se despierta empapada de sudor, su corazón martilleando. Aún puede escuchar su voz, ver sus ojos. _Observándola_ como nunca lo ha hecho nadie antes.

Rebusca sus gafas cuando se da cuenta de lo oscura que está la habitación. No hay luz en el reloj ni en su teléfono. Se acerca a la ventana y tira de las cortinas. Es como mirar hacia afuera sobre un océano negro, como si la ciudad se hubiera desvanecido. Incluso las estrellas han desaparecido, tragadas por una espesa capa de nubes.

La única luz que puede ver es la "A" que queda en la Torre Stark, luces parpadeando aquí y allá en la propia torre. Sólo Tony Stark posee luz cuando nadie más la tiene.

—Qué gilipollas—murmura y no sabe de quién está hablando, si de Stark o de sí misma.

Arrastra las mantas fuera de la cama y se envuelve con ellas para sentarse en la ventana a observar la ciudad, esperando a que la luz regrese, tratando de olvidar la pesadilla, tratando de olvidar esos ojos verdes.

—¡Señorita Lewis!

Darcy frunce el ceño. La máquina de café está en su punto de mira. Su estómago vacío se retuerce. Alguien lo ha aprovisionado de crema e incluso hay pequeños sobres de azúcar. Nadie más que Tony Stark se las arregla para conseguir azúcar en estos días.

—¡Señorita Lewis!

Fija una sonrisa en su cara y se da la vuelta. Un tipo que es más lánguido que ella, como un niño, con un traje demasiado grande sobre su delgada figura. Su identificación como trabajador de Stark está sujeta a su cuello, donde nadie puede evitar fijarse.

—Daniel Blackwook—dice, señalando su identificación. Extiende una mano, hay un reluciente anillo en su meñique. —Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente.

Darcy se obliga a estrecharle la mano y la suelta tan pronto como les es posible sin resultar grosera. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Bueno— dice Daniel, —pienso que puedes serme de ayuda, Señorita Lewis… Darcy.

Ella no contesta, simplemente levanta una ceja. Daniel aclara su garganta.

—Acabas de empezar aquí, ¿verdad?

Darcy afirma con la cabeza —Jane me consiguió el trabajo cuando cerraron la universidad.

Daniel asiente rápido, como diciéndole que ya lo sabe, lo que es probable. —Bien, tienes uno nuevo ahora.

Ella levanta sus cejas, algo brota en su interior. —¡Oh! — ella lucha por mantener su voz firme.

Detrás de Daniel puede ver una puerta abierta. El mismísimo Tony Stark entra por el vestíbulo arrastrado por Pepper y Jane. Todos caminan rápido con cara seria. Ninguno de ellos le presta atención a Darcy o a Daniel cuando pasan. Ni si quiera Jane.

Daniel espera hasta que el grupo ha pasado por la entrada antes de continuar. —¿Jane Foster, eh? — su voz suena casual. —Menuda perra, ¿no?

Darcy parpadea. —¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, la forma en que ella te quitó de en medio tan pronto como pudo. Y te dio el puesto porque fuiste la única que lo solicitó. —Daniel sacudió su cabeza, un dedo golpeó su identificación como si se tratara de algún código secreto. —Yo ni siquiera sé porqué permaneces aquí.

Darcy le mira fijamente y su sonrisa se vuelve rígida. ¿Fue la única que lo solicitó?

—Da igual, nada de eso importa ahora, —Daniel continuó sin hacer pausa, —porque acabas de conseguir un ascenso. O algo así.

Darcy mira fijamente la puerta por la que ha desaparecido Jane, todavía tratando de procesar lo que Daniel le acaba de decir. —¿Qué?

Daniel saca una carpeta de debajo del brazo y se la tiende. El plástico está húmedo. —La buena noticia es que puedes permanecer en la Torre Stark. Conseguiste un apartamento, comida, todo. En la misma planta que yo, ahora que lo pienso. —añade como si nada.

Ella toma la carpeta. —¿Buenas noticias? ¿Y cuáles son las malas?

Lo sabe, incluso antes de abrir la carpeta. Sólo le lleva un momento ojear la primera página para regresar a Daniel. —¡No soy una jodida niñera!

Daniel parpadea pero no recoge de vuelta la carpeta. —Esto no es una opción, Darcy. Ya has visto cómo son las cosas ahí fuera. Tony tiene planes para la ciudad. Quiere reconstruirla, traer a la gente de vuelta. — Él pronuncia el nombre de Stark torpemente, hinchando su pecho mientras lo hace. —Toma este trabajo o lárgate.

Las lágrimas escuecen detrás de los ojos de Darcy. Ella los quiere de vuelta. —Tal vez podría hablar con Jane. — Da un paso hacia la puerta.

Daniel la sujeta del brazo en el mismo lugar que Loki lo había hecho en su sueño. Los dedos de Daniel presionaron con fuerza. —No tienes autorización para entrar ahí.

Él empuja la carpeta sobre sus manos y se aleja a grandes zancadas haciendo un espectáculo al deslizar su pase y entrar por la puerta.

Darcy se queda sola en la entrada, el café olvidado, la carpeta laxa en sus manos. Puede sentir la tensión en sus hombros como si alguien estuviera detrás de ella, observándola.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

Deja la carpeta caer, los papeles se esparcen por el suelo. Que Daniel se ocupe de ellos cuando vuelva. Se abrocha el abrigo otra vez, se coloca los auriculares en las orejas y sale de la torre, de regreso a las calles vacías.


	3. Capítulo 3: Precipicio

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Esa noche soñó otra vez con el precipicio.

Este sueño no es como otro que hubiera tenido antes. No hay imágenes dentro del sueño sin la lenta deriva entre el despertar y el mundo de los sueños, sin la lenta subida y caída en el océano oscuro tras sus ojos. Simplemente está tumbada, cierra sus ojos y está allí otra vez, de pie en el borde de la Torre Stark. La ciudad arruinada se extiende bajo ella, todavía silenciosa. En la distancia, el cielo está manchado con el incremento del humo gris contra el cielo blanco. El viento aumenta alrededor de la torre, tirando de sus manos, un travieso espíritu sacándola a bailar. Ella sube las manos, siente la brisa alrededor de sus dedos, creciendo más cálido, más sólido.

Cuando era más joven creía en las hadas. Se pasaba largas horas buscando en el bosque que había detrás de la casa de su familia los anillos de las hadas. Un día, ella había encontrado un círculo de setas, se colocó en el centro y esperó a ser enviada a través del mundo mágico que hay detrás del mundo real. Se quedó allí durante el resto de la noche. Nadia había venido a buscarla.

Darcy encogió sus dedos otra vez y su memoria se adentró más en el pasado. La mano de su madre está sobre ella, su voz susurrándola: —_¿No quieres participar en el baile? —_Y entonces una escena irrumpe a través de su memoria. Cuero, hielo y, muy por debajo, un frío hilo de sangre. Siente la presencia de él detrás de ella, tan cerca que puede notar el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración entrecortada contra su nuca. Él no hace nada, no dice nada, simplemente permanece allí, esperando.

Ella aprieta sus ojos cerrados, las chispas vuelan en la oscuridad, verde esmeralda, oro y el azul frío del hielo Ártico. Él cambia su peso haciendo crujir el cuero. ¿Está tratando de llegar a ella? ¿Preparándose para empujarla? No espera para averiguarlo, cierra sus párpados más fuerte, tan duro que las chispas van hacia la oscuridad. Obliga al precipicio a alejarse, le obliga a él a alejarse.

La escena que gira a su alrededor es como polvo seco, dejadez gris. Sabe lo que ella verá cuando abra los ojos y su estómago se retuerce. Todavía no es capaz de obligarse a mirar.

Ahora se encuentra en suelo sólido, sus pies desnudos presionando contra el polvo seco del que nunca ha brotado una hoja verde. Sus vaqueros han desaparecido reemplazados por un vestido blanco fruncido de largo hasta los muslos. Lleva sus dedos al cuelo y nota allí el bordado. Pequeñas rosas, blancas y rosas, ramas trenzadas. La última enredadera no está acabada y tira del hilo.

Antes ella estaba en la casa, agachada contra una colina. La pintura blanca se está pelando revelando madera plateada debajo. Las pocas macetas en el porche han dejado atrás las semillas, sus hojas marrones se desmoronan en los bordes. Una ventana está abierta, una brisa que no puede sentir juega con la cortina, blanca como su vestido y desigual en los bordes. La tela desaparece empujándola de vuelta, una y otra vez. Hay algunas manchas sobre el blanco, algo que se parece al moho.

Otra escena se alza a su alrededor. Cobre, hierro, algo negro y fétido debajo. Traga con fuerza luchando contra las náuseas.

—No estaba aquí —dice ella apretando sus puños. — Ellos solamente me contaron lo que ocurrió, nunca estuve aquí, nunca vi nada de esto. Esta casa ni siquiera existe. Después ellos arrasaron con todo.

La oscura escena se espesa concentrándose en la parte posterior de su garganta hasta que la amordaza y todavía la cortina se mueve hacia atrás y hacia adelante, va y viene, aumenta más ahora, lo suficientemente fuerte que casi se puede ver el interior.

Sus rodillas se tuercen y se habría caído pero de repente hay unas manos que la sujetan. El cuero cruje mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura, su otra mano se apoya en la cadera, largos dedos se curvan sobre ella, sus extremidades rozando la piel desnuda de sus muslos. Su piel es cálida y fría al mismo tiempo, pero benditamente viva, su pulso golpea contra la piel.

De nuevo cierra los ojos, se centra en su pulso, controla su aliento. Hay un ronquido en el aliento de él, algo que le raspa suavemente dentro. Una costilla rota, piensa ella.

El sueño cambia.

Cuando abre los ojos está en un mundo reluciente. Tonos esmeralda y oro, todo brilla. El peso de él ha desaparecido, pero ella todavía nota que está allí de alguna manera. Darcy cambia su peso, siente su cuerpo moviéndose extrañamente alrededor de ella, como si llevara un traje a medida de otra persona. Sonríe y entonces un chico cruza corriendo la habitación. Él es rubio y brilla aún más que todo lo que le rodea. Le siguen otros, todos brillantes, todo brilla tanto que mirarles hace que le duelan los ojos. La luz aumenta y siente una sombra extenderse sobre ella. Su sombra, la única hecha de oro. Y sabe que ella nunca volverá a pasar delante de esa sombra.

_¿Y qué otra cosa podía hacer?_ La voz viene de alguien y de ninguna parte, un susurro que se desliza a través de sus huesos. _No había nada que hacer para llegar a ser una sombra. Ocupa los espacios a los que él no ha llenado._

Algo frío se retuerce en su interior como si su corazón se congelara. Observa a los seres brillantes que vuelven sobre sus pasos, riéndose otra vez y siente que el frío se clava más profundo en su alma.

Darcy se despierta a causa del dolor. Se retuerce entre las sábanas, sus extremidades se extienden en posiciones extrañas como si sus huesos se hubieran roto en su sueño. Un dolor punzante va y viene de su costado, un sonido llegando de debajo de su piel como una piedra chocando contra otra piedra. Cada centímetro de su piel se siente magullado y lacerado.

Reúne todas sus fuerzas intentando moverse para asegurarse de que es imposible que tenga algo roto. Todo lo que ella ha estado haciendo es dormir. No había casa, no había un mundo dorado. Todo lo que hubo fue un sueño y sin embargo todavía podía oler a cuero y hielo, sentir los latidos de otra persona contra su piel.

Se empuja fuera de la cama, se desenreda de las sábanas empapadas de sudor. La energía todavía está fuera, su reloj apagado. Cuando mira a través de la ventana ve la tenue luz del amanecer, la Torre Stark brilla contra las nubes. Sus ojos descienden por la torre hacia el lugar donde se encuentra esa celda en el sótano. Recuerda _su piel_ contra la de ella y su estómago se encoge. Se dice así misma que es la repulsión que siente cuando va al baño a darse una ducha. El agua está fría, cuando ella sale está temblando, contenta de envolverse en capas de tela vaquera y lana, unas gafas y su gorro, que son su armadura contra el mundo.

Abre el armario de la cocina para descubrir que los ratones han estado trabajando durante la noche. Sus paquetes de reserva de Pop Tarts han sido mordisqueados, el resto de pasteles están salpicados de excrementos. Los ratones habían estado incluso en los envoltorios del resto de latas. Mira el lío por un momento, después coge el último pastel de la caja sin tocar y se lo come frío. Recoge el dinero, el teléfono, el iPod y el táser. Los aparatos electrónicos todavía tienen batería, pero la justa. Si la fuente de alimentación no se enciende pronto… Aleja ese pensamiento y se obliga a salir cerrando la puerta.

El pasillo está tranquilo, pero oye murmullos detrás de una de las puertas cerradas cuando pasa. Muchos de los apartamentos fueron saqueados hace tiempo y le pareció sorprendente que a otros okupas les hubiera tomado tanto tiempo introducirse en ellos. No quería ni pensar cómo se encontrarían otras áreas de la ciudad si la gente estaba comenzando a trasladarse aquí.

_Tú elegiste estar aquí_. Sonó la voz de su madre en su mente. Era la voz que recordaba de su infancia, la única que usaba para leerle historias antes de dormir y consolarla cuando se encontraba mal. Su corazón se encogió y parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas. —Esta es mi casa.

_Es un lugar, Darcy. Tú no tienes casa, ya no. Tú no tienes familia, te alejaste de todo eso._

Cierra la puerta cuando llega al hueco de la escalera. El sonido haciendo eco es suficiente para ahogar la voz en su cabeza. Es el silencio que viene después, el problema.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mazmorra secreta

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Los pasos de Darcy resuenan a través de las calles vacías. Levanta la mirada hacia los edificios por los que pasa, sus ojos se mueven de ventana en ventana. Movimientos siguen su ritmo: un tirón brusco aquí, una persona allá. ¿Hay más gente que se esconde ahora allí? Es imposible de creer, ya que nunca se ha visto a nadie, no desde que cayó la ciudad.

La iglesia de la esquina no es más que una pila de escombros carbonizados. Recuerda muy bien el día que la iglesia se quemó. En una sola noche, en todo el país, los lugares de culto fueron arrasados. Ella escuchó historias de sacerdotes siendo crucificados, rabinos destripados. Debió resultar un gran esfuerzo en masa para poder coordinar esos ataques, pero nadie había asumido la responsabilidad. Poco después, las religiones habían comenzado a desmoronarse una por una, ya no quedaba nada para reconstruir.

Se detiene fuera de las ruinas de la iglesia. En la acera han sido pintadas frases, ya desgastadas en los bordes con la pintura roja que se desvanece a un rosa enfermizo. _Si esos dioses fueran reales, podrían haber salvado el mundo_. Esas mismas palabras habían sido dejadas en cada uno de los incendios. A Darcy le resulta difícil argumentar algo ahora. ¿Podría alguien afirmar creer en el papel de los dioses humanos, cuando los verdaderos dioses bajaron del cielo y rompieron el mundo?

Alrededor del cuello lleva una fina cadena de oro, el pequeño crucifijo enterrado debajo de su ropa, como siempre. Ella dejó de creer algunos años antes de que apareciesen Thor, Loki o cualquiera de ellos, pero todavía llevaba el colgante. Era la única cosa que conservaba de su madre.

Algo se agita entre los escombros moviéndose y no quiere averiguar qué o quién era. Camina con la cabeza gacha, sólo levanta la vista de la acera cuando está de pie fuera de la tienda de la esquina. Hubo una vez un letrero de neón encima de la entrada, las letras rojas del _Vinh's_. Alguien arrancó las luces durante los disturbios aunque las sombras de las letras seguían siendo apenas visibles. Las ventanas están tapiadas y cubiertas de grafitis que se arrastran sobre la madera como enredaderas. El mensaje de la iglesia está aquí también junto con otras consigas: _Pusimos nuestra fe en la magia y en las máquinas, y mira dónde estamos ahora. Stark apesta. ¿Dónde estaba Iron Man mientras mis hijos se estaban muriendo delante de mí? La marea de sangre se ha desatado…_

Como antes, se detuvo. Hay un sonido familiar pero no puede ubicarlo. Se aleja de la ventana y llega hasta la puerta. El cristal ha sido reemplazado aquí también por una tapia de madera, aparte de un pequeño panel con un espejo de plástico rayado. Bajo los tableros hay una mancha oscuro que ella sabe que es sangre. Siempre trata de no mirar estas cosas, pero siempre falla.

Toca en la madera, sus nudillos golpean sobre una estaca. Espera. Cuenta los latidos de su corazón, llega a treinta y seis antes de que la puerta se abra lo suficiente como para que ella pueda deslizarse en la oscuridad del interior. La puerta se cierra tras ella y parpadea esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbren. Cuando lo hacen, observa las pesadas cajas militares ocupando gran parte del espacio de forma aleatoria. La gran mayoría están rotas revelando lo que guardan dentro. Tanto el interior, como el exterior, parecen abandonados.

Vinh está a un lado de la puerta, con las manos cruzadas mientras espera que los ojos de ella se adapten. Darcy se lo indica con un movimiento de cabeza y él se da la vuelta levantando una corriente a través de las cajas. Darcy le sigue con algo de dificultad, los espacios apenas son lo suficientemente amplios como para que ella pase. En cambio, el pequeño cuerpo de Vinh se mueve a través del laberinto con espacio de sobra.

Al llegar a la parte trasera de la tienda, Vinh se detiene, desliza un cajón hacia un lado, los músculos nudosos se aprietan en el brazo haciendo crujir las articulaciones. Darcy sabe por experiencia que no debe ofrecerle ayuda.

Debajo de la caja hay una alfombra desgastada, al enrollarla se descubre una trampilla en el suelo. Vinh la abre, su delgado pecho se agita por el esfuerzo. Debajo sale una escalera que desaparece en la oscuridad. El aire que fluye fuera de la abertura es húmedo y huele a metal. Vinh se coloca a su lado de nuevo lo que le permite descender primero. Ella lo hace y él la sigue cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El hueco se cierra con un clic.

Darcy ha bajado estas escaleras montones de veces, pero nunca se siente cómoda. Está completamente oscuro, aunque en cada paso se intuye con una barra en relieve con textura de metal y los listones de madera de las paredes excavadas para formar un tren de mano. Ella siempre siente como si a cada paso que da se fuera a caer hacia un abismo.

Algo roza su cintura y se estremece pensando que Vinh le ha pedido que se detenga. Un momento después su ligero cuerpo choca contra el de ella, que hasta ese momento había estado, por lo menos, cinco pasos por detrás de ella. Tiembla, murmura una disculpa y desciende el resto de la escalera. La parte inferior es un corto pasillo con una puerta de acero en el extremo. Vinh lo desbloquea, se coloca a un lado para que ella pueda entrar primero y bloquea la puerta detrás de ellos con los dedos tecleando sobre el panel electrónico.

Este lugar, muy por debajo del nivel de la calle, fue una vez un refugio antiaéreo según le explicó Vinh. Cuando compró la tienda y el departamento de arriba, no sabía nada sobre la existencia del refugio que descubrió por accidente junto con su sala de almacenamiento vacía. Antes él la había utilizado para almacenar el exceso de existencias, ahora era su casa.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar estar aquí abajo todo el tiempo. —Le dice Darcy sentándose en la silla raída que deja a un lado para los clientes. El refugio principal es lo suficientemente grande a los lados como para que ella se tumbe estirada y sus pies lleguen hasta la cabeza de Vinh. La sala de almacenamiento es el doble de grande. Una bombilla eléctrica quema el techo, luces blancas LED que funcionan con baterías situadas a ambos lados de la entrada.

Vinh se ríe revelando una sonrisa de dientes separados y se sienta en la silla de al lado. Ha perdido otro diente desde la última vez que lo vio, la cuenca vacía de color púrpura ya se inflama. —Es el lugar más seguro de la ciudad.

Un tren del metro retumba cerca y la luz parpadea en el techo. Darcy se pregunta, como siempre lo hace, quién construyó este lugar y cómo consiguió el permiso. Supone que uno no necesita permiso si tienes mucho dinero. Fueran quienes fuesen y lo que escondían de la guerra, ya no estaba. Bastardo con suerte.

—¿Cómo te va, Vinh? —Darcy pregunta cuando el tren ya ha pasado.

Vinh mete la mano en el archivador que hay entre ellos y ojea el libro de contabilidad. En él están los registros de sus existencias y las ventas. No hay dinero real ahora, pero lo señala fielmente, confiando en que sus clientes se lo pagarán cuando la economía se recupere, ya que está seguro de que lo hará.

—Estoy vivo, así que estoy bien. —Contesta Vinh abriendo el libro. Saca un lápiz del bolsillo y lame la punta.

Es lo que siempre dice cuando Darcy le pregunta. Detrás de él, en la pared hay dos fotografías, una de una pareja sonriendo: un joven Vinh con su pelo negro y grueso y una mujer en sus brazos. La otra muestra a dos niños con sus caras redondeas, bien alimentados. No como ahora, donde ni siquiera los niños comen bien. La esposa de Vinh y los niños habían estado en Vietnam, esperando emigrar después de que él tuviera su negocio bien establecido. Los tres murieron en la guerra.

—Ahora, señorita Darcy, ¿está buscando hoy algo en particular? —preguntó Vinh indicando con su tono de voz que poseía todo lo que pudiera necesitar.

—Bueno, algo de chocolate y café estaría bien. Café, pan fresco. ¿Algo de mantequilla y leche también? —Darcy sonríe y Vinh refleja su expresión. Otro de los dientes está suelto, ya habrá desaparecido cuando ella vuelva. —Tengo un problema con los ratones, los pequeños se comieron todas mis Pop Tarts.

Vinh se ríe, su pecho traquetea. —Y esa es la razón de porqué, señorita Darcy, guardo algunos solo para ti. —Entra en la sala de almacenamiento y hurga. —Mis otros clientes me preguntan y preguntan, pero yo digo que no, que ya no me queda ninguna. — Emerge con dos cajas benditamente coloridas. Fresa y chocolate helado, los bordes de las cajas están deshilachados, como si alguien los hubiera acariciado una y otra vez. Él los coloca encima del archivador y hace notas. —En cuanto a los ratones… — Él desaparece por el almacén.

Desde donde Darcy se sienta, puede ver un lado de la estantería. Una vez los estantes habían estado llenos de comida. Ahora sólo hay unas cuantas cajas dispersas.

Vinh regresa cargando una caja pequeña, retira artículos uno por uno haciendo florituras. —Cebo para ratones. Algunos de los que les gusta la sopa, frijoles y ravioli. —Hace una pausa en la última lata. La etiqueta se rompe dejando al descubierto el acero abollado. —Y… melocotones.

Darcy se queda mirando la lata. —¿Melocotones?

—Aparto algunos cuando me muevo por aquí. —Dice Vinh. —Para clientes especiales.

Darcy quiere coger la lata pero retiene sus manos en el regazo. —Deberías guardarlos, Vinh.

—No. —Él pone la lata con los otros elementos y toma notas en su libro. —Pediré pastel de chocolate para ti, señorita Darcy. —Él sonríe agitando de nuevo las manos, no puede ocultar la mueca de dolor al mover sus articulaciones.

Darcy se obliga a sonreír. —No te olvides del café. Y de la leche.

Vinh aprieta las manos. —Tengo un buen presentimiento, señorita Darcy. Estoy pensando que las entregas comenzarán pronto. Las cosas van a mejorar.

Ella reúne sus cosas, guarda las latas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, un ritual familiar.

—Va a mejorar. —Reitera Vinh otra vez mientras abre la puerta de la vivienda. —Tu Señor Stark hará que las cosas mejoren. Los Vengadores defendieron la ciudad una vez. Sin ellos todos seríamos esclavos o reducidos a simples átomos.

Darcy se detiene en el umbral. —¿Pero ahora no es solo la ciudad, verdad? El último periódico que vi hace meses decía que se había declarado otra guerra mundial. Demasiados frentes, contaba, las guerras por todo el mundo mezclándose entre sí. Y los Vengadores son sólo unas pocas personas.

—Pero la gente sabe que ellos están ahí. —Dice Vinh —Y tenemos a los dioses de nuestra parte ahora.

Darcy piensa entonces en Loki, encerrado bajo la Torre Stark. Nadie ha explicado por qué él había sido enviado a la Tierra. Ella sospechaba que los Asgardianos tenían que resolver sus propios problemas.

Vinh se acercó. Había algo negro en su aliento. Él toca con un dedo hacia donde el crucifijo de Darcy estaba oculto.

—Rece, señorita Darcy. A ese Dios o a cualquier otro. A todos ellos, quizás. Las cosas van a mejorar.

Darcy ya no pudo continuar sonriendo, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dejó conducir de regreso a la calle.

Después de que Vinh cerrara la puerta, Darcy se apoyó contra la ventana respirando profundamente. Hay humo en el aire, sin embargo, por una vez, el cielo se ve claro.

Camina rápido de vuelta a su apartamento, esconde la comida y esparce el cebo para ratones por los armarios. Su madre nunca había necesitado de cebo para ratones, siempre los había atrapado (a menudo con sus propias manos) y se dirigía al bosque para dejarlos en libertad.

—Lo siento mama. —Dijo Darcy al tiempo que cerraba los armarios. —No hay bosques aquí y son los ratones o yo.

Tras pasar algo de tiempo en la casa de Vinh, siempre se sentía como si se sofocara. Comprobó que el táser estaba en su bolsillo y salió de nuevo. No se oye nada desde el apartamento de al lado donde había oído murmullos antes. Sin embargo, el edificio ya no se siente tan vacío como antes. Tiembla, acelerando el ritmo de bajada por la escalera, sintiendo como si hubiera gente de pie detrás de la mirilla observándola al pasar.

En el poco tiempo que había estado dentro el clima cambió, nubes grisees asomaban por entre los edificios y una llovizna caía. Darcy se puso su gorro de lana sobre la cabeza y le añadió la capucha del abrigo. Su pelaje estaba raído y no iba a pasar de esa temporada.

Camina sin pensamiento, sólo necesita estar fuera. No sabe cómo Vinh permanece allí abajo día y noche, no cree que ella pudiera aguantar más de una hora allí metida.

El ritmo de sus pies se convierte en un ritmo regular, la ciudad se desliza lejos de ella, la memoria aparece en su lugar. En sus recuerdos cuando tenía cinco o seis años de edad, corría con los pies descalzos por la casa mientras buscaba un lugar para esconderse de uno de sus hermanos. No recuerda con cuál hermano estaba jugando, quizás con ambos. Corría a través de las habitaciones, escogiendo y descartando escondites, hasta que encontró el armario de la habitación de invitados. Esa habitación se mantenía apartada para alguien, aunque no podía recordar quién.

Había lavanda seca en un florero en el alféizar de la ventana, un crucifijo de madera clavado en la pared. El armario estaba contra la pared del fondo, una vieja cosa de madera que no podía nombrar, pero ahora sabe que es de caoba. El aire en el interior olía a lavanda, a naftalina.

Tira de la puerta que se cierra con fuerza. Se oye un clic. Espera. Mientras tanto trata de recordar si había un "clic" cuando abría la puerta. Cuando nadie viene a buscarla, trata de abrirla. No puede. En el día de hoy Darcy se estremece, un ligero sudor que brota de su piel mientras camina y recuerda. Su estómago se retuerce, como entonces. Se había sentido como en ese día, encerrada en la oscuridad. Más tarde su madre le diría que había pasado menos de una hora desde que ella había encontrado a Darcy y forzó la puerta, la luz de la casa estaba encendida indicando que ya se estaba poniendo el Sol. En su memoria, el juego del escondite había comenzado al amanecer. Incluso ahora, ella no sabe si confiar en sus recuerdos o en su madre.

Un sonido la saca de sus pensamientos. Ella se congela, sacando el táser del bolsillo sin pensar. Está de pie en la esquina de dos calles que no puede reconocer, los edificios están muy dañados y los sonidos han desaparecido. Donde había estado la intersección ahora hay un gran cráter, serrado en los bordes, como si fuera una boca esperando para devorar. En lo profundo del fondo del agujero, algo oscuro y viscoso se mueve. Hace un sonido bajo, burbujeante, no el que le había sacado de sus recuerdos.

Se congela cuando empieza a entender que, perdida en sus memorias había caminado directamente hacia ese agujero. Y entonces le vio. Él está de pie al otro lado del cráter, apoyado sobre los restos de una caja de correos. Iba vestido de negro, aunque algo así como niebla oscura se cernía en torno a él, el verde de malaquita brilla junto con destellos de dorados.

Loki.

El pánico llega lentamente y agarra su teléfono. En el tiempo que toma para que ella recuerde que no hay señal, ya se ha ido.

La estación de guardia fuera de la celda se llena con el sonido de los gritos. Darcy se congela, sus dedos aprietan fuerte su tarjeta de identificación, su corazón desbocado y el sudor frío recorren su piel. Necesita un momento para darse cuenta de que los gritos que vienen a través del altavoz de hojalata son del iPad del guardia. Él levanta la vista de la pantalla y sonríe disculpándose cuando la ve. Desconecta el iPad y el sonido se interrumpe en mitad de otro grito.

—Lo siento, señorita Lewis, —dice dejando el iPad a un lado. —Se vuelve aburrido estar de servicio aquí, ya sabes. —sonríe de nuevo. —¿Vienes a comenzar tu turno?

—¿Turno? —Ella parpadea, recuerda a Daniel Blackwood. —No, no. Sólo necesito… ¿Puedes dejarme pasar? ¿Solo un minuto?

El guardia frunce el ceño, pero aprieta el botón para abrir la puerta. Parece necesitar un terriblemente largo tiempo para que se abra lo suficiente como para que ella pueda entrar en el interior. Loki está sentado en el suelo, una pierna doblada, un brazo apoyado contra el suelo, los ojos cerrados. Parece continuar en la misma posición que estaba desde la última vez que lo vio.

—¡Eh! —Ella golpeó el plexiglás con tanta fuerza que temió romperlo. —¡Eh, gilipollas!

Ninguna respuesta, no importa lo fuerte que golpee, no importa lo mucho que grite. Finalmente se vuelve, gesticulándole al guardia para que le abra la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Hay algún problema, señorita Lewis? —Pregunta. Él está de pie justo en la puerta, había estado observando, adivina.

—Me pareció ver… —se aparta el pelo húmedo de la cara. —¿Se ha movido?

El guardia mira hacia abajo en lo que parece un reflejo. Ella le sigue con la mirada y observa por primera vez que en el bolsillo de la camisa del guardia algo se abulta a través del algodón, que está teñido de azul púrpura. Aún se puede oler el dulce aroma de la fruta. Ella da un paso en torno a la estancia, observa la media bandeja vacía debajo de la mesa.

—Te has estado comiendo su comida.

El guardia se hunde. —Él no se la come. ¿Qué están haciendo, dándole fruta fresca mientras que el resto de la ciudad se muere de hambre? Tengo familia, señorita Lewis. Una niña pequeña. Está deficiente de vitaminas, sus huesos están tan débiles que se doblan. Ellos simplemente lo tirarán a la basura, de todas formas.

Darcy se desploma contra el escritorio, pensando. —¿Has estado cogiendo su comida todo este tiempo?

El guardia asiente. Todo su cuerpo está tenso, todos los músculos y las articulaciones tensas.

—¿Él no se ha movido?

El guardia no dice nada.

—No voy a contarle a nadie sobre la comida, sé qué se siente cuando tienes hambre.

Él parece visiblemente relajado. —Oh, gracias señorita Lewis. No necesito cogerlo todo, no si tu —no acaba la frase.

—Está bien. Podemos solucionar el problema. ¿Pero Loki no se ha movido en todo el tiempo que has estado aquí?

El guardia le indica los paneles en su escritorio. Tres pantallas LCD, las imágenes a todo color del pasillo y dos ángulos de la celda. Hay controles debajo de cada pantalla, una de las cámaras, ella sospecha, podría moverse lo suficiente como para mirar en la zona del baño cerrada con cortinas si quisiera.

—¿Alguien sabe que él no se ha movido?

El guardia apunta a una pila de papel. —Escribo los informes y después los envío arriba. Ellos lo saben. —Se detiene —Así que, ¿vas a comenzar tu turno? —Señala algunos papeles más, ella los reconoce como los que Daniel Blackwood trató de forzar en ella. —Mi niña estará hambrienta y mi cambio fue hace más de una hora.

Darcy no puede discutir ante eso. No tiene ningún otro lugar a donde ir. —Ve y asegúrate de que se come los arándanos mientras estén frescos.

Él se rompe en una sonrisa de alivio total. —Gracias, señorita Lewis.

—¿Cómo se llama ella? ¿Y tú?

—Jennie. Yo soy Max.

—Max. —Ella sonríe y por primera vez desde el ataque siente que es una sonrisa genuina. —Encantada de conocerte, Max.

Max sonríe acariciándose el bolsillo. —Igualmente, señorita Lewis. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa esto.

Ella piensa en las cortinas manchadas de sangre, las calles vacías. —Cada niña cuenta en este mundo. ¿Quién sabe, tal vez ella llegue a ser una Vengadora o agente de SHIELD?

Los ojos de Max se deslizan a la puerta de acero y su sonrisa se tambalea. —Volveré a relevarte dentro de doce horas.

Él está casi fuera de la puerta cuando ella lo detiene. —¿Sabes por qué me asignaron esto? Sólo le traje el almuerzo una vez, cuando el tipo que lo hacía estaba ocupado.

Max no sonríe ahora y hay algo en sus ojos que ella no puede entender. —El tipo de antes sólo dejaba que la bandeja saliera de aquí en raras ocasiones. Supongo que eres la primera persona que en realidad ha ido allí. Ni siquiera yo me he atrevido a entrar por esa puerta.

Él la deja allí con algo parecido a un saludo. Los dedos Darcy acarician la pila de papeles mientras mira fijamente a los monitores por un segundo. _¿Loki había estado allí? ¿Le había salvado?_

Cuando cruza la puerta es consciente del olor en la habitación. Como la lluvia a punto de caer, el cielo eléctrico con un rayo por nacer. Aprieta el intercomunicador, oye el siseo de la estática por un momento hasta que el canal se conecta. Imágenes inundan su mente, como si una presa se hubiera desbordado. Todo lo que había visto desde el ataque, todo lo que había sentido. Sus dedos se movieron a su bolsillo cerrándose alrededor de su táser.

—Rompiste nuestro mundo ¿Lo sabes?

Sus ojos se abren lo suficiente para que ella vea una franja de color verde. Y cuando habla, su voz es menos que un susurro. —Lo sé.


	5. Capítulo 5: Luces

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Darcy se congela, su mano aún presiona contra el intercomunicador. El sonido de la estática aumenta a su alrededor llenando el pequeño pasillo. Loki todavía está allí, sentado con la misma pierna torcida, el mismo brazo apoyado y con los ojos cerrados. Su pecho apenas se mueve con el movimiento de su aliento. Está tan pálido que contrasta con el negro de su pelo y de la ropa. Ella fácilmente podría pensar que ni siquiera está vivo.

—¿Loki? —Su voz suena bajita como la de un niño asustado.

Sólo la estática le contesta, espesa, convirtiéndose en algo caliente y brillante: las llamas y el rugido del Destructor. Loki, fue él quien envió esa cosa, se recuerda a sí misma. Y si Thor no hubiera recuperado sus poderes, ella, Jane y quién sabe qué otra cosa habría quemado. _Eso era Loki_, el hombre que quería gobernar, que destruiría cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona para conseguir lo que se propusiese. Este hombre encerrado en la celda era una ilusión.

Cierra su mano libre contra el plexiglás, una parte de su mente está contenta de poder sentir ese campo eléctrico fresco que funciona sobre el plástico manteniendo los poderes de Loki a raya. Grita hasta que su garganta se queda ronca, sacando a relucir todas las maldiciones que ha escuchado en su vida e incluso inventa alguna nueva.

No responde.

Finalmente quita la mano del intercomunicador. Sus dedos están entumecidos y fríos. Se arrastra de nuevo a través de la sala de guardia y presiona el botón para cerrar la puerta. Y de nuevo, se congela. El control de la puerta está fijado en un panel al lado de la mesa y una señal de color rojo con letras por encima de ella le recuerda que la puerta se va a cerrar en todo momento. Un pequeño papel cuelga sobre el botón, una etiqueta adjunta en la que se lee "Puerta de Control".

Las piernas de Darcy tiemblan mientras agarra el control remoto y presiona el botón. Ella entra por la puerta echando un rápido vistazo a Loki para asegurarse de que aún está inmóvil. Un latido de su corazón, dos, y los raíles de la puerta se cierran automáticamente.

Hojea el mando a distancia rápidamente y corre de nuevo a través del pasillo, la puerta se cierra de nuevo. Su corazón está martillando con fuerza contra sus costillas. La puerta debe haber funcionado mal, eso era todo, se dice a sí misma. O tal vez ella trajo el mando a distancia y se le olvidó. La puerta no se pudo haber abierto al dejarla atrás.

_Excepto por el hecho de que había un hechicero en la celda, un hombre que probablemente podría abrir todas las puertas y la puerta de este edificio, la tecnología de Stark está condenada si él simplemente lo ha intentado._

—Su poder está bloqueado —le dice a la habitación vacía. —No puede hacer nada allí. Está encerrado, preso, seguro.

Darcy suelta el mando a distancia y se sienta en el escritorio. Sus manos están temblando y un dolor de cabeza está comenzando a apretar alrededor de las sienes. Hurga en los cajones de la mesa, los dedos se mueven a través de las capas de lo que parecían ser sobras de al menos una docena de personas. En la parte inferior encuentra un paquete de aspirinas, las pastillas medio hechas polvo. Mastica dos, casi dando la bienvenida al sabor amargo.

Apoya su frente contra la maltratada madera de la mesa que tiene rasguños en toda la superficie y se pregunta por cuántas oficinas habría pasado ya. Probablemente estuviera almacenada en alguna parte, abandonada, hasta que necesitaron la mesa para esta función. También hay un sofá, los cojines y el color de la piedra son pómez. Hay ganchos en la pared para sostener los archivos y poco más. Es el lugar más triste en el que ha estado alguna vez.

Cuando la pastilla ha comenzado a quitar parte del dolor, se ocupa de los papeles dejados por ella. Sus tareas son claras: está obligada a estar de guardia en el puesto de sol a sol todos los días. Se le permiten algunos descansos, pero es necesario tener siempre los ojos en las cámaras, ya sea en su teléfono o a través del portátil. Ambos necesariamente debían estar con ella toda la noche con las baterías cargadas.

¿Portátil? ¿Móvil? Saca su propio teléfono maltratado del bolsillo y lo mira por un momento. No hay ninguna señal aquí abajo, por supuesto. Tiene suerte de conseguir cobertura en la superficie casi todos los días. Está dejando el móvil en el bolsillo cuando ve en la esquina de la mesa una mochila negra que está adornada con el logotipo de Industrias Stark en blanco. Dentro se encuentra un ordenador portátil y un teléfono alojados de forma segura en una cubierta que resiste tanto a los golpes como al agua. Cuando enciende el móvil recibe señal de cobertura inmediatamente. Sonríe ante eso.

Hay pilas de repuesto tanto para portátil como el teléfono dentro, así como lo que parece una llave electrónica de una habitación de hotel. Frunce el ceño al verla y se vuelve hacia los papeles. Esperaban que viviera en la Torre Stark, en un apartamento reservado para ella en el piso diecinueve. Una cantidad fija de comida calculada para sus necesidades calóricas y nutricionales, que se le se suministraría semanalmente. Además, a cambio de su trabajo en Industrias Stark, recibiría un determinado número de créditos por semana (los papeles amablemente le dicen que cuando la economía mundial se estabilice, el dinero será utilizado de nuevo). Estos créditos pueden ser objeto de comercio por más comida, ropa o electrónica. Examina la lista suministrada de artículos y traga saliva. Todas las cosas con las que había bromeado con Vinh estaban allí. Incluso el café.

Cierra los ojos y surge un recuerdo: el primer trago amargo de café por la mañana, siempre negro y sin azúcar. Una taza para despertarla y otra para saborearlo. Antes ella ni siquiera se habría planteado levantarse sin su ritual, con la cafetera siempre programada para tenerlo todo listo.

—Hubo un tiempo, —dijo ella, —que creía como una friki[1] en los cuentos de hadas. En que un príncipe iba a venir a rescatarme de todo esto.

Excepto que un príncipe _había _venido a por Jane y otro fue encerrado en una celda a su cargo.

Se frota la frente escaneando la lista de nuevo. Demonios, había incluso un iPod en la bolsa y una cámara, como si alguien quisiera tomar fotos del fin del mundo. La ira surgió en ella, repentina y caliente, pensando en Vinh buscándose la vida para conseguir los suministros, en la hija de Max y sus huesos débiles.

En un arrebato toma su nuevo teléfono y se desplaza por los contactos hasta que encuentra el número de la oficina de Stark. Dos tonos y alguien descuelga.

—Daniel Blackwood —responde una voz familiar.

Darcy aleja el teléfono de su oreja preguntándose si se ha equivocado de número. La voz de Daniel suena más fuerte por el altavoz, como si supiera lo que está pasando.

—Usted no va a contactar con Stark. Ni siquiera su secretaria puede. Solamente Banner, Potts y nadie más que yo.

Colocó de nuevo el teléfono en su oreja. —¿Entonces por qué tengo sus números?

—Será una formalidad, supongo. Pero hay una cadena de mando, Darcy. Tú me informas a mí y yo hago llegar toda la información útil arriba.

De pronto algo encaja —¿No envías todo arriba, verdad?

Un sonido agudo se apodera de la línea, como si Daniel estuviera chirriando sus dientes. —Es mi decisión.

—Y alguien que está catatónico, no come, no se mueve, no… —Darcy busca a través de los documentos y la rabia se retuerce aún más fuerte dentro de ella. —¿Durante cinco meses? ¿Él no ha comido nada o se ha movido durante cinco meses?

Se oye un suspiro como si Daniel se encogiera de hombros. —A él se le están suministrando alimentos. Nosotros no estamos aquí para darle de comer con una cuchara. Ese hombre es un criminal de guerra.

Los ojos de Darcy se mueven sobre los papeles y encajan más piezas. No hay ninguna mención de cualquier otro cambio en los informes. —¿Qué está sucediendo con Max?

—¿Quién?

—Max. El guardia que estaba trabajando aquí antes que yo.

—El que estaba allí era personal temporal. Deberías saberlo.

Darcy piensa en el despido de Max, no tenía ninguna noticia sobre eso. —¿Sólo vas a dejarle ir, verdad?

—A pesar de lo que usted piensa, señorita Lewis, el señor Stark no posee recursos infinitos. Sólo unos pocos elegidos se refugian aquí.

—¿Elegidos? ¿Qué significa eso? —Darcy mete los papeles en una pila. —Yo no me voy a sentar aquí a engordar mientras el resto del mundo se muere de hambre.

Ella puede _sentir_ la sonrisa que Daniel está poniendo. —Bueno, si esa es su elección, señorita Lewis, nosotros no vamos a…

La línea de teléfono crepita y la voz de Daniel se corta abruptamente. Hay un momento en el que sólo se oye la estática y luego surge la voz de una mujer. Darcy la reconoce al instante, es Pepper Potts.

—Señorita Lewis ¿qué es lo que quería? —Pregunta Pepper. Ella suena amable sin nada de la evidente hostilidad de Daniel en su voz. —Y antes de continuar, le puedo asegurar que nosotros queremos que trabajes aquí. A pesar de lo que Daniel Blackwood pueda decir. Jane Foster te recomiendo encarecidamente.

Por un momento Darcy se queda estupefacta. —¿Jane lo hizo? —Puso una voz infantil de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta. —No soy yo. Es Max, el guardia que estaba trabajando aquí.

—Sé quien es Max Browning, señorita Lewis.

—¿Sabe usted que tiene una hija que está enferma?

Se escucha el sonido del revuelo de papeles. —Esa información no se encuentra en nuestros registros.

Darcy traga saliva. —¿Quiere... puede usted cerciorarse de que Max tiene otro trabajo? ¿Uno bueno con acceso a las raciones de alimentos? Supongo que acabó con este trabajo porque nadie más lo haría y él no se merece ser expulsado de aquí sin nada. Quiero decir, yo prefiero dejarlo y permitirle mantener el trabajo a pesar de que en realidad no quiera estar haciéndolo.

Cuando Pepper habla de nuevo, suena divertida. —Podemos arreglarlo para la señorita Lewis. ¿Algo más?

Darcy mira hacia la llave electrónica. —No quiero vivir en la Torre Stark, quiero quedarme en mi apartamento. —Traga de nuevo. —Y la comida puede dársela a Max para su hija y el intercambio de algunos de mis créditos para sus medicinas si lo necesita.

Pepper guarda silencio por un instante. —¿Cuántas veces has hablado con Max, una, dos veces?

—¿Y qué? Su hija pequeña merece una oportunidad. Ella no eligió nacer en este mundo.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo sobrevivirás?

—Me buscaré la vida, como he hecho hasta ahora.

La línea pareció cortarse. Darcy se frota de nuevo la frente, se quita sus gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Mira fijamente que los monitores que no han cambiado.

—Supongo que tienes que quedarte conmigo ahora, —dice ella. —Y yo tengo que quedarme con contigo.

Su turno pasa entre el aturdimiento de la monotonía.

Darcy explora la oficina, está la mesa: con la madera maltratada, el panel y el mecanismo electrónico de la puerta inmediatamente adjunto. Los tres cajones contienen mensajes telefónicos viejos, plumas de hace mucho tiempo secas y clips doblados en formas que no puede identificar. Hay otro paquete de aspirinas y un puñado de pastillas sueltas de color rosa, naranja y blanco. Fuera se encuentra el pasillo que conduce al ascensor, un cuarto de baño para una sola persona. En un rincón hay una fuente de agua filtrada y una máquina de café. Ella se abalanza sobre el recipiente pero lo encuentra vacío. Aún así, se inclina lo suficientemente cerca para poder oler el café, que no es poco. Hasta que se da cuenta de que probablemente se ve ridícula y es consciente de que Stark probablemente tenga cámaras ocultas aquí en algún lugar.

Lo único que rompe el silencio es la llegada de un joven interno que viene a entregar una bandeja de comida. Más bayas , fresas en esta ocasión, y guisado, además huele demasiado a pan fresco. Piensa que incluso hay carne en la olla. Ningún alimento es para ella y el olor de la comida hace que ruja su estómago, pero entrega la bandeja a Loki. Sin embargo, la ve sin tocar durante varias horas, hasta que se la quita. Duda un segundo, entonces empaqueta el alimento de la mejor forma que puede y se lo lleva a Vinh; él conocerá a gente que lo necesite más que ella.

Se encuentra dando vueltas con su silla giratoria cuando su nuevo teléfono le avisa de la puesta del sol con un chirrido alegre. Revisa la puerta, los monitores, guarda sus cosas y se va.

Fuera la ciudad está oscura, una pesada nube tapa incluso la luz de las estrellas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la noche no es silenciosa. A lo lejos se oye el canto: largas notas bajas que le recuerdan a las canciones que su madre siempre había cantado en la iglesia, a pesar de que no pueda recordar nada de esa música. Se pregunta si con las religiones humanas caídas, las personas rendirán culto a los Asgardianos con la esperanza de que los nuevos dioses vengan a rescatarles.

—No creo que debáis mantener la esperanza, —dice Darcy tirando de su abrigo y apretándose contra el frío viento. —Ni siquiera se han molestado en tratar de rescatar a uno de los suyos. Sólo le encerraron bajo llave.

Camina a casa cruzando el puente con las manos en los bolsillos, los dedos se cierran alrededor de su táser. No sabe por qué elige caminar, tal vez sólo para demostrarse a sí misma que puede. A medio camino del puente, se gira hacia atrás y observa hacia arriba la Torre Stark. Cuenta las plantas. En el piso diecinueve hay una hilera de ventanas oscuras. La llave para el apartamento aún está guardada en su bolso junto con el portátil y el teléfono. Le llevaría el mismo tiempo dar la vuelta como volver a su casa.

Un repentino hilo de miedo aprieta en ella, una certeza de que Loki, oculto, no es para nada bueno. Deja la bolsa en el suelo y saca el nuevo teléfono móvil abriendo la aplicación que le muestra las imágenes de las cámaras. Loki no se ha movido.

_¿Qué diferencia hace una niña pequeña cuando todo el mundo se está muriendo?_

Darcy se pone rígida, ese hilo crece tenso y frío, incluso con todo lo que está acostumbrada a los ecos de la voz de su madre en su mente, siempre la seguirá, no importa donde vaya.

—Hay una diferencia, —dice ella. Las voces distantes aumentan colgando de una sola nota pura, después se desvanecen. Darcy recoge su bolsa de nuevo a pesar de que mantiene el teléfono en la mano para que la luz de la pantalla se atenúe pero todavía pueda ver la cámara. —Tiene que haber una diferencia. De lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tiene todo?

En el momento en que llega a su edificio de apartamentos está agotada. Se ha olvidado de su estómago vacío y en lo único que piensa es en la cama, caer en su nido de mantas. Está tan cansada que no nota el cambio en el edificio hasta que está a mitad de camino por el pasillo hasta el apartamento. El edificio tiene luz. Las bombillas de los pasillos están brillando con una luz de color naranja oscuro, pero hay luz. La simple visión de la misma hace que se olvide un poco de su fatiga y prácticamente baila cuando abre la puerta y entra en su apartamento, tarareando mientras cierra la puerta y tira su bolso.

Sólo cuando mira por la ventana se da cuenta de que todos los otros edificios de la manzana, y en cada cuadra de la ciudad que se puede observar, están a oscuras. Únicamente la Torre Stark y su edificio tienen la luz.

—Bueno, mierda, —dice ella. —Esto no era parte del trato.

Darcy es consciente de los sonidos que viajan a través del edificio: puertas que se abren y cierran, retazos de voces, incluso un bebé llorando una vez que rápidamente se calla. Este lugar será un faro ahora, el dibujo en medio de la ciudad. Aún así, la electricidad significa que ella puede tener sopa caliente para cenar y agua en el cuarto de baño tibia y no fría. Incluso puede llegar a esconder la comida sustraída de la bandeja de Loki en su nevera, haciendo una nota mental para llevárselo a Vinh tan pronto como sea posible.

Enchufa al cargador el móvil, así como el portátil y su táser. Se acurruca en su cama, caliente y agotada, pero sin dormir y en el borde. Hay más ruidos que venían de otra parte del edificio, el sonido de gritos, de los gritos. El iPod y los auriculares al menos le alivian. Ya está medio dormida antes de que recuerde que, incluso fuera de servicio, se supone que tiene que tener la cámara en pantalla. Se arrastra fuera de la cama y abre el portátil inclinándolo para que pueda ver la pantalla desde la cama. Espera caer en el sueño de inmediato pero sigue a la deriva, a continuación, sintiendo temor con fuerza de nuevo, abre los ojos para comprobar que Loki no se ha movido.  
Nunca lo hace, y con el tiempo acaba en un sueño intranquilo. Incluso entonces, sólo hay unos pocos momentos de profunda oscuridad antes de que ella se deslice hacia un sueño profundo.

En el sueño abre los ojos hacia el oro.

La bóveda está hecha de lo que parece ser oro macizo, el metal se enrolla y retuerce en un complejo patrón. Ella se mueve tratando de ver el diseño mejor y se da cuenta de que está desnuda, tumbada en una cama grande cubierta de terciopelo dorado de felpa. Y no está sola. Hay una figura de pie cerca de la puerta, envuelta en sombras. Él la está mirando.

—Creo que me estabas esperando, —dice.

* * *

[1] Persona con pasatiempos poco comunes o que resulta extraña a ojos de los demás.


	6. Capítulo 6: Resonancia

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Darcy se mueve dentro de la cama, su piel se escurre contra sábanas de seda. Se siente extraño cuando ella se mueve, como si estuviera usando la ropa de otra persona, una ropa demasiado pesada para ella. Cuando se mueve otra vez, ve su reflejo en un espejo al otro lado de la habitación y comprende por qué todo se siente mal. Ella no es ella misma. La mujer que se refleja en el espejo es mucho más alta. Darcy estima que probablemente sea alrededor de una cabeza más alta que ella. Los hombros y las caderas de la mujer son anchas, sus piernas musculosas. Su piel lleva el brillo del oro y sus rizos caen en una mezclan de oro fundido y cobre. Los ojos son de tono rojizo al igual que la luz del Sol atrapada en ámbar y ligeramente inclinada, casi felina en apariencia.

El cuerpo de Darcy se mueve otra vez y esta vez está incómodamente consciente de que los movimientos se hacen sin su voluntad. Trata de mover sus brazos, sus piernas, incluso un dedo, pero no nada ocurre. Simplemente es una pasajera, una observadora. Fragmentos de conocimiento vienen a Darcy de cómo la mujer cambia de nuevo, comprueba la disposición de sus miembros en el espejo. Su nombre es Yrsa y ella no está aquí porque quiera sino porque tiene que hacerlo. Darcy intenta engancharse en este pensamiento para descubrir la razón, pero el pensamiento se escapa en la corriente de la mente de Yrsa, inalcanzable.

—No tengo ningún problema en ser observada, Brujo de Plata, —dice Yrsa. Su voz es profunda y resonante , si Darcy no había capturado ese pedazo de conocimiento antes, habría pensado que ese es el tono de una seductora. —Pero si continúo acostada aquí sola durante más tiempo me voy a morir de frío. —Yrsa cruza la cama moviéndose regañadientes fuera de la vista del espejo y acaricia el hueco vacío a su lado.

Darcy quiere alejarse y cerrar los ojos, pero Yrsa no se aparta, y si Yrsa no cierra los ojos Darcy tampoco puede. Tiene que mirar. Se mueve entre las sombras, cada movimiento es vacilante. Si Darcy poseyera el control de la voz de Yrsa habría jadeado. Loki se ve más joven, de unos dieciséis años humanos; la mente de Yrsa no le da ningún conocimiento de la edad que realmente tiene. Iba vestido con pantalones negros y una túnica verde, el cuello adornado de oro. Su pelo es muy corto, rizado en las sienes y la nuca. No le queda mal corto, realza las facciones de su rostro claramente en relieve. En sus ojos verdes Darcy ve la anticipación y la ansiedad. Parpadea y por un instante, hay otra emoción allí. Una vez más, Darcy habría gemido de haber podido, porque es el miedo lo que ve allí.

En todas las imágenes que ha visto, con todo lo que se ha dicho, ella asocia a Loki con muchas emociones. Éxito, ira, rencor. Pero no miedo. Ni siquiera creía que fuera algo que él fuese capaz de sentir.

Los Pies de Loki están desnudos, haciéndolo parecer extrañamente vulnerable. Todo lo que Yrsa sabe es que está también desnuda. Mientras camina hacia la cama sus manos se aprietan en puños, sus nudillos se quedan sin sangre.  
Yrsa pone los ojos en blanco, Darcy inmediatamente desea poder hacer que la mujer se abofetee a sí misma. ¿No podía ver lo asustado y nervioso que Loki estaba? Parece que no, porque los labios de Yrsa se curvan hacia atrás enseñando los dientes en algo casi, pero no del todo, como una sonrisa.

—Quítate la ropa, —dice Yrsa. —No hay nada seductor en el autocontrol.

Ni siquiera le ofrece a Loki la cortesía de mirar cómo se desviste. En cambio, ella mira a su propio cuerpo, trazando la filigrana de un brazalete que lleva alrededor de una muñeca. Es una cosa muy hermosa que evoca a las vides y las flores que crecen bajo el Sol. Sólo cuando Loki se aclara la garganta Yrsa mira hacia arriba. No dice nada, simplemente levanta una ceja, sus labios se encrespan de nuevo. Darcy quiere volver a hacer que la mujer se bofetee, quiere golpear su rostro por la manera en que mira a Loki.

Se pone de pie, desnudo, con los puños apretados a sus costados, su ropa cuidadosamente doblada y dejada de lado sobre una mesa. Él es tan alto como Yrsa pero pálido como la luz de la Luna, que contrasta con la piel de ella bruñida como el Sol. Tampoco es tan musculoso como Yrsa, pero hay una belleza en él, una esbeltez en sus músculos que hablan de un tipo diferente de fuerza. Una especie de fuerza que Yrsa no puede ver.

Yrsa suspira y se encuentran de nuevo, sus muslos se separaran. Ella no dice nada, tan solo mira hacia el techo. En su visión periférica, Darcy observa cómo Loki se arrastra encima de la cama. Se sienta sobre los talones moviendo la mirada de su cara a sus pechos, su vientre y sus muslos. Toma rápidas miradas, casi tímido, pero Darcy puede ver el hambre, el deseo en sus ojos.

—¿Y bien? —pide Yrsa estirando sus brazos sobre la cama. —Mirar no logra nada, Brujo de Plata. Thor nunca fue tan débil.

Él hace una mueca ante eso como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico. La mente de Yrsa le suministra a Darcy una imagen de Thor desnudo debajo de ella, forzando los músculos mientras empuja profundamente en su interior. Darcy siente que su estómago inexistente se contrae. _¿Esta mujer había estado con Thor y ahora con Loki ? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí ?_

Loki cierra los ojos tragando con dificultad. Cuando los abre sonríe, pero Darcy puede ver el esfuerzo que le supone. Se trata de una máscara, esa sonrisa es un muro detrás del cual se esconde.

—¿Me llamaste Brujo de Plata? —Él está tratando de tener un tono casual, pero su voz tiembla ligeramente. —¿Te has preocupado en averiguar el porqué me llaman así?

Cubre el cuerpo de Yrsa con el suyo. Yrsa no se mueve. Dentro, Darcy es dolorosamente consciente de lo mucho más grande que es la mujer de Asgard respecto a Loki. Ambos coinciden en altura, pero él es mucho más delgado, su cuerpo más fino y deshuesado. Ella también es consciente de cómo sorprendentemente su piel es suave, un fuerte contraste embriagador para los discos dorsales de los músculos de abajo. Curiosamente, él también está frío, como si acabara de entrar en el corazón del invierno. Yrsa también se siente un tanto fría, porque ella se estremece y se le pone la piel de gallina .

Loki se aleja, las cejas se juntan por un momento. Yrsa le dedica una mirada dura y luego su máscara vuelve a su lugar de nuevo. Yrsa no hace nada, simplemente está ahí, con las manos apoyadas a los lados de la cama. Y Darcy, en contra de todo lo que piensa de Loki, de pronto quiere más que nada hacer que esta mujer levante sus manos para sostener al pobre muchacho. Darle una mísera señal de que le quiere, que no está totalmente mal.

Ella no puede hacer nada y así Yrsa simplemente yace allí con Loki descendiendo de nuevo, esta vez a por un beso. Él claramente lo ignora, pero es apasionado. Darcy puede sentir el deseo enrollado firmemente sobre él, incluso para esta mujer que se encuentra totalmente insensible bajo su peso. Él se estremece en cada parte como una tormenta a punto de estallar. Darcy se da cuenta que mientras la boca de Loki se mueve por el cuello de Yrsa, sus pechos y el vientre, que no tiene ni idea de que Yrsa no quiere estar aquí. Darcy quiere mirar hacia otro lado, y esta vez , al menos , Yrsa cumple volteando la cabeza hacia un lado para admirar su pulsera.

Darcy no puede ver a Loki pero todavía puede sentir sus manos moviéndose contra el cuerpo de Yrsa. Sus dedos están temblando contra la piel de ella sin detenerse en ninguna parte. Darcy casi habría pensado que en su exterior parecía tan poco predispuesto como Yrsa, pero luego cambió y se notó la clara evidencia de su deseo contra el laxo muslo de ella.

Yrsa dio un suspiro, volvió la mirada de su brazalete.

—Brujo de Plata, ¿es esto todo lo que sabes hacer?

Hay puntos brillantes de color rojo en las mejillas de Loki cuando él se incorpora para cubrir a Yrsa nuevo. Su aliento viene rápido, temblando dentro y fuera de él. Por el contrario, la respiración de Yrsa se desacelera. Un fragmento de los pensamientos de la mujer llegan a Darcy: _Él debería durar tres o cuatro minutos, como mucho. Chico verde_.

Darcy quiere golpearla de nuevo, cuando Loki mueve sus caderas, aprieta en ella, tratando y fallando en conseguir introducirse en su interior. Por último, Yrsa se mueve agarrándolo con su mano y tirando de él dentro ella. Yrsa está seca y le duele, pero no muestra evidencia alguna a Loki. Los ojos de Yrsa se centran en el techo mientras Loki se mueve dentro de ella, permitiendo a Darcy ver sólo fragmentos de su cara. Sus ojos están cerrados, sus labios abiertos y se sonroja. Su aliento viene caliente y desigual contra el oído de Yrsa. Él está, para estupefacción de Darcy, hermoso. Yrsa no ve nada de eso, no siente odio o repulsión por Loki, sólo hay una absoluta indiferencia.

El eje de Loki crece cada vez más rápido e Yrsa regresa de nuevo la mirada a su brazalete. A medida que su cabeza se mueve, Darcy ve la cara de Loki en su totalidad. Sus ojos están abiertos ahora, el verde casi ahogado por el negro de sus pupilas. Hay una expresión de asombro absoluto en esos ojos y le rompe el corazón a Darcy saber que Yrsa no siente absolutamente nada. Loki empuja una vez, dos veces más y su cuerpo se tensa , dibujando con su cuerpo tenso un arco. Él no hace ningún sonido aparte de expulsar el aliento, como un suspiro.

Por un momento, los dos todavía están unidos, luego Loki se inclina hacia abajo torpemente para besar a Yrsa de nuevo. Él llega a tomar su mano y sus dedos rozan la pulsera. Algo se estremece por la sala mientras sus dedos tocan el metal. Yrsa se mueve a continuación saliendo de debajo de Loki. Se viste rápidamente haciendo caso omiso de su semilla derramada sobre sus muslos. Sólo cuando se ha atado su corpiño se gira de nuevo hacia él, quien está de rodillas sobre la cama todavía desnudo. Toda la vulnerabilidad que Darcy había visto en él se ha ido, su rostro se cincela en duras líneas.

—Esa joya, —dice señalando la pulsera. Su voz es tan fría como sus ojos. —Te la ha dado mi padre.

Yrsa se estira en toda su estatura y baja la vista hacia él. —Es una cosa hermosa, ¿no es así?

—Es un precioso soborno, ¿verdad? —Loki hace un gesto con la mano, en un parpadeo está vestido y su pelo peinado hacia atrás. —¿Y a quién está destinado el hechizo contenido en esa baratija, querida Yrsa? Yo no, eso seguro. —Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Mi hermano, tal vez? ¿Te ves a ti misma como una princesa?

—¿Y por qué no? —Yrsa contraataca. —Es un pequeño precio caer en alguien como tú, a cambio de una corona.

Los ojos de Loki se abren aún más hasta que parecen fichas de esmeralda helada. Darcy ve que, a pesar de su enojo, no ha conectado realmente las cosas hasta este momento.

—¿Mi padre me envía una puta?

—Ninguna otra cosa podría tenerte. —Yrsa camina hacia el espejo pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Un mechón rizado resbala sobre la frente como un aro colgado allí. —No puedes compararte con tu hermano. En cualquier caso.

Dentro de Yrsa, Darcy se encoge. Detrás de la fría máscara de Loki puede ver cómo cada palabra le rompe, creando un punto débil que se agrieta y quiebra hasta que no hay nada de ese niño vulnerable de antes. Hasta que todo lo que queda es esa máscara.

—Y, Brujo. —Yrsa continúa, observándole desde el espejo. —Creo que tal vez esa lengua tuya sería más adecuada para…

Eso fue suficiente. Darcy podía ver lo que Yrsa iba a decir a continuación y no pudo aguantarse más. Todo lo que ella sabe es que él crecerá convirtiéndose en el hombre responsable de destrozar su mundo, el niño que está aquí de pie, antes no era ese tipo hombre. Y Darcy no sabe cómo lo hace, pero ella detiene la lengua de Yrsa y levanta su mano libre cerrándola con fuerza alrededor de la pulsera. Puede sentir el hechizo en el interior del metal, zumbando como un insecto atrapado. Su mente se centra, de nuevo sin saber cómo y aplasta el oro contra la piel de Yrsa. Los hilos de metal se clavan en su piel y presiona con más fuerza, zumbando el hechizo contra sus dedos. Finalmente, da un paso, rompe el hechizo y la magia sube como humo de colores en el aire. Exhausta, Darcy deja caer las manos de Yrsa a los costados, pero no permite que la mujer se mueva o hable de nuevo. Ya ha hecho suficiente daño.

Los ojos de Loki observan toda la escena y se estrechan cuando Yrsa se interrumpe a media frase y ve de cerca como se destruye la pulsera. —Así no es como ocurrió, —murmura.

Él acecha en la cama, arrastra sus dedos a través de la estructura de madera y coge un pedazo de las sábanas de seda. Luz verdosa se reúne alrededor de sus dedos y la seda se convierte en un líquido que gotea a través de ellos.

—Bien, bien, —dice.

A medida que gira, la luz dorada se reúne en torno a él . Cuando se enfrenta a Darcy/Yrsa de nuevo, él es el Loki que Darcy ha visto en el material de archivo de las noticias. Más mayor, más duro, sus ojos magullados, el cuerpo envuelto en cuero y metal. Su casco de cuernos absorbe la luz afilando la iluminación hasta que parece un arma en sí misma.

Acecha a Darcy/Yrsa, sus movimientos son los de un depredador, sus penetrantes ojos están sobre ella sosteniéndola en el sitio. Darcy siente la amenaza del frío que emana de él. Incluso Yrsa, atrapada en su cuerpo, tiembla.

—Ahora, —dice Loki. Se acerca, se inclina cerca asomándose a los ojos de Yrsa. Los cuernos de su casco enmarcan su rostro y la atrapa. —¿Quién eres tú para entrar en un sueño como este? Yrsa no, eso seguro. —Se inclina todavía más cerca y ella puede oler el cuero y el hielo en él. Loki levanta una mano y da golpecitos con el dedo contra su frente. —¿Quién mira desde detrás de estos ojos?

En el lugar donde él la toca, la piel de Yrsa se congela mientras arrastra sus dedos helados hacia su rostro.  
Loki sonríe fríamente y luego se mueve hacia atrás. Se reclina en la cama como si fuera un trono con las piernas largas cruzadas delante de él mientras espera que su magia haga el trabajo. Se ve casi aburrido, pero no apartó la vista. Poco a poco, la forma de Yrsa se congela alrededor de Darcy, va perdiendo el color de su piel hasta que Darcy se encuentra atrapada en el hielo. Su visión está distorsionada por éste ya que cubre sus ojos. Su aliento está atrapado en sus pulmones.

Ella quiere cerrar los ojos .

No puede.

Ella quiere correr.

No puede.

Ella sólo quiere respirar.

Loki no se ha movido, simplemente permanece sentado allí, observando. Darcy piensa frenéticamente. Cae en la cuenta finalmente de lo que dijo Loki. Esto es un sueño. No es real. Ella se concentra, piensa en la luz del Sol, en la llama, en el calor. Y el hielo se derrite.

Cae al suelo, agua en cascada a su alrededor, sal en sus los labios. Está empapada, con el pelo desaliñado, pero vestida por suerte en jeans y una camisa suelta. Extrañamente, todavía lleva el brazalete de Yrsa, el oro se retuerce contra su piel.

—Está bien, cerebro, —dice ella centrándose en la alfombra mojada bajo sus pies. —Es hora de despertar. —No sucede nada. Aprieta los dientes. Se pellizca en el brazo. —Vamos, derretí el hielo, ¿no? Sólo un poco más. —Ella aprieta los párpados de nuevo, lo suficientemente fuerte para traer lágrimas a sus ojos. —Aleja la alfombra. —La alfombra se desvanece y ella se suspende en el aire. Una chispa triunfar dentro de ella. Es sólo un sueño y puede despertar. —Correcto, —dice cerrando los ojos. —Ahora el dormitorio y todo lo que contiene. Cuando abra los ojos voy a estar sola y luego me despertaré. Y, por cierto, cerebro, ¿podrías no traerme nunca más a este extraño sueño, por favor? Te voy a dar todas las rosquillas que quieras. Apuesto a que Stark tiene rosquillas escondidas lejos en alguna parte.

Abre los ojos. La cama se ha ido. El dormitorio se ha ido. Loki todavía está allí. Se sienta en la oscuridad como lo había hecho en la cama, pero ahora se inclina hacia adelante con las manos sobre las rodillas. Él la está mirando curioso.

—Tú no deberías ser capaz de hacer cambios en mi sueño, —dice.

—Estoy bastante segura de que es mi sueño, amigo, —contesta Darcy.

Él levanta una ceja. —¿Ah, sí? —Se levanta haciendo un movimiento suave con los pies. Un paso, dos, y luego está de pie sobre ella, la piel y el aroma del hielo envolviéndose alrededor de ella. —¿Entonces por qué estás soñando conmigo?

Bueno, mierda. Darcy no tiene una respuesta para eso. —¿Tal vez tengo una especie de fiebre en el cerebro? —Él se ríe de eso, sus ojos la barren de arriba a abajo. Su lengua se asoma para humedecer sus labios. Sonríe a continuación, moviéndose de repente, el crujido del cuero suena cuando su brazo se envuelve alrededor de su cintura, tirando de su cuerpo contra él.

—Pobre mortal, ¿soñando con tu dios? —Se mueve y ella puede sentir su dureza presionando contra ella. Una extraña mezcla de calor y frío viene de él. —Disfrutaste de esa pequeña escena, ¿verdad? —Su mano se desliza hacia abajo, traza la cadera y entonces él está levantando su muslo hasta la cintura, presionándose a sí mismo directamente contra ella, sus caderas meciéndose en un ritmo hipnótico. Durante todo el tiempo sus ojos sostienen los de ella, Darcy no puede mirar hacia otro lado. Y Darcy quiere mirar hacia otro lado. Quiere agarrar lo que fuera que le permitió controlar el sueño porque él se está moviendo de nuevo, sonriendo mientras roza su clítoris. Sus caderas continúan moviéndose a ese ritmo, y maldita sea, su cuerpo está respondiendo a él, su respiración es rápida y dura.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —le pregunta Loki. Los dedos de la mano libre hurgan debajo de su camisa, deslizándose hasta sus costillas para ahuecar un pecho, con el pulgar frota en círculos alrededor de su pezón . Él no está sonriendo ahora y sus ojos son duros. Sus caderas se mueven más rápido. —¿Esto? —Darcy le mira y ella recuerda al niño escondido en las sombras, las cosas que Yrsa le dijo. Y entonces ella se está moviendo, levantando la mano a su mejilla, su pulgar acariciando la línea de su mandíbula. La armadura de Loki se desvanece y se tambalea hacia atrás vestido con la camisa y el pantalón negro que llevaba en la celda debajo de la Torre Stark. —¿Quién eres tú ? —Su voz es vacilante, incierta.

Darcy lucha para detener su cuerpo que todavía se curva hacia el suyo y mantener sus caderas quietas al ritmo que él estableció. Hay un dolor sordo entre sus muslos. Sus ojos la han delatado y ella cambia su peso, muy consciente de la costura de sus pantalones vaqueros presionando contra ella. —Darcy Lewis, —contesta.

Las cejas de Loki se levantan. —¿Qué eres?

—¿Estudiante de ciencias políticas? —Ella se ríe, suena hueco. —Bueno, ahora no. Supongo que ahora no soy nadie.

Los ojos de Loki miran bruscamente a los de ella. —¿Tú no eres _Nadie_? ¿De pie en el borde de la torre de Stark?

Darcy se siente como si ella hubiera sido lanzada a través de hielo. —Eso fue un sueño.

—Tú crees esto un sueño también, Darcy Lewis.

Darcy da un paso hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza. —No. No, yo no estoy haciendo esto. —Aprieta los puños sobre las sienes con tanta fuerza que oye los huesos crujir. —Despierta, Darcy. ¡Despierta, despierta!

—Eso no va a lograr nada, Darcy Lewis.

Darcy se aleja. Sus palabras han provocado un recuerdo. —Si uno cae en un sueño, por lo general se despierta con un sobresalto, ¿verdad? —Ella pregunta. —Te despiertas.

—Darcy.

Darcy cierra los ojos, se concentra. Loki sigue hablando pero ella ignora su voz y cuando vuelve a abrirlos están de pie en la cima de la Torre Stark, el viento frío azota a su alrededor. Ella está de pie en el precipicio, Loki varios pasos detrás de ella. Lo escucha comenzar a moverse, pero ella es más rápida y salta. Los dedos de Loki se cierran alrededor de su muñeca mientras cae y levanta la cabeza hacia arriba. Una emoción que no puede colocar cruza su rostro y ella ve a ese chico frágil nuevo. Por un momento, Darcy se está ahogando en sus ojos y no quiere nada más que dejarle tirar de ella hacia arriba.

El brazalete de oro está atrapado entre ellos, el metal mordiendo su piel. Crece el frío y ella siente que los hilos de oro comienzan a caer de uno en uno. Los ojos de Loki se ensanchan y entonces él está perdiendo su agarre sobre su muñeca y ella cae , cae y cae y cae...

Darcy se despierta helada hasta los huesos, temblando con tanta fuerza que sus dientes castañean. Le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta que está en su cama, en su apartamento. Que no está cayendo.

Cuando cierra los ojos puede ver la cara de Loki, el miedo en su mirada cuando ella comienza a deslizarse de sus manos.

Sale de las mantas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Hace una mueca cuanto siente el dolor en la muñeca. La piel ha sido cauterizada, no, ha sido cicatrizada. Hay un patrón delicado como enredaderas . El mismo patrón que había en el brazalete que Yrsa había llevado en su sueño.

Ella todavía está mirando la marca cuando ve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Su nuevo ordenador portátil sigue funcionando, aunque el protector de pantalla ha atenuado la imagen. La mano de Darcy tiembla mientras extiende la mano y toca una tecla para iluminarla plenamente. La cámara de la celda debajo de la Torre Stark se está ejecutando, la imagen sale ligeramente desigual, pixelada, hasta que la conexión hace que funcione de nuevo.  
Loki está despierto y mirando directamente a la cámara con una mano ligeramente extendida, como si él tratara de alcanzar algo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Romperse

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Darcy corre.

Tiene el teléfono que le dio Stark en la mano mientras se mueve a través de las calles. La imagen de la cámara en la celda de Loki ha desaparecido distorsionada por la estática. Capta destellos ocasionales de los muebles, del suelo y el techo, pero no ve a Loki, es imposible saber qué está pasando en la celda. Si él ha estallado.

A su alrededor la ciudad está completamente silenciosa, el único sonido que se escucha es el eco desigual de sus botas contra el pavimento. Una parte de su mente se conciencia de lo que ve: Nueva York, _la ciudad que nunca duerme_, silenciosa como los muertos. Esa misma parte de ella quiere detenerse a observar el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo, es casi como estar en casa, sin las luces de la ciudad reflejándose y borrando la noche.

Sigue corriendo, mirando hacia el teléfono cada pocos segundos. Ignora su respiración agitada, el sudor arrastrándose por su columna vertebral. No tiene en cuenta, tampoco, la subida de adrenalina . Hay algo en esta liberación de atravesar la ciudad vacía. Es la primera vez desde el ataque que ha salido de noche sola. Finalmente llega a la torre, fuera de la entrada principal se dobla rendida sin aliento. El vestíbulo y la torre son de color oscuro, las únicas luces que se ven, son un débil resplandor en el piso superior, probablemente Stark trabajando en algo, asume.

—Es mejor estar trabajando en algo que va a arreglar el mundo, —murmura entre jadeos.

Probablemente no, agrega en silencio. La existencia misma del traje de Stark, Iron Man, fue uno de los detonantes que llevaron a la primera serie de guerras . Entonces, y ahora, como si de un patio de escuela se tratara, las naciones se pelean. Tú tienes un juguete que brilla, lo quiero; no, yo quiero tener uno más grande y mejor que el tuyo y así puedo destruir tu juguete. Y así sucesivamente hasta que todos caemos muertos y el vencedor llega a gobernar un montón de cenizas.

—¿Sin embargo está bien para ti, no es así, Stark ? —Darcy se pregunta, buscando en el bolsillo su pase de seguridad. —Tienes la oportunidad de vivir a salvo en su torre mientras que el resto de nosotros vivimos con la mierda que tú comenzaste.

Cuando su respiración por fin se restablece, se mueve en torno a una de las entradas laterales. Durante el día siempre hay un guardia aquí para comprobar su identidad, pero esta es la primera vez que ha estado aquí de noche y la estación de guardia está vacía. Hay un escáner de identificación al lado de la puerta y una cámara con una luz roja que parpadea por encima de ella, imagina que se trata de J.A.R.V.I.S.; reprime las ganas de saludar a la cámara mientras se analiza su pase. Un momento después el LED se torna en verde y las luces parpadean mientras pasa por el umbral, cerrándose la puerta detrás de ella. Las luces se encuentra a medio iluminar. Una luz ámbar cálida la sigue mientras camina, otras luces parpadean encendiéndose y apagándose mientras se mueve por los pasillos.

Continúa comprobando su teléfono pero ahora toda la imagen permanece estática. Ya se encuentra en el ascensor antes de que se dé cuenta de por qué sus pasos suenan desigual. A pesar de que se había cambiado los vaqueros por un par limpio y una camiseta fresca, las botas que había cogido del armario no concedían, una era negra y la otra roja, al menos los tacones se correspondían en altura.

—Qué elegante, Darcy, —dice mirándose las botas. —Qué estilo tienes.

Sin embargo, se da cuenta que el ascensor ha pitado y sale. Tampoco se ha peinado y lo único que hace es empujar sus gafas sobre la nariz. Probablemente ella se ve increíble y habrá guardias y a saber quién más aquí, ahora que Loki se ha despertado. Seguramente esté Pepper, piensa con amargura mientras explora su pase fuera de la sala de guardia. Ella realmente debe dormir con traje y el pelo recogido en un moño francés, al menos eso significa que no estará de guardia. Un Loki despierto tomaría mucho más que simplemente echar un vistazo.

Para su sorpresa, la sala de guardia está vacía. También hace frío, el sudor en la piel se torna como el hielo. Se cierra el abrigo pero no hace nada para detener el temblor que la atenaza. La única luz que hay en la habitación viene de uno de los monitores que actualmente muestra un protector de pantalla giratorio con el logotipo de Stark. Su temblor se intensifica mientras se mueve alrededor. Pulsa una tecla para activar el monitor, un momento apagado y después la imagen de las cámaras aparece. Loki está sentado en la misma posición de siempre, una pierna extendida con un brazo apoyado en la rodilla y los ojos cerrados.

Se desplaza hacia atrás a través de la grabación guardada. No se ha movido en toda la noche.  
Sólo le toma un segundo cerrar de golpe la mano bajo el control de la puerta y salir al pasillo fuera de la celda. Las luces le deslumbran por un momento y parpadea frenéticamente hasta que sus ojos se adaptan. Cuando lo hacen, se da la vuelta y se deja caer contra la pared de plexiglás. Algo se estremece en su piel con el contacto, parte de un hechizo mantiene la magia de Loki atada, supuestamente.

Loki no se ha movido y sin embargo, ella le vio en su portátil poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la mano. Presiona los nudillos de sus manos contra sus sienes. —¿Estoy volviéndome loca? —_Soñar con Loki probablemente ya es más que suficiente para confirmar esa hipótesis_, piensa. Por no mencionar el tipo de sueño que tenía. Incluso el recuerdo trae una presión palpitante entre sus piernas.

Está en la puerta cerrada antes de darse cuenta de que dejó el mando a distancia sobre la mesa de la sala de guardia. Golpea con el puño contra la puerta y lo único que consigue es ganar una mano magullada. Se hunde en el suelo de espaldas a la puerta, desde aquí se puede observar sólo una porción limitada de la celda: una silla, el borde de la mesa. _¿Acaso dejan las luces encendidas todo el tiempo?_ se pregunta. Está convencida de que en realidad se trata de un método de tortura, tal vez ésa sea la razón.

Por lo menos su teléfono todavía se encuentra en el bolsillo, tiene la pantalla activada y se desplaza por sus contactos antes de acordarse de lo que Daniel Blackwood le dijo: todas sus llamadas serían redireccionadas a él y ella de ninguna manera quería llamarle para que viniera a salvarla de su propia estupidez. De acuerdo con el reloj de su teléfono tan sólo eran las tres de la mañana. A las siete alguien vendría a por la bandeja de comida de Loki y la dejaría salir. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Se desliza más abajo, estirando su abrigo a su alrededor lo más apretado que puede. Se tapa desde las piernas hasta el pecho y cierra las manos alrededor de las rodillas. De repente se siente agotada y recuerda el hecho de que en estos momentos debería estar en casa durmiendo. Se encuentra congelada, aunque poco a poco va dejando de temblar. _Cuando dejes de temblar será cuando el peligro de la hipotermia haya desparecido._ Es un eco de la voz de su madre, por supuesto . ¿Quién sino? Un recuerdo de su madre.

Lentamente se va dejando introducir en el sueño. El aire que entra precipitadamente de la sala de guardia se siente caliente, lo que le da miedo, porque recuerda el frío que había sentido cuando había llegado.  
Lo que más le asusta es cuando al darse la vuelta, ve que no hay nadie en la sala de guardia. Mira en la habitación vacía, un calor se mueve hormigueando contra la piel entre los omóplatos y fluye por sus brazos hasta envolverla alrededor de sus muñecas. Sonríe, aún medio aturdida por el frío porque se siente casi como si alguien la estuviera acunando. Un dolor profundo viaja a través de ella y la sonrisa desaparece cuando recuerda cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien realmente la abrazó.

El calor continúa moviéndose a través de ella, aclarándole la cabeza y el pulso cada vez más rápido. Comienza a temblar de nuevo y esta vez, ya no se debe solamente al frío. _Alguien abrió esa puerta_. Y de pronto, sabe que cuando se dé la vuelta él estará detrás de ella, despierto.

Siente el síndrome del miembro fantasma en sus manos, en su cuerpo contra el de ella y su respiración se acelera a un ritmo desigual cuando se gira. _No se ha movido_. Exhala con fuerza casi riéndose y a la vez sollozando. Los LED rojos de las cámaras parpadean y se ríe de nuevo. _J.A.R.V.I.S._, obviamente. Lo más probable es que haya algún sistema a prueba de fallos para asegurarse de que los idiotas como ella no se queden encerrados dentro.

_¿Y qué pasa con ese sueño? ¿Sobre el hecho de que le viste despierto?_

Darcy regresa a la sala de guardia, la puerta se cierra tras ella. —Fue sólo un sueño. El estrés. Tal vez el simple hecho biológico de no haber descansado durante demasiado tiempo. Hormonas, todas esas cosas.

_¿Qué pasa con la cicatriz?_

Su corazón late mientras tira de la manga de su abrigo. La piel es lisa y sin cicatrices. La habitación está vacía.

—¿Ves? Sólo fue un sueño.

Se recuesta en la silla del escritorio. Según la pantalla del ordenador son más de las cinco de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para echarse a dormir y demasiado pronto para empezar su turno. Suspira, se mueve hacia el sofá y se acuesta. Está lleno de bultos y anhela su cama, pero es mejor que el suelo. Mejor que cuando Loki está sentado.

Darcy se da la vuelta, apoya una mano en la oreja como si eso pudiera acallar la voz. —El idiota tiene una cama, él simplemente decide no usarla. No es mi problema lo que decida hacer. —La voz, por una vez, no contesta.

Darcy bosteza mientras se desploma por el pasillo de su edificio. Su turno pasó sin nada que reportar, además de desear hasta los huesos una taza de café. Incluso se había llegado a plantear seriamente la posibilidad de secuestrar la cafetera, además de ver si había algunos fragmentos de café atrapados en el filtro.

Sus bolsillos, por lo menos, estaban cargados de paquetes de comida que había envuelto desde las bandejas vírgenes de Loki. Su propio estómago se había acalambrado cuando vio las porciones de comida, pero su terquedad le había impedido comérselo. Otras personas lo necesitaban más, se recordaba una y otra vez. Además, todavía tenía comida en casa, hasta Pop-Tarts.

Bosteza de nuevo mientras llega a la puerta de su apartamento, introduce una mano en el bolsillo y saca las llaves. Todo lo que quiere ahora es una ducha, un poco de comida y cama. Sus ojos están llenos de derrames y le toma un momento darse cuenta de que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Mete la otra mano en el bolsillo de su táser. No está allí.

Medio tropieza, hay medias tiradas en el apartamento. Todas las habitaciones están vacías de intrusos. No le llevó mucho tiempo notar que algo faltaba, ya no estaba todo su alijo de comida, incluidos los paquetes que había reservado para Vinh. Hasta el cebo para ratones había desaparecido. También su iPod, el táser y su antiguo teléfono. La mayor parte de su ropa, incluyendo el abrigo calentito y las botas . Alguien las había alineado perfectamente con su respectiva pareja, excepto las que no coincidían que todavía las llevaba puestas, y eso le hizo reír.

El portátil de Stark continúa allí. Está cerrado, una serie de lo que parecían ser placas blindadas se cierran en torno a él. Las toca suavemente y las placas se abren mostrando compartimentos ocultos. Algún tipo de tecnología que la reconoce, piensa. Se pregunta si lo hizo por la persona que intentó robarlo. Hay una marca de quemadura en el escritorio en la que prefiere no pensar. Un examen rápido de la puerta le revela que ninguna de las cerraduras habían sido forzadas, por lo que se ve obligada a concluir que, en su prisa por llegar a la Torre Stark, se dejó la puerta abierta o sin echar los cerrojos.

Aunque no quiere, echa un vistazo a las imágenes de las cámaras en la celda de Loki. El hijo de puta todavía está allí sentado sin hacer nada. Le mira fijamente, frotándose la muñeca que fue marcada durante su sueño, como si se acabara de despertar. No sucede nada, por supuesto, el cabronazo se queda dormido o en estado de coma, o catatónico o lo que sea.

Curiosamente, alguien ha dejado un viejo iPod al lado del portátil. _¿A cambio de lo que se llevaron?_ Ella toma el iPod con cuidado, está maltratado y golpeado, la pantalla es apenas legible. —No es realmente un intercambio justo, —murmura Darcy. Pero no puede evitarlo y rebusca en los cajones hasta que encuentra un viejo par de auriculares descartando uno de los pequeños altavoces que no se habían llevado ya que se producían un sonido de estática de fondo junto con la música. Lo enchufa y enciende el iPod. Descubre rápidamente que sólo hay una canción en el aparato, clásica y enloquecedoramente familiar.

Entrecierra los ojos observando la pantalla hasta que es capaz de distinguir el título: _Adagio Sostenuto de Beethoven_. A su madre le gustaba escuchar la _Sonata Claro de Luna_ cuando los tiempos fueron mejores. Darcy se sienta en el suelo, presiona la frente contra las rodillas. La puerta sigue abierta pero no le importa. Deja que la música la llene, cada nota se hunde en un abismo interior.


	8. Capítulo 8: Despertar

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

—Pensamos que te habías ido.

Darcy se despierta quitándose los auriculares de las orejas que caen al suelo. _Moonlight Sonata_ continúa sonando, metálica y suave. Hay una chica de pie en el umbral, es alta, fácilmente veinte centímetros más alta que Darcy, delgada hasta los huesos, de piel pálida y cabello oscuro que ha sido recortado de forma desigual en varios lugares lo suficiente como para revelar la curva desnuda de su cuello. Lleva una falda hecha de retazos de telas de colores con leggings negros rasgados. También lleva uno de sus jerséis favoritos, es rojo y verde igual que el que le regaló su madre por Navidad antes de que se trasladara a la universidad. Era de punto de lana barata y siempre le picaba en el cuello. La chica toca con una mano delgada las cerraduras en la parte interior de la puerta. Sus uñas son cortas, con las cutículas mordidas y acribilladas de heridas.

—Es como un código, —dice ella. —Te dejaste la puerta abierta anoche, cuando dejaste la ciudad.

Darcy se levanta del suelo, sus articulaciones están rígidas y se pregunta cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada allí con la canción repitiéndose. Mira la pantalla del portátil de Stark lo suficiente para ver que Loki todavía continúa sentado en el suelo de su celda, después cierra el equipo.

—Ozy trató de coger esto también, —dice la chica. Ella sonríe, su expresión desaparece mientras mira el pasillo. Darcy aparta hacia atrás su pelo enredado y endereza sus gafas. Mataría por un café en este momento, cualquier cosa para poner en marcha su mente brumosa.

—¿Te llevaste mis cosas? —pregunta por fin.

La chica se encoge de hombros, el movimiento hace que Darcy se percate de que lleva algo colocado alrededor de los hombros, una bufanda, tal vez.

—Ozy y sus chicos aseguraron este edificio. Buena suerte, por cierto, ellos ya perdieron a algunos en sus luchas. Pero es nuestro ahora. Luz, agua caliente y todo eso. —Ella apunta al iPod en el suelo, en los auriculares continúa sonando la música. —Eso fue lo que me dejaron. Me imaginé que alguien que ama tanto la música debe tenerlo, ¿no?

—Así que pensaste que yo no estaba, ¿pero lo dejaste de todos modos?

La chica cambia el peso de una pierna a la otra. —Ozy fue el que se llevó todo, no yo. No dejaría comida fresca atrás. —La muchacha se toca los labios con un dedo. —El olor de eso. Me había olvidado de cómo las cosas brillantes pueden oler.

Darcy sabe que ella debe sentirse enojada con esta chica, pero se siente algo así como resignada. Todo el mundo se muere de hambre, incluso ella.

—Soy Sif, por cierto, —dice la chica.

—¿Sif?

La joven cambia el peso de nuevo.

—Ya sabes, es parte de la iniciación de Ozy. Todos nos ponemos nuevos nombres de dioses y diosas y reclamamos nuestro poder.

Darcy empuja hacia atrás el pelo de nuevo, haciendo una mueca mientras sus dedos se quedan atrapados entre los enredos. —Te das cuenta de que Sif es una persona real, ¿no? Una extranjera, no una diosa. La gente pensaba que Sif, Odín, Thor y... —No se atreve a decir su nombre. Incluso la idea de que él tocó fantasmalmente su piel, el recuerdo de sus ojos ardiendo en su interior... _Fue sólo un sueño_, se dice a ella misma. Y Dios, ¿por qué estaba aún soñando con él de esa manera, de todos modos? El tipo era y es un monstruo.

Se da cuenta de que se está frotando la muñeca, la que había sido marcada con una cicatriz durante su sueño. Obliga a sus manos colocarse a los costados consciente de que la chica todavía le está mirando. —¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —le pregunta Darcy. —¿El que tenías antes de que Ozy…?

—Ozymandias, dice la joven. Ella se hincha cuando menciona el nombre vibrando de orgullo. —Él dice que ya no debemos utilizar más esos nombres porque nos atan al viejo mundo.

—¿Ozymandias? Te das cuenta de que eso no es un dios, ¿no? Es un poema. Y un villano de cómic o héroe. No recuerdo cuál.

—Si él dice que es un nombre de Dios, entonces lo es —La chica golpea sus largos dedos sobre las cerraduras de la puerta. —Bethany, —añade en voz baja. —Mi nombre es Bethany, Beth. Como Beth en _Mujercitas_.

Darcy sonríe entonces. —Me encantaba ese libro. Aunque siempre me pareció que Jo era mejor. —Le tiende la mano. —Es un placer conocerte, Beth. Yo soy Darcy.

Beth sonríe, es una expresión genuina, aunque ella no toma la mano de Darcy. —Yo también. Solía pensar que tal vez me gustaría ser una escritora como ella. Pero resulta que es bastante difícil ser escritor cuando apenas puedes leer. Dislexia. —Se encoge de hombros. —Nada de eso importa ahora, de todas formas. —Ella se muerde el labio. —¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —tira de su jersey. —Cogimos tus cosas.

—Bueno, fue Ozy quien se lo llevó todo y si no me equivoco, no llegó a comerse nada de esa comida, ¿verdad? —Beth envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, echa un vistazo por el pasillo de nuevo. Le guiña un ojo. —Puedes entrar, ¿sabes? —dice Darcy. —Quiero decir, ya lo hiciste una vez. Cierra la puerta.

Beth da un paso vacilante hacia el interior. Otro. Cuando se vuelve a cerrar la puerta, Darcy ve lo que lleva colocado alrededor de los hombros, es una bufanda larga y envuelto en ella hay un bebé, un niño tan pequeño que parece poco más que un muñeco. Está durmiendo tranquilamente, una pequeña mano se curva en la parte posterior del jersey de Beth.

Beth sonríe. —¿No es genial? Una de las chicas de Ozy, Morrigan, me enseñó cómo envolverle. Me contó que siempre llevaba así a todos sus hijos y ellos se acababan durmiendo. Esta es la primera vez que Ravi ha dormido en días.

—¿Ravi?

—Cosas de Ozy. Los niños que nacen ahora van a ser los primeros de una nueva generación, —dice Beth. —Ellos son los que llevarán de nuevo al planeta a lo que se supone que es. Ya sabes, armonía, paz y todo eso. Sin guerras, ni armas. —Beth ajusta una de las correas alrededor de sus hombros. —Todos los niños están siendo llamados con nombres de dioses y diosas. Ozy tiene una larga lista de ellos y tenemos la oportunidad de elegir qué nombre queremos. Aunque la mayoría de los buenos están destinados a sus propios hijos, pero Ravi está bien . Él es el dios Sol hindú.

—¿Hindú? ¿Eres hindú?

Beth resopla. —No lo creo. Mi madre era judía, me parece.

—¿No es eso un poco... raro, tomar el nombre de otra religión?

—Ozy dice que eso ya no importa. Además, no es como si aún existieran las religiones. —Beth está sonriendo otra vez y Darcy reconoce la luz que hay en sus ojos, es la de la adoración. Adoración ciega y absoluta. Beth está tan atrapada que medio baila, balanceándose de un lado a otro. El movimiento despierta a Ravi quien comienza a llorar, el sonido es extraordinariamente alto para un bebé tan pequeño.

—¡Mierda! —Beth desenvuelve la bufanda y toca a Ravi en la frente. Inconscientemente le lleva a la cama de Darcy y le tumba tirando de su suéter en el mismo movimiento. No lleva nada debajo, dejando al descubierto su pecho hundido y las costillas prominentes. Aprieta a Ravi contra su pecho. Él se agarra, chupa varias veces y luego se dispara a mamar, sus gritos son aún más fuertes ahora. Beth desliza un dedo en su boca, y él la mira, todavía gimiendo .

—Lo siento, —dice Beth. —Sigo tratando de darle de comer pero creo que ya no me queda leche. —Hay una línea profunda entre sus cejas depiladas. —No sé lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —le pregunta Darcy.

Beth levanta un hombro, ni siquiera es un encogimiento de hombros. —Hace pocos días, tal vez. No tengo hambre de todas formas.

Los bolsillos de Darcy todavía están llenos de la comida que ella sustrajo de la bandeja de Loki el día anterior. Un trozo de pan ya endurecido, una naranja y unas galletas. No es mucho, pero cuando se lo da a Beth, los ojos de la joven se agrandan.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —le pregunta con los ojos en la comida. —Ozy se llevó todo lo demás.

El estómago de Darcy se contrae dolorosamente, pero se obliga a sonreír. —Estoy bien, acabo de comer.

—Beth cambia a Ravi a uno de los brazos mientras le mece y mantiene un dedo en su boca para que él aspire al mismo tiempo. Ella toma la naranja con la mano libre y se la lleva a la nariz. Las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos. —Estábamos acostumbrados a cultivar en casa. Desde mi habitación se podía ver el árbol y yo siempre odiaba cuando estaba lleno de fruta. Nunca había tomado zumo de naranja, pastel de naranja o comido una. Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz por verlas ahora.

—Deja que te traiga un plato. —Darcy lo trae y pela la naranja, la rodaja que coge Beth se la puede comer con una mano. El jugo huele dulce, un olor penetrante que le recuerda al Sol. Rápidamente la comida desaparece. Beth sumerge un dedo en el jugo de naranja que queda en el plato y se lo da a Ravi para que lo chupe. Finalmente deja de gimotear.

—Hay que decirle a Ozy que necesita comida, —dice Darcy. —También necesita proteínas y vitaminas.

Beth hunde de nuevo su dedo en el jugo y alimenta a Ravi. —Puedo preguntar, supongo.

—Ravi tiene que comer también. Si tú tienes leche, entonces podrás alimentarle.

—Beth inclina la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Tienes hijos?

—Darcy sonríe, pero la expresión se siente tensa. —Familia numerosa.

—Yo no sé ni por dónde empezar. La mayoría de las farmacias están vacías.

La mano de Darcy se mueve hacia el iPod maltratado de su bolsillo. Se pregunta cuánto arriesgó Beth al dejárselo. —Puedo pedir ayuda a algunas personas.

Los ojos de Beth se iluminan, parece a una niña a quien le han prometido un regalo. —¿Lo harías? ¿Incluso después de lo que te hicimos?

—Bueno, yo dejé la puerta abierta , ¿verdad? Y si eso es un código, no es como si hubieses hecho algo malo de verdad.

La expresión del rostro de Beth es puro alivio. —Eres increíble , ¿sabes? Debes tener un nombre de diosa. Uno de los realmente buenos. Artemisa, tal vez. ¿O quizá debería ser Sif.

—Creo que la verdadera Sif probablemente tomaría mi cabeza si lo intentara.

Beth se muerde el labio por un momento. —Ya sabes, si esos dioses son reales, entonces tal vez los demás también lo sean. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? ¿Qué se puede tocar a un dios?

Manos fantasmales se mueven sobre Darcy y ella siente el calor dentro de su vientre. Si cerraba los ojos, sabía que podía evocar la imagen de Loki en un latido de corazón, tan real como si hubiera estado realmente entre sus brazos. Desde la calle se oye un golpe de metal contra metal. Darcy y Beth miran tanto hacia arriba como hacia la ventana, Beth logra cargar a Ravi sobre su espalda mientras se mueve. Había un hombre que se aferraba a un lado del edificio con los pies apoyados en las ventanas y una mano cerrándose entorno al alféizar. Llevaba una pesada bobina de alambre enrollada alrededor de su espalda y herramientas metidas en el cinturón. Beth le saludó con la mano y él respondió con un saludo a medias.

—¿Qué está haciendo ahí? —Pregunta Darcy.

—Extendiendo la energía de este edificio con los demás que hay alrededor.

Ella vio como el hombre desenrolló el alambre y comenzó a anudarlo en una ventana abierta. —Este edificio ya está lleno y la gente está empezando a moverse hacia el exterior. Pero ya sabes, todo el mundo quiere luz y agua y esas cosas. Ozy imagina que es más fácil conectar todo hasta este edificio que tratar de conseguir que la luz se vuelva a encender. Como conectar un montón de cables a una batería.

—No estoy segura de que funcione de esa manera.

—Si Ozy dice que lo va a hacer, entonces lo hará. —Alguien grita desde el pasillo y Beth se mueve de nuevo hacia la puerta. —¿Vas a ir a allí? ¿A pedir la comida?

Darcy descubre que quiere decir que no, pero Beth se da la vuelta y puede ver a ese pequeño bebé. Él no pidió nacer en este mundo. —Veré lo que puedo hacer. No puedo garantizar nada.

—Artemisa puede hacerlo, —dice Beth. —Ya sabes, tienes que venir al parque esta noche. Ozy dice que estamos abiertos a cualquier persona que quiera participar y si tú deseas permanecer en el edificio... —Con una sonrisa se va y la puerta se queda vacía otra vez.

Por los auriculares se sigue escuchando _Moonlight Sonata_. Darcy los coge y apaga el iPod. Se oyen voces que vienen por el pasillo y Ravi llora de nuevo, un gemido lastimero. Darcy suspira, entra en su armario para hacer un balance de lo que le queda de ropa.

El escaparate de Vinh ha cambiado. Todas las juntas se han rociado de negro sólido cubriendo las consignas de los grafitis y la mancha de sangre. El negro incluso se ha introducido en el espejo de la ventana, pero ahí se ha aferrado sólo en parches, secándose en surcos y manchas que parecen hematomas. En las tablas pintadas de negro, alguien roció una palabra en rojo: _Ozymandias_. La pintura roja sangra en el negro, manchas en los bordes de las palabras, gotas alargadas que llegan hasta el pavimento.

Darcy se estremece cuando llama a la puerta. Golpea de nuevo. Casi se ha dado por vencida cuando la puerta finalmente se abre en una grieta. Vinh se asoma y cuando él la ve le permite pasar. Lleva un cuchillo de trinchar y lo sujeta como si fuera algo normal, aunque su mano está temblando.

Vinh no dice nada y ella se apresura a entrar. Ve que hay cajas vacías en su laberinto, mientras se apresuran hacia la trampilla. Sólo cuando están abajo en el refugio, Vinh se relaja, aunque no suelta el cuchillo. Allí, bajo la luz, Darcy puede ver moretones en su brazo y un corte fino que se curva a través de su mejilla.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunta.

Vinh se lleva una mano al rostro. —Sólo fueron algunos chicos. Está bien, señorita Darcy. Llegamos a un entendimiento.

—Eso a mí no me parece a un entendimiento. Más bien se parece a unos pequeños mierdecillas que tratan de asumir el control golpeando a un… —Se traga las palabras.

—Está bien, señorita Darcy. Soy un hombre viejo y he sido peor que esos chicos. Como digo, está bien. —Él sonríe y ella ve que ha perdido otro diente y que hay sangre negra que recubre las encías.

—Ahora, señorita Darcy, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Me temo que mis proveedores no han sido capaces de abastecerme de más Pop-Tarts para ti.

Darcy fuerza una sonrisa pero no puede dejar de mirar los moretones y ese corte. —¿Vas a seguir intentando conseguir más?

Vinh se cruza de brazos y se inclina ligeramente. —Por ti, señorita Darcy, haría lo que fuera. —Hace una pausa. —Me recuerdas a mi hija mayor, Lin. Creo que hubiese llegado a ser como tú. Nunca tenía miedo.

Darcy tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sonreír. Vinh aparta la mirada parpadeando rápidamente. —¿Qué necesitas? —Solicita amablemente.

—¿Tienes algo para bebés? Para un bebé recién nacido, creo.

Las cejas de Vinh se levantan.

—Es para una amiga...

—¿En tu edificio?

Darcy levanta la vista. —Ella está atrapada en algunas cosas. Su bebé se está muriendo de hambre y él no eligió nada de esto.

La mano de se Vinh va a la corte de su mejilla pero asiente con la cabeza. —Voy a mirar.

Pasa al almacén. Las estanterías están prácticamente vacías ahora. Darcy se pregunta cuánto se llevaron Ozymandias y su banda. _¿Cuál sería la oferta que le había "dado" a Vinh como soborno para mantenerle a salvo? _Vinh regresa con las manos vacías.

—No hay nada, señorita Darcy. Las cosas para bebés fueron las primeras en acabarse cuando todo empezó a ir mal. ¿Quizás en un hospital? —Ambos saben que es una broma. El hospital fue uno de los primeros lugares saqueados, pero Darcy sonríe.

—Echaré un vistazo, Vinh. Tú... ¿estás bien?

Vinh aprieta las manos de nuevo. —Hoy estoy bien. Mañana estaré aún mejor. —Inclina la cabeza. —Voy a hablar con mis proveedores. Cualquier día, la ciudad se despertará de nuevo. Lo creo con todo mí ser.

Ella le deja allí bajo tierra, sin dejar de sonreír, aún asintiendo. Arriba, en la calle, incluso la fina luz del Sol parece fría.

Darcy desliza su pase de seguridad a través del escáner, espera impaciente. La luz roja parpadea dos veces y finalmente cambia a verde. Prácticamente quiere besarla, pero guarda de nuevo su pase y cruza la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella. Ha trabajado otro turno aburrido sin incidentes, a la espera de que la mayoría de los trabajadores se retirasen a sus apartamentos antes de ir a investigar en los otros sótanos. Tenía que haber trasteros en alguna parte, había decidido. Stark tendría que almacenar comida y suministros. Tal vez tuviera suerte y encontrase cosas para el bebé allí. Stark y su gente parecían estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad y esperaba que esta fuese una de ellas.

No se había dado cuenta qué tan extensos eran los sótanos de la Torre Stark. Se extendían por todas direcciones, conectando, intuye, con otros sótanos de muchos de los edificios cercanos. De vez en cuando, mientras camina por los pasillos, va pasando su pase por todas las puertas y puede sentir el ruido lejano del metro que le hace pensar en Vinh, en sus contusiones y cortes, en su pequeño refugio. Empuja ese pensamiento lejos tan pronto como se forma y se centra en su tarea.

La mayoría de los escáneres le niegan el acceso, pero de vez en cuando algunas puertas se abren. Encuentra un laboratorio de cultivo hidropónico, vacío y oscuro, habitaciones llenas de material de papelería. Por alguna razón, también hay una biblioteca aquí abajo, quiere quedarse allí, pero se conforma con hacer una nota mental de su ubicación. Por lo menos tener libros hará que sus turnos pasen más rápido.

Después de otra docena de puertas que le negaron su entrada, casi había abandonado cuando entró en una habitación. No había ninguna etiqueta en la puerta, mientras que las otras puertas tenían etiquetas, pero el aire en el interior era fresco y olía a cartón, lo suficientemente prometedor como para pasar dentro. Las luces en el interior están encendidas, iluminando largas hileras de estanterías sosteniendo lo que parecen ser cientos de cajas, sino miles. Darcy se asoma a unas pocas y no puede contenerse de empezar a bailar. Dentro de las cajas hay conservas, paquetes de liofilizados, incluso lo que parecen ser raciones para el ejército. Comida suficiente para alimentar a la Torre durante años y todo estaba sin tocar por lo que se podía ver .

No encuentra ningún manual y no parece haber ningún sistema sobre cómo se apilan las cosas. Tendrá que realizar una frustrante búsqueda, pero tiene la esperanza de que todo lo que necesita lo encontrará. Comienza a abrir las cajas de la estantería del primer pasillo cuando la puerta se abre. Darcy se queda congelada, una caja queda en equilibrio sobre el borde de la plataforma. Cuando Jane entra en la sala de almacenamiento, la caja cae al suelo y los paquetes de arándanos la rodean. Jane se la queda mirando. Lleva sus viejos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de franela que ha visto mejores días. No usa maquillaje y hay círculos debajo de los ojos. Parece que no ha dormido durante días.

—Um, ¿hola? —dice Darcy.

Jane continúa parada en la puerta con los dedos frotando el borde de su pase de seguridad. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Darcy?

Darcy se agacha y comienza a recoger los paquetes de arándanos y los apila de nuevo en la caja lo mejor que puede. —¿Estaba aburrida? ¿Tenía un antojo de arándanos?

Jane saca su teléfono del bolsillo, su pulgar se mueve sobre la pantalla.

—No irás a chivarte, ¿verdad? —Darcy termina de colocar los arándanos y pone la caja en el estante. Extiende sus manos para mostrarle a Jane que están vacías. —No he cogido nada. Te lo juro.

El teléfono de Jane vibra. Se muerde el labio, pero lo deja en el bolsillo. —Si lo que buscas es chocolate, de hecho encontré en algunas cajas, —dice Darcy. —La leche, sin embargo... ¿Crees que a Stark le gusta el chocolate negro? Ya sabes, antioxidantes y todo eso. Quizás a Pepper le gusta el chocolate con leche. Dios, conociendo a Stark, es probable que haya incluso champán aquí abajo. No me lo puedo imaginar negándose algo de diversión, incluso en el fin del mundo.

Ella es consciente de que está balbuceando, pero parece que no puede detenerse. Jane va al siguiente pasillo otra vez, abre una caja y saca algunas barras de proteínas. No mira a Darcy ni una vez. —¿Jane? Eres tú, ¿verdad? ¿Yo no estoy alucinando? Porque si lo estoy ¿puedo cambiarte por un hombre semidesnudo? Mi vida se ha vuelto un poco solitaria desde el apocalipsis. Oh, y me gustaría también una cerveza y tal vez un iPod nuevo, ya que estamos.

Jane abraza las barras de proteína contra su pecho. —Estoy aquí, Darcy.

—Bueno, maldita sea, no hay chicos para mí esta noche. —Darcy fuerza una sonrisa. —Hablando en serio, Jane, tienes mal aspecto. ¿Has dormido? ¿Has comido algo?

Jane se detiene. —Voy a dormir cuando... —Ella desvía la mirada.

—Oh. —Es Darcy quien mira hacia otro lado ahora —Estás trabajando en ese agujero de gusano, el Bifrost, claro.

Jane logra poner una sonrisa temblorosa. —Probablemente debería regresar a ello. —Ella se vuelve hacia la puerta, luego vacila. —Si necesitas comida sólo tienes que pedirlo, a que te dieron tu asignación. Y deberías ocupar el apartamento, es más seguro.

—Hey, tengo mi Táser. Nadie toca Darcy Lewis, ¿recuerdas? —Excepto que ella no tiene su Táser, por supuesto. Pero Jane no sabe eso, y por lo visto tiene bastante de qué preocuparse. —Por cierto, ¿se puede saber por qué Stark usa a JARVIS para espiarme? ¿Es súper raro, no? Quiero decir, me alegro de no quedarme atrapada en ciertos lugares y todo eso, pero es un poco espeluznante.

Jane se da la vuelta a continuación. —¿No te lo dijeron? JARVIS no supervisa ese subsótano. Todo esto es sólo un circuito cerrado que no está vinculado con los sistemas principales. Ni siquiera las imágenes de las cámaras llegan a arriba, a menos que las activen manualmente.

Darcy siente que su corazón deja de latir. —Oh.

—Leíste todos los papeles antes de firmarlos, ¿verdad?

—Hey, no soy estúpida, —dice Darcy. —¿Quién firma las cosas sin leerlas? —Se obliga a sonreír. —Ya que estamos, ¿sabes si hay una base de datos o lista de lo que hay aquí almacenado?

—No lo creo, no es algo a lo que debamos acceder, de todas formas. —Jane le está observando de cerca, con una expresión indescifrable. —¿Qué estás buscando?

—Um , ¿cosas para bebés? No son para mí, obviamente, no desde la última vez que lo comprobé y en ese momento no estaba embarazada. —Darcy cierra la boca en un balbuceo.

Jane la mira durante un momento más. —Voy a ver qué puedo encontrar, ¿de acuerdo? —duda de nuevo. —Darcy, cuídate, ¿vale? —Hay líneas de preocupación en su frente.

—Hey, soy la chica táser, ¿recuerdas? Rompe el mundo y yo encontraré la manera de sobrevivir.

Jane abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, luego niega un poco con la cabeza y sale de la habitación. Darcy escucha como sus pasos se desvanecen por el pasillo y espera hasta que hay silencio durante al menos cinco minutos antes de salir. Entonces cruza los corredores corriendo hasta que está de pie en la sala de guardia de nuevo. Esta vez ella se acuerda de agarrar el control remoto antes de que se abra la puerta. Loki sigue sentado allí, las luces de las cámaras parpadean a un ritmo regular. Si no fue J.A.R.V.I.S. significa que no hay nada ni nadie que hubiera abierto la puerta cuando ella se encerró. Sólo había una persona que pudiera entrar.  
Su corazón se acelera mientras presiona sobre el intercomunicador.

—Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Loki . Sé que estás despierto. —Su respiración se vuelve ruidosa durante el pequeño espacio de tiempo que ella espera. Al fin, abre los ojos, el verde de sus iris son dos puntos sorprendentes de color en su celda blanca y negra.


	9. Capítulo 9: Sacrificio I

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Darcy se queda de pie con una mano presionada en el intercomunicador y la otra contra la pared de plexiglás. Ese caluroso hormigueo se mueve otra vez sobre sus dedos, después, el aire comienza a enfriarse. Libera el intercomunicador y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella. Sus ojos no se pierden el movimiento, sino que recorre sus manos hacia abajo y luego regresa la cara otra vez. El frío empieza a decaer . El vestíbulo no es cálido, pero al menos Darcy no se siente como si fuera a sucumbir a la hipotermia en los próximos cinco minutos.

—No lo entiendo, —dice ella. —Te mandan aquí, sólo Dios sabe cómo sin el Bifrost, incluso la propia Jane está trabajando en la tierra para encontrar un camino de vuelta a Asgard para ver a Thor de nuevo, y ¡puf!, apareces justo aquí. Como un castigo. Si pueden aquí a una persona, ¿por qué no enviar a Thor? Él nos vendría bien en estos momentos.

El portero no está activo por lo que no hay forma de que pueda escucharla. Él no se mueve, simplemente la observa. Bien podría estar tallado en hielo. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Continúa. Su voz es cada vez más fuerte, haciendo eco en el pequeño espacio. Puede notar la sangre pulsando en las sienes. —Sentado aquí fingiendo estar dormido o en estado de coma o lo que sea . Stark está desperdiciando comida contigo, tienes aire limpio, agua limpia y electricidad, cuando la mayor parte de la ciudad carece de todo eso. La gente se está muriendo de hambre. La gente muere y tú te escondes aquí abajo en un ambiente acogedor. ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo un castigo?

Loki no se mueve. Darcy presiona sus manos contra el metacrilato de nuevo. El hormigueo se siente suave, calma su rabia, dejando una sensación de vacío. Su cabeza empieza a dar vueltas recordándole cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se llevó algo decente a la boca. —¿Fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta? —Le pregunta. Un lado de su boca se curva hacia arriba ligeramente y luego cierra los ojos otra vez y sigue sonriendo. —Yo no estoy haciendo esto. No estoy jugando a los pequeños jueguecitos estúpidos con el monstruo que intentó destruir nuestro mundo sólo para poder llevar una corona y llamarse a sí mismo rey. Espero que Jane encuentre un camino hacia Asgard pronto y Thor pueda regresar. Él si es digno de una corona. No me extraña que tu padre te rechazara y le eligiera a él para ser rey.

Ella divide el pasado, sorprendiéndose a sí misma con su propia vehemencia, y aunque no hay forma de que Loki puede escucharla, él se estremece . Se gira dándole la espalda a la celda, cruza la puerta y cierra de golpe pulsando el botón para cerrarla. Medio se sienta, medio se desploma en el sofá y su visión se desvanece, le zumban los oídos. Presiona sus rodillas contra el pecho. Debería sentirse mejor, pero no lo hace.

Esta vez, cuando se duerme y cae en el sueño es consciente de ello. En un momento estaba acurrucada en el sofá de la sala de guardia mirando a la pared y tratando de no pensar en Loki, y al otro se encuentra al otro lado de la pared. Su propia respiración y sus latidos deceleran mientras su cuerpo se ralentiza, se desliza hacia los brazos del sueño. Todo se queda en negro. Todo en silencio. Primero es consciente de la sensación del aire que se mueve más allá de ella deslizándose sobre su piel y removiéndole el pelo de su cuero cabelludo. Luego llega la luz: puntos iluminados que expulsan a la oscuridad uno por uno. Al principio las luces son blancas, luego hay colores de nebulosas, planetas de esmeralda y zafiro, estrellas de oro y plata.

Está cayendo a través del espacio. Cae y cae y no hay principio ni fin. Siempre ha estado cayendo . Siempre cae, sola, para siempre. Entonces algo llega a salir de la oscuridad entre las estrellas apoderándose de ella y entonces comienza a descender, como una hoja en el viento, el agua caliente que subiendo a su alrededor. Unas suaves manos presionan hacia el fondo por debajo de la superficie del agua durante un instante, y luego se levanta, escurriéndose el agua en ella.

Darcy sabe inmediatamente que todavía está soñando, que se ha introducido en el cuerpo de otra persona. Esta chica se acerca más a su forma esta vez, aunque su cuerpo es más suave y más voluptuoso.  
La muchacha se encuentra dentro de un baño de cobre, el agua caliente resplandece con aceites y sobre ella flotan pequeñas campanillas blancas y lirios. Al lado del baño hay una mujer con el pelo cobrizo atado en bucles trenzados y largos. Viste una sencilla túnica blanca y lleva más campanillas entrelazadas en su cabello. Darcy sabe, porque la chica lo sabe, que esta es su madre y que la está preparando. La niña no quiere pensar para lo que está siendo preparada, pero Darcy puede sentir el miedo en su interior.

La madre de la joven tiene una franja de lino blanco y gesticula a su hija. No hay palabras en esta ceremonia, ni hay nombres. No es sólo el movimiento de la ropa contra la suave carne y el cálido fuego que concentra la estancia. Cuando la niña se seca, su madre le desliza una camisa de lino blanco sobre su cabeza. Usa sus dedos para peinar el largo cabello rubio de la chica, retorciendo las puntas para que se sequen en rizadas. Lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto, peinando una y otra vez a través de los rizos, haciendo una pausa para presionar con los dedos sobre puntos de presión en el cuero cabelludo de la muchacha. Cuando finalmente acaba, el pelo de la joven está seco, suave y suelto, esparcido como un manto a su alrededor. Se gira alrededor de ella, le mira a los ojos durante un largo rato, la besa en la frente y camina fuera del círculo de luz.

La joven se encuentra junto a la bañera, respirando lentamente hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Hay humo en el aire, huele a un incienso embriagador. El humo fluye por la sangre, por sus miembros pesados, empañando su mente.  
Cuando las manos le alejan de la bañera y del fuego, no se resiste. Le coloca una capa sobre los hombros, del mismo lino blanco que la camisa y la capucha la pone ocultando su rostro. Esas mismas manos la llevan de nuevo por un camino sinuoso. Sus pies descalzos se mueven sobre las rocas alisadas con el paso del agua y piensa que ella misma es como un río que fluye en sentido ascendente.

Se dirige a una pequeña cueva iluminada con velas. Hay una fogata dentro de una pequeña alcoba natural y alguien ha tirado puñados de hierbas a las llamas que parpadean de color verde oscuro, creando un humo delgado que fluye en el cuerpo de la cueva.

La joven respira hondo, traga saliva y da la bienvenida a la niebla que entra . Se arrodilla justo dentro de la entrada de la cueva y espera. Cuando llega la tormenta comienza a temblar. Darcy quiere abrazarla de alguna, consolarla, pero no es más que una pasajera y no puede hacer otra cosa que observar. A lo lejos, los tambores suenan y las voces se elevan en un canto sin palabras. Otra voz llega, ésta es poderosa, imponente. La niña no la escucha. No puede oír. Está muerta de miedo. El sonido de las botas viene desde el camino que conduce a la cueva, encerrado él un terror que llena la mente de la muchacha cuando se acerca . Finalmente, la joven puede ver las botas. Cuero negro. Hay un olor como algo chamuscado en el aire, como el oscuro olor un instante después de que un rayo golpee un árbol, la fracción de segundo antes de que la madera sea capturada por la llama.

Un dedo debajo de la barbilla de la chica le obliga levantar su cara, y ella ve quién está allí. Loki.

Todavía es muy joven, como en el otro sueño, pero una dureza ha comenzado a cincelar sus características. Está vestido de cuero negro labrado con oro, su casco dorado cubre su cabello. A los ojos de la muchacha, él es un monstruo, un dios, un devorador. Aumenta su miedo y tiemblan mientras él tira de ella y la empuja hacia la cueva. En el exterior, un gran clamor sube y los tambores comienzan a sonar más fuerte para acabar silenciándose.

Loki empuja a la muchacha dentro cueva, las lágrimas caen en los hombros de su capa y la arroja sobre un lecho de pieles que les estaba esperando en la esquina. Un pequeño cofre descansa al lado de la cama. Él lo abre y saca una jarra con dos copas. Vierte un chorrito en una sola y llena la otra hasta el borde. Bebe de la que está más llena, entonces lleva la otra a los labios de la chica, inclinándose hacia ella, como si supiera que está demasiado paralizada por el miedo como para sostenerla.

Ella no abre los labios y él se inclina hacia abajo mirándola a los ojos. Cuando se desplaza una luz dorada se mueve a su alrededor; su casco desaparece junto con la armadura. Lleva una camisa de lino de color verde oscuro, pantalones suaves de cuero marrón y los pies descalzos.

—No va a pasar nada, pequeña, —dice. —Él no habla inglés pero Darcy lo entiende todo. —El vino lo hará más fácil. —Sus ojos son sorprendentemente cálidos cuando inclina la copa de nuevo. La muchacha abre la boca y toma un trago de vino que se desenrosca en el estómago, siente el calor derritiendo el temor helado. Sus músculos crecen laxos, es fácil para Loki quitarle las pieles, presionándola hacia abajo sobre su espalda con cuidado de alterar el manto de lino blanco que hay debajo de ella lo menos posible. Se pone de pie de nuevo, evaluándola, le ajusta un brazo, una pierna. Cuando él agarra el borde de la cama, la chica se congela de nuevo a pesar del vino, se queja en la opresión en su mente.

Es tan intenso que Darcy apenas se da cuenta de que ella también está ahí. Y de repente, siente como si estuviera Darcy en este cuerpo y que son sus extremidades las que Loki está organizando, con la falda estirada a lo largo de sus muslos. La sensación es abrumadora, el gusto, olfato y el tacto inundan su mente. Sólo le puede mirar a él mientras se balancea hacia atrás sobre sus talones, observando. Sus pupilas se dilatan y su respiración se acelera. Ella espera que la toque, pero no lo hace. En cambio, se lleva una mano al pecho y saca una pequeña daga. Darcy se paraliza a la vista de la hoja afilada.

—Calla, pequeña, —dice Loki. Se alisa el pelo hacia atrás de su rostro, sonríe. —Sólo es una pequeña decepción. Estarás a salvo. Y cuando te envíen a tu nuevo marido después de la ceremonia, simplemente dile que la magia de Loki restauró tu virginidad. Como una bendición sobre el matrimonio y sobre tu pueblo. —Sonríe de nuevo pero la expresión se endurece, hay tristeza en sus ojos. Lleva la daga cortando el interior de su propia muñeca que gotea sangre sobre la ropa entre sus muslos entreabiertos. Limpia la daga en su camisa y luego la guarda en el pecho.

Se vierte más vino, Darcy ve que el corte ya se está desvaneciendo. Se sienta al lado de la cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de la cueva mirando el fuego y bebiéndose el vino. Darcy mira a su perfil. Su mente está empañada por el humo y el vino. La copa de Loki está medio vacía antes de que se dé cuenta de lo que está sucediendo. Esta chica es un sacrificio enviado a Loki, una virgen a cambio de su favor y protección. Él podría haberla tomado, pero ha elegido no hacerlo.

—Mierda, —dice Darcy. La palabra sale en el lenguaje de la niña, de forma extraña en su boca. Dentro de su mente, ella siente la confusión de la joven, observando. Loki ni se fija en ella, simplemente sonríe alrededor del borde de su copa . Darcy tira de ella incorporándose en la cama con cuidado de no tocar la sangre seca. Loki la observa con los ojos entrecerrados y ella se arrodillarse ante él. Loki sostiene su copa entre ellos, como un escudo. Darcy le mira. Necesita hacer un gran esfuerzo para aferrarse a sus pensamientos, gracias al humo de hierbas, pero lo hace. Recuerda a Yrsa, al jovencito Loki que llegó con su inocente voluntad. Recuerda el hombre que destruyó Nueva York. Recuerda que esto es un sueño. No, esto, al igual que Yrsa, es un recuerdo. Es la memoria de Loki.

—¿Cuántas ha habido? —ella le pregunta. —Jóvenes vir-… —Se muerde la lengua. —Iguales que yo. —Él deja su copa haciendo que el metal emita un suave sonido contra el suelo de piedra de la cueva. —¿Cuántas cosechas ha habido? ¿Y ninguna de ellas ha venido a ti dispuesta?

Él busca en su rostro por un momento. —Ninguna de Midgard vendría voluntariamente a Loki, pequeña. Yo no soy mi hermano. Soy simplemente su sombra. —Sus labios se crispan con las palabras. —Es él... ¿verdad...?

—¿Quién toma el sacrificio? —Loki termina a la ligera. —Con mucho gusto y con frecuencia. En Midgard y en Asgard.

—Esto es parte de lo que hizo, ¿no es así? —pregunta Darcy impulsivamente. Ella le alcanza y acaricia un mechón de pelo que cae por su cara. Él crece aún más y se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien que no fuera de su familia le ha tocado. —Ellos vinieron a ti, pero no porque tu quisieras. Y no tomaste a ninguna. Podrías haberlas poseído y en cambio elegiste no hacerlo.

Él mira hacia otro lado pero ella puede ver la luz líquida que danza sobre el fuego de sus ojos. Dentro de la mente de Darcy, la joven se desenrosca más. Darcy le envía una pregunta sin palabras y siente el asentimiento de la niña. Ella Traga saliva, toma una profunda respiración del humo sintiendo cómo los músculos de la niña se aflojan. Su miedo sigue ahí, un hilo tenso, pero también hay curiosidad y asiente voluntariamente. Ella está feliz de ser un pasajera, a la que experimenta y deja que Darcy dirija.

Darcy presiona sus manos contra el suelo de la cueva. Se siente más real que cualquier sueño o cualquier recuerdo que haya conocido. _Es más que un sueño, niña_, la voz de su madre resuena en su mente. Mientras habla su voz cambia y se convierte en algo casi, pero no del todo, de su madre. _Es un regalo y tú realmente estás aquí. Elige tus acciones y tus palabras._

Una fina capa de sudor se levanta sobre la piel de Darcy. Traga de nuevo, de repente tiene la garganta seca. La muchacha está acurrucada dentro de su mente y le da el empujoncito para que comience. Levantar la mano y hace retroceder a otro mechón del cabello de Loki, aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla con los dedos. Él mira detrás de ella, sus labios se sepan ligeramente. El pulso en la garganta late de manera irregular.

—No tienes que ser amable conmigo, —dice con la voz ronca. —No es necesario.

—No lo hago por eso, —dice Darcy dejando que sus dedos se mueven hacia arriba, a través de su pelo, las hebras negras son increíblemente suaves al roce de sus dedos. Continúa moviendo su mano, girando en uno de los rizos para formar un bucle de la misma manera que hizo la madre de la joven. —Estoy haciendo esto porque quiero, Loki. —Deja que esa palabra fluya en la chica, en su voluntad.

Loki llega arriba, toma la mano de Darcy entre la suya. Se da la vuelta y tiene las copas en su palma. La mano de la joven es más pequeña que la suya, más frágil, pero lo suficientemente parecidas a las de Darcy.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —pregunta Loki trazando un dedo a través de la palma de Darcy.  
Darcy se da cuenta, por primera vez , de lo hermosas que son las manos de Loki. Sus dedos son largos, siempre ha asociados con pianistas y artistas. Se pregunta de repente cómo hubiera sido Loki, si no hubiera crecido a la sombra de Thor. Ella se retira un poco, permite a la joven cuyo cuerpo ocupa, que responde a, ella da su consentimiento.

—Bera, mi señor, —responde ella. —Yo estoy dispuesta. —Darcy permite a Bera ponerse de pie y agarra el dobladillo de su túnica sacándolo por su cabeza. _Quiero experimentar esto_, dice ella dentro de su cabeza a Darcy. _¿Me enseñarías? _

Bera retrocede de nuevo, permitiendo a Darcy tomar el control total de su cuerpo compartido. Demasiado rápido, Darcy se da cuenta de que ella está de pie y desnuda ante Loki, quien está todavía completamente vestido, sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sus ojos se oscurecen, pero él no hace ningún movimiento. Darcy cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, el cuerpo de Bera es casi tan cómodo como si estuviera en su propia piel. Loki sigue los pequeños movimientos con sus ojos y sus dedos presionan contra el suelo, las uñas se blanquean.

—Estoy dispuesta, —repite Darcy. —Loki.

Sus ojos se cierran mientras se pasa los dedos de nuevo por el pelo, retorciendo las hebras y tirando suavemente. Su respiración se queda atrapada en la garganta y luego abre los ojos. Una lenta sonrisa se abre camino en su rostro y fluye a sus pies. Él está lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella sienta el calor que irradiaba de su carne, el humo y el olor del cuero de él subiendo a su alrededor. Permanecen así, cerca pero sin tocarse y Darcy siente que el calor comienza a fluir a través de ella. Por fin se mueve. Él levanta la mano presionando los dedos contra su barbilla para levantarle la cara y que sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

Él busca sus ojos y se inclina hacia abajo, presionando sus labios contra los de ella. Todo es lento y todo es tan suave que las lágrimas llegan a los ojos de Darcy. Dentro de su mente, se siente Bera, experimentando todo con abierto asombro. Cuando Loki rompe el beso, Darcy se mueve. Sus manos tiemblan mientras se desata los lazos de su túnica, sacándola sobre su cabeza. Levanta los brazos para ayudarla y un momento antes de que la tela caiga, le vislumbra sonriendo, pura alegría y el asombro que brilla en sus ojos.

Bera desenrosca más en la mente de Darcy. _Él sólo es un hombre_, dice ella. _Él es un dios, pero también es un hombre. Su corazón late, su sangre fluye_. Darcy sonríe y libera a Loki de su túnica. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, luego se ríe. La ha desaparecido de su rostro y se ve como el joven que fue a Yrsa. Arrastra los dedos por su mejilla recorriendo el pulso del cuello a través de su clavícula. Él es mucho más delgado que los hombres que siempre le gustaron, pero posee una fuerza que no podría haber imaginado debajo de las capas de cuero y la armadura que siempre viste.

El impulso de simplemente agarrarlo y tirarlo sobre el piso de la cueva crece en ella, pero le empuja hacia abajo, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Bera es virgen. _Mierda_, piensa. _Acabo de pensar en arrojarme sobre Loki en el suelo_. _Acabo de pensar que él es hermoso_.

_Pero lo es_, dice Bera desenroscándose aún más. _Lo es_.

Darcy arrastra sus manos hacia abajo a través de su abdomen hasta la cintura del pantalón, sujeta allí con una correa de cuero. Él está ya creciendo con fuerza, presionando contra el cuero. Es Bera quien la hace mirar hacia otro lado. Bera cuyas mejillas se sonrojan.

—No va a ocurrir nada que no desees, pequeña, —dice Loki volviendo la cara hacia él. Él mantiene su mano ahuecada contra su mejilla, sus dedos están calientes. —Hable el mundo y yo los escucharé.

_¿Quieres esto?_ Darcy le pregunta a Bera dentro de su mente. _Sí_, dice Bera. _Sí. ¿Las dos juntas?_  
Bera se desenrosca completamente de la mente de Darcy y confluye con ella hasta que no se sabe cuándo una empieza y la otra termina.

Loki se inclina y besa a Darcy, y ambos, Darcy y Bera, sienten el beso, su corazón acelerando compartido mientras los dedos de Loki siguen el mismo camino que ella tenía sobre él: deslizándose sobre el pulso en la garganta a través de la clavícula. Allí deposita un ligero beso, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa y sus dedos se mueven más abajo, trazando el pecho de Darcy en espiral, perezosamente hasta que está dibujando lánguidos círculos lentos alrededor de su pezón, que se endurece en respuesta.

Darcy gime el fondo de su garganta y cuando toca sus caderas, no está segura de si es ella o Bera. _Piensa en ti misma como Darcy_, dice Bera en su mente. _Eso hará que sea más fácil. _Y así es como Darcy alcanza a Loki y tira de su boca hacia la de ella. Los besos son castos, con la boca cerrada en un primer momento y luego introduce su lengua en los labios de Loki, adentrándose en su interior. Su lengua se desliza sobre la suya y ella gime de nuevo, presionándose a sí misma con fuerza en el beso.

Cuando Loki se aleja de nuevo, hace un pequeño gemido involuntario. Él sonríe con esa sonrisa malvada suya y toca l los labios con sus dedos. —Tu marido estará bien servido contigo, pequeña. —Darcy se vuelca de nuevo y encuentra su mirada atraída en su dureza que ya pulsa a tope contra los pantalones. Él no hace ningún movimiento para quitárselos, pero desplaza cuidadosamente la mano por las pieles manchadas de sangre en la cama. A continuación, Darcy se encuentra bocabajo sobre ellas, haciendo una pausa para apartarse el pelo de la cara.

Sonríe de nuevo, presiona otro beso duro en la boca y empieza a trabajar su camino en su cuerpo con los labios, los dientes y las manos. Se mueve lentamente, tan despacio que si Darcy estuviera en su propio cuerpo no tendría ningún reparo en insultarle por su falta de velocidad. Bera, sin embargo, disfruta los pequeños círculos que dibuja en su piel y boca, en su intento de probar cada centímetro de su carne.

Entonces él está de rodillas entre sus piernas, sus pulgares rodeando el interior de sus muslos mientras los presiona suavemente. Sonríe de nuevo, dibuja el dorso de sus uñas en un muslo, hace una pausa, se amplía su sonrisa y después mueve sus uñas hasta el otro muslo. Darcy gime de nuevo, sus caderas se elevan hasta él. Su lengua se asoma para mojar sus labios y él se ríe, repitiendo la acción en dirección opuesta.

—Por favor. —La palabra se desliza de los labios de Bera. Por favor.

Loki se ríe de nuevo, entonces él se inclina y sopla aire sorprendentemente fresco sobre ella. Bera se estremece, levanta las caderas hacia él, pero Loki es más rápido y se siente detrás para repetir el arrastre de las uñas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de sus muslos.

—Cuando después traigan a tu marido, le enseñarás esto, —dijo. —Le indicarás cuál es la mejor de complacerte. —Y entonces, finalmente , baja la boca, lame la longitud de ella, haciendo breves remolinos contra su clítoris. Darcy le siente sonreír y luego desliza suavemente un dedo dentro ella. —Esto puede doler un poco, —dice levantándose lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. —No hay otra manera.

En respuesta, Darcy empuja sus caderas duro contra su dedo. Se ríe de nuevo y presiona un suave beso en la cara interna del muslo, empujando con más fuerza contra ella. Hay resistencia cuando intenta agregar un segundo y Darcy se aleja aunque no quiera hacerlo. Loki hace un ruido suave, se retira un poco, remolinos de su lengua sobre su clítoris, duro y rápido. La explosión es tal que apenas se da cuenta del dolor cuando presiona más profundamente dentro ella, añadiendo un tercer dedo .

Todo se reduce a la sensación de su lengua vacilante dentro de ella, con los dedos empujando en su interior. Y después, con un definitivo movimiento de su lengua, ella se acerca. Darcy se retira en la medida de lo puede, para permitir a Bera experimentar su primer orgasmo lo más plenamente posible. Incluso apartada, la sensación es suficiente.

Loki retira los dedos suavemente, llega a su lado, con su mano moviéndose perezosamente sobre su vientre. A pesar de que el orgasmo fue intenso, ella puede sentirse, de nuevo, cada vez más tensa sólo con ese contacto. Su corazón comienza a acelerarse. Se inclina para besarla de nuevo y a pesar de que ha acabado con su boca, ella puede probarse a sí misma en sus labios. Es sorprendentemente erótico y se curva contra él, jadeando mientras su piel se encuentra con la suya en sus brazos alrededor. Las uñas presionan con fuerza en su piel. Darcy no está pensando en nada cuando le empuja sobre su espalda , besos presionan contra la piel de su pecho y el vientre.

Su piel es suave, los músculos son duros. Se trata de una combinación adictiva, a diferencia de cualquier cosa que haya conocido. Cuando se incorpora de nuevo para besar su boca, la respiración de Loki es desigual y sus manos se aferran a sus caderas.

—¿Sabes cómo es entre un hombre y una mujer? —le pregunta.

Darcy responde por Bera. —He visto a los animales, mi señor. Lo suficiente para saber qué es. —Ella tira de los pantalones, —No son necesarios. —Sonríe de nuevo. Cuando se desata el pantalón y los desliza hacia abajo, sus manos tiemblan. —Recuerda, que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, pequeña. Puedes guardar esto para tu marido.

Bera niega con la cabeza y Darcy envuelve su mano alrededor de él, jadeando. Sus caderas se sacuden y se le oscurece la mirada. A continuación presiona la espalda contra la cama, su piel deslizándose contra la de ella, y ella se ahoga en su calor, en sus ojos. Él mantiene sus ojos abiertos mientras la besa y Darcy también lo hace. Sus pupilas son tan amplias que no puede ver el verde de sus iris, y podría decir, cuando roza con los dedos la espalda y las caderas, que le está tomando una gran cantidad de autocontrol lograr contenerse.

Ella curvas sus labios en una sonrisa, se agacha y envuelve la mano en torno a él una vez más, acariciando con el pulgar la cabeza justo para que ella pueda oírlo estrangular un suspiro. Mueve sus caderas y le guía en su interior. A pesar de las anteriores atenciones, todavía queda algo que la oprime, el cuerpo de Bera le resiste. Darcy quiere envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirar con fuerza, pero es consciente de la ligera vacilación de Bera.

Darcy se aleja, de mala gana, dejando que Bera se haga cargo. Si hubiera tenido el control de los ojos de Bera, habría llorado ante la ternura de Loki, sus dedos sobre la curva de su cadera, el muslo, mientras sus caderas se mueven, presionando con suavidad hacia adelante, moviéndose un poco más adentro con cada embestida hasta que está tan profundo dentro de ella como es posible. Allí, hace una pausa , levantando los codos para mirar hacia Bera. Él no dice nada, simplemente deja que sus ojos se mueven por encima de su cara, luego la besa suavemente.

Darcy es una observador ahora, de ambos, ya que encontraron un ritmo. La suavidad se desvanece y se sustituye por necesidad, se mueven juntos, el aliento de Bera queda atrapado en la garganta mientras empuja hacia Loki. Su mano se mueve hacia abajo entre ellos, trabajando en su clítoris hasta que ella se viene otra vez con un grito de sorpresa. Sólo entonces se libera de su propio control, empujando rápidamente dentro ella antes de que llegue, su aliento caliente corriendo contra su cuello.

Bera permite que Darcy regrese a Loki. Se acuesta con ella acurrucada contra él, extiende sobre el estómago. Se encuentran así, su respiración regresa, seca el sudor de su piel. Sólo entonces toma conciencia de los latidos de Darcy.

Se oyen docenas de tambores, todos golpeando al unísono, un sonido profundo como el latido del corazón de la tierra. Un tambor se separa del resto haciendo sonar su ritmo en el silencio de los demás. Con cada latido, está más cerca. Alguien está caminando por el sendero de la cueva, se detiene afuera, tamborilea a un ritmo rápido.  
Loki suspira, agarra la mano de Darcy dándole un beso a ella.

—Es hora de que te entreguen a tu marido, pequeña.

Él insiste en vestirla, colocando el manto manchado de sangre alrededor de sus hombros. Le toma un giro de muñeca para vestirse, sonriendo cuando ella abre la boca al ver su magia. A medida que caminan cogidos de la mano hacia la entrada de la cueva, se refleja el oro a su alrededor y a continuación está vistiendo de nuevo su armadura y el casco con los cuernos curvados. Bera tiembla un poco, pero él le aprieta la mano con suavidad.

—Le hablarás de mí a tus hijos? —le pregunta. —Aunque, por favor, por el bien de ellos, no llames a ninguno de ellos como yo.

Sonríe de nuevo, luego libera su mano. Los tambores de pronto se callan. Un hombre entra en la cueva. Gracias a la mente de Bera sabe que él es el sacerdote, aunque su mente hace que la palabra suene de una manera diferente, desconocida para Darcy. Ella hinca la rodilla, luego se vuelve para que el sacerdote pueda inspeccionar su capa. Al parecer es suficiente porque agarra con una mano su hombro y le da la vuelta. Hay tristeza en sus ojos, pero él sonríe. Camina hacia atrás para que le permita pasar.

—Bendiciones, mi hija, —dice.

Bera dobla la rodilla de nuevo. Estos movimientos están familiarizados con ella, practicados. —Bendiciones, padre. —Darcy es consciente de que Loki está de pie detrás de ella, todavía nota su simiente en sus muslos.

El sacerdote se dirige a Loki, que da un paso adelante para estar al lado de Bera, ambos en una piscina de luz proyectada por antorchas encendidas fuera de la cueva. Loki levanta sus brazos, su cuero y armadura crujen. —¡Todo ha sido bendecido para el próximo año, mi súbditos! —Una gran alegría sube desde el pueblo reunido. Bera sonríe a Loki quien, después de comprobar que el sacerdote está mirando a otra parte, le guiña un ojo.

—Señor Loki, usted puede marcharse ahora, —dice el sacerdote dando un paso atrás, con la mano en el brazo asegurándose de que Bera se mueve con él.

—Creo, —dice Loki. —Que esta vez voy a permanecer durante las festividades. Deseo ver la danza de Bera para desearle lo mejor a su marido.

El sacerdote palidece un poco, pero asiente. Su mano se aprieta en el brazo de Bera cuando la lleva de vuelta por el camino sinuoso, Loki les sigue detrás. Darcy se da cuenta de que ella se ha retirado en la mente de Bera y trata de avanzar de nuevo .

_Este camino solo lo recorreré yo,_ le dice Bera en su mente. _Observa, pero no interfieras. La ceremonia es sagrada.  
_Si Darcy hubiera tenido un estómago, se habría irritado de inquietud. Cuando Bera miraba a Loki, podía ver que las cejas se habían reunido en un ceño fruncido. Las personas que esperaban más adelante se quedaron en silencio al ver a Loki, y, como uno, cayeron de rodillas. Él lo permitió. Y dejó que dos los hombres trajeran una silla tallada para él cerca de la hoguera, junto a una copa de hidromiel en su mano. Una piedra plana se apoyaba en las inmediaciones, la roca cubierta de lirios blancos y copos de nieve.

Bera se estremece cuando ve la piedra, fría, a pesar del calor de las llamas. Aparece otro sacerdote, éste lleva el pequeño cofre de la cueva. Una mujer detrás de él lleva las pieles en las que Bera y Loki habían permanecido. Una por una son lanzadas al fuego, después un puñado de hierbas astringentes. El hedor hace que el bello se le levante. Bera expulsa un profundamente su aliento, obligándose a mantenerse erguida para no ahogarse.

El primer sacerdote la lleva de la mano hacia la piedra. Está caliente bajo sus pies descalzos, pero ella no se aparta. En su mente, Darcy analiza a la multitud de su alrededor, preguntándose cuál de los chicos sería el marido de Bera. Los tambores comienzan de nuevo. Un ritmo más lento ahora que se duplica como un latido. El corazón de Bera se ralentiza para hasta coincidir con el ritmo. Ella dibuja otra bocanada de humo y sangra en sus venas, haciendo que sus músculos queden laxos y pesados. Cuando el sacerdote le desabrocha la capa, no reacciona . Cuando la mujer le quita la capa de su cuerpo, no emite ningún sonido. Ambas prendas son arrojadas al fuego donde se queman con una llama de color verde brillante.

Loki mira esto, con expresión velada. Él no ha tocado su aguamiel, y aunque parece sentarse casualmente en la silla, Darcy puede ver líneas de tensión alrededor de la boca y los ojos. Bera le sonríe con tranquilidad. Y a continuación se abre el pecho, con la daga que Loki utilizó para cortar su muñeca. El sacerdote la pasa a través de las llamas todavía verdes, y cantando, se vuelve hacia Bera. Sus ojos se sienten pesados, cada parpadeo es más oscuridad que luz, ofreciéndole atisbos de lo que está sucediendo.

Ella ve al sacerdote que pasa la daga a través de las llamas de nuevo, el borde ennegrecimiento de la hoja. Mira a Loki sentado hacia delante, dejando caer su copa al suelo. Y finalmente la daga corta con fuerza su garganta. El metal caliente desprende su piel, la sangre fluye caliente hacia fuera y hacia fuera. El toque del tambor es lento y lento y lento.

Todo es oscuridad.


	10. Capítulo 10: Sangre

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Todo huele a sangre.

Todo huele a muerte.

Darcy se incorpora, la habitación da vueltas a su alrededor. Todavía puede sentir el filo de la daga apretada contra su garganta. Todavía puede sentirla cortar la piel y el músculo, la arteria y la vena . Su corazón late de forma arrítmica, salta y se siente como si se estuviera ahogando, se le oscurece la visión.

Todavía queda algo de su mente racional para reconocer que ella está en la sala de guardia, el sofá raído. Baja la cabeza entre las rodillas, se concentra en su respiración. Se dice a sí misma que ha respirado cada maldito momento de su vida sin pensar en ello y que no iba a parar ahora a causa de un sueño.

Poco a poco, la sensación de la navaja en su garganta se desvanece junto con los aromas del humo y la sangre. Poco a poco, vuelve a respirar y sus latidos se normalizan. Cuando se incorpora de nuevo pierde un poco la cabeza, pero sólo por un momento.

Sólo había sido un sueño. Nada más. —No, —dice en voz baja. —No fue un sueño. Era un recuerdo. —Desde donde está sentada no puede ver las pantallas de los monitores en el escritorio. Pero puede sentir la presencia de Loki en la celda, un peso oscuro arrastrando contra el tejido del mundo. Antes de que pueda pensar con claridad, está de pie golpeando la mano sobre el control de la puerta mientras coge el mando a distancia y vuela por el pasillo hacia la celda.  
Loki está de pie en el centro, inclinado la cabeza, con el pelo enredado cayendo hacia delante para ocultar su rostro. Sus manos están dobladas en la cintura, dedos largos agarrotados. Respira lentamente y puede ver su aliento como vapor de agua. Es la primera vez que lo ha visto de pie en su celda. En realidad, había olvidado lo malditamente alto que es, por pequeño que la celda sea. Sentado, le había parecido manejable, un simple prisionero, impotente y atrapado. Ahora, parece a una tormenta contenida a duras penas.

Darcy cambia el interfono a un canal abierto, la estática llena el pasillo sonando como la lluvia que cae. —Fue un recuerdo, ¿no es así ? —le pregunta. —Un recuerdo de mierda.

La luz atrapa sus ojos brillando detrás de la cortina de su cabello. Esa mirada, por oculto que este, es suficiente para su cuerpo recuerde cómo se movía contra ella, dentro de ella. El recuerdo de su beso, de su tacto. La calidez descargada en su interior. Empuja esos pensamientos lejos. Se recuerda a sí misma que ni siquiera era su cuerpo el que tocaba.

—¿Por qué dejaste que le hicieran eso a ella? —Darcy se frota la garganta sobre la línea en la que la daga había cortado. —Tú les dejaste acabar su faena. Permitiste que la asesinaran. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para tu divina gloria?

Él no se mueve, simplemente la observa mientras ella camina de un lado a otro del pasillo , frotando y frotando su cuello. Cierra de golpe una mano contra el plexiglás, el sonido es como una explosión en el pequeño espacio. —¿Valió la pena? —habla, casi escupiendo la pregunta. —¿Valió la pena engañar a una niña inocente sólo para que puedas llamarte a ti mismo dios?

—Estás sangrando. —Su voz es poco más que un susurro, apenas se levanta sobre la estática.  
Cuando ella aparta la mano de la barrera, ve que su palma ha dejado una huella de sangre oscura detrás. Se toca el cuello y ve sus dedos mojados con sangre brillante. El pánico aumenta y se da vuelta corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño que hay en el pasillo.

En el espejo lo ve, una simple línea delgada, nada como el corte que le habían hecho en la garganta de Bera, pero sangrando igual. Moja una toalla y limpia la sangre. Por debajo no hay herida, la piel permanece suave y sin tocar. Por alguna razón, eso parece peor que un corte real, el pensamiento de que la sangre acabó filtrándose a través de su piel hace que se le retuerza el estómago. Las náuseas se elevan y ella sale pitando hacia el inodoro. Nada surge más que una delgada bilis.

Cae y se hunde sobre las frías baldosas del suelo. Su cabeza se ha golpeando y el sudor le cubre la piel. Se siente tan débil como hubiera tenido gastroenteritis durante una semana. Solamente quiere quedarse aquí sobre los azulejos para siempre. Cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo.

Algo suena, alto y delgado. Todavía está sosteniendo el mando a distancia de la puerta, apretándolo en su mano. Una pequeña luz roja parpadea, lo que indica que la puerta sigue abierta. Tiene una imagen de Loki caminando a través de esa barrera transparente, tomando la ciudad como lo había planeado. Ya no posee ni siquiera la energía para maldecir cuando tropieza de nuevo en la sala de guardia. Observa la celda por segunda vez, para asegurarse de que él todavía está allí, a continuación, cierra la puerta. El color en la puerta le llama la atención. De color rojo brillante.

Su corazón late a destiempo, fue lo primero que pensó cuando se desangró por todo el pasillo. Pero cuando se tira a sus pies, ve que es el borde de una bolsa de tela lo que está viendo. Hay dos allí, grandes y con el logo Stark. La bandeja del desayuno de Loki continúa allí también. Con esfuerzo, se arrastra dentro y se desploma en el sofá.  
Hay una nota pegada en una de las bolsas. Darcy la despega para encontrar los familiares garabatos de Jane:

_Una bolsa para el bebé y la madre. Lo otro es para ti. Me aseguraré de conseguirte más_.

_- Jane_.

Lágrimas pican en los ojos de Darcy mientras abre la bolsa. Una tiene biberones y pañales de tela, suplementos vitamínicos y barras energéticas. La otra que es para ella, contiene paquetes de frutos secos, más barras de energéticas y vitaminas. Realmente está a punto de llorar cuando llega a la parte inferior de la bolsa y encuentra varias bolsas de granos de café cubiertos de chocolate, café para la máquina de café en el vestíbulo. Y un iPod, brillante y nuevo en su caja , una nota adhesiva pegada a la parte frontal que contiene las contraseñas a los directorios de música en uno de los servidores de Stark.

Necesita de todo su autocontrol para comerse una de las barras energéticas en primer lugar, dando bocados pequeños . Las náuseas se levanta de nuevo, pero ella se lo traga y mantiene la comida dentro. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ha comido bien, lo sabe, y no quiere que su estómago a rechazase la comida. Sólo cuando la barra se ha asentado con facilidad en el estómago, se toma un café en la máquina en el pasillo.

Alguien, supone que Jane o alguien ordenado por ella, ha limpiado la máquina y depositado el set tazas, azúcar y crema en sus lugares. Darcy llora de nuevo cuando se prepara una taza. Sorbe lentamente de pie, sintiendo su calor en el estómago. No se había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba hasta que volvió a calentarse de nuevo. Cuando vació la taza hizo una segunda, que se tomó en la sala de guardia. Sólo una vez que se hubo tomado una multi-vitamina, cogió la bandeja de Loki.

Mete el mando a distancia dentro de su bolsillo y luego sujeta la bandeja para llevársela a la celda. Él está sentado ahora en la cama, su pelo apartado del rostro. La observa colocar la bandeja en la ranura y empujarla por la trampilla. No hace ningún movimiento para recogerla.

—La gente se muere de hambre por vuestra culpa, —dice Darcy. —Y por alguna razón que no puedo comprender, llegaste a estar escondido aquí abajo seguro y cómodo, con tres comidas entregadas a mano al día. —Sus ojos se mueven sobre la comida en la bandeja. —Como sea, —continúa Darcy. —Comer o no comer, no es mi problema.

Ella está a medio camino de la puerta cuando él habla de nuevo. Su voz es más fuerte ahora , aunque sus palabras todavía raspan en la garganta. —Yo no lo sabía, —dice. —Bera, los otros súbditos. Yo no conocía su destino.

Darcy se da vuelta, le observa con una mirada plana. —Tonterías. ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo? Tú estabas _allí._

—Antes de Bera- —sus voz se agrieta al pronunciar el nombre. Se pellizca la piel de la garganta para aliviar el dolor. —Nunca estuve obligado a permanecer, después de me fuesen entregadas. Nunca elegí. —Su rostro es inexpresivo cuando habla, la mirada lejos. —Las súbditas siempre hablaban de los maridos a los que se unirían al finalizarla ceremonia. Después de Bera pensé que tal vez ellos no sabían lo que iba a suceder. Pero siempre supe que era sólo yo, que fui tan tonto como para creerme mentiras.

Darcy no dice nada, sólo espera.

—Bera fue diferente, dice finalmente. —No tenía miedo de mí. —Sus ojos se mueven hacia Darcy —¿Tú estuviste allí y no a ella ?

—Tú Querías. Elegiste sus acciones.

Los ojos de Loki se cerraron por un momento. Hay dolor o alivio, ella no lo sabe. —Cuando regresé a Asgard, tras lo sucedido con Bera, le pregunté a mi her- —se corta, estremeciéndose. —Le pregunté a Thor sobre los súbditos que le enviaron y al Padre de Todos nosotros. Ambos siempre tomaron a las niñas, por supuesto. Sus fieles siempre les quisieron, nunca se encogían con su tacto. Y Thor siempre se quedaba a ver a las chicas unirse a su maridos. Sus hijos, después , fueron venerados como los hijos de los dioses. —Sus labios dibujan una mueca apretada. —Fue sólo el toque de Loki Laufeyson lo que los súbditos injuriaron. Era sólo mi presencia la que contaminaba tanto que ellas solo eran adecuadas sacrificarlas.

Darcy no sabe qué decir. Piensa en algo, cualquier cosa, pero antes de encontrar las palabras, él se da la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Cualquiera que sea la magia que estás utilizando para invadir mis recuerdos, cualquier castigo que está diseñado- —Se interrumpe de nuevo, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Ella tiene una visión de la sombra de ese chico delante de su rostro que se endurece de nuevo. —No importa, mortal. No puedes hacerme nada. Déjame.

Y lo hace.

En la sala de guardia cierra la puerta, enciende los monitores de apagado y los deja fuera durante el día. Cuando se entregan las otras bandejas de Loki, simplemente empaqueta la comida dentro de la bolsa para Beth y Ravi.

Ella se encuentra en el sofá, mirando al techo. Trata de no pensar en los sueños, los recuerdos. Bebe taza tras taza de café hasta estómago se retuerce con náuseas y sus manos tiemblan. Su cuerpo está desacostumbrado a la cafeína, pero continúa bebiendo. La última cosa que quiere hacer ahora es dormir.

No regresa a la celda. De todos modos, es consciente de él, una sombra en su mente. Al final de su turno , se mete los paquetes de café y de chocolate en el bolsillo. Deja la bolsa que Jane le dio debajo de la mesa y se echa sobre los hombros la que contiene las cosas para Beth. Hace una pausa, mirando la pared compartida entre la sala de guardia y la celda. Sabe, de alguna manera, que él la está mirando. Todo lo que intuye es que él puede ver a través del maldito concreto.

Da un paso hacia la puerta. —Joder, Darcy, —dice ella. —Él es el dios de las mentiras. Es todo lo que sabe hacer. —_No. Hay más en él, si sabes mirar_. Darcy niega con la cabeza, como si así se pudiera desprender de la voz a través del movimiento y por pura voluntad. Apaga y deja la sala de guardia.

Habían crecido zarcillos a lo largo del edificio. Alambres y tubos que conectaban los pisos estaban por todas partes. Parecía algo extrañamente orgánico, como una vid sobrenatural o algún tipo de criatura submarina varados en la ciudad y clavada en el hormigón. .

Cuando Darcy se acerca, una joven se asoma por fuera de la ventana de un edificio vecino. Lo reconoce como el lugar al que había ido a una o dos veces a dar clases de yoga. Las cortinas habían sido arrancadas y había cristales rotos fuera de la ventana.

La chica se mueve con agilidad con un carrete de hilo enrollado sobre el hombro. Toma aire y se sumerge en el callejón del edificio de al lado, donde busca una ventana que prácticamente ha desaparecido. Se balancea dos veces y se lanza desvaneciéndose en el nuevo edificio.

Se siente si hubiera gente por todas partes. En todas las ventanas ve movimiento: en una, una mujer cuelga las cortinas nuevas, en otra un adolescente baila con los auriculares puestos sobre sus oídos. Darcy se pregunta si él tiene su el iPod que le robaron. Es extraño tener a tanta gente aquí. Opresivo.

En su edificio el ascensor se quedó atrancado entre los pisos y las puertas atascadas se abrían con una longitud de tubería. En el interior se podían ver las piernas de una pareja abrazada, ambos, por lo que podía ver, desnudos. Eso lo hizo recordar sus sueño, por lo que se alejó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su apartamento, se detuvo tan rápido que necesitó apoyarse contra la pared para no caerse. Su puerta principal ya no estaba, en el marco de la puerta se veían los picotazos de un cuervo.

Se asoma al pasillo y observa que todas las puertas de los apartamentos han sido retiradas. Había estado demasiado ocupada para notarlo. Cuando sale del umbral ve su puerta apoyada contra la pared. Han quitado las cerraduras, la madera donde habían estado fijadas, se ha astillado y resquebrajado. Parece un hueso roto, como cuando se escapa la savia de un árbol. Una vez más, no siente nada al mirar la puerta. Se supone que debería estar enojado, pero simplemente siente una vacía resignación. A través de la ventana se puede observar la Torre Stark brillando en la oscuridad. Si miraba lo suficientemente cerca sabía que esas habitaciones en el piso diecinueve estarían oscuras.

—No te pertenecen, Darcy, —se a sí misma. —Tú no eres parte de de eso, ya lo sabes. No trates de fingir.

—¿Hola? —La voz de Beth viene del dormitorio.

Darcy la encuentra acurrucada en la cama con una revista hecha jirones abierta en su regazo. Ravi está dormido junto a ella, rodeado de una pila de suéteres de Darcy como si fuera un nido. Beth presiona los labios con un dedo y sale de la cama hacia cocina, Darcy la sigue.

—Siento lo de la puerta, dice Beth mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas en el mostrador de la cocina. —Ozy declaró esta tarde que no deben existir puertas en ninguno de los edificios. Ya sabes, todo es de todos, y esas cosas.

—¿No hay ninguna puertas? —pregunta Darcy. —¿Ni siquiera en los baños?

—Pues no. —Beth tira del borde de su jersey. La lana verde y roja está empezando a decolorarse. —De esa manera nadie puede ocultar nada. ¿De acuerdo?

Darcy mira alrededor de la habitación que tenía, hasta ahora, considerada como su cocina. Todos los aparatos han desaparecido excepto el microondas. Cuando regresa a la sala de estar ve que la televisión tampoco está, ni el sofá, pero los cojines los han dejado amontonados en un rincón. Sus libros se han ido y sus estanterías. Incluso los cuadros de mierda que tenía en las paredes han volado, sólo rectángulos de pintura pálida quedan atrás. El portátil de Stark continúa con su blindaje cerrado.

—Todo lo que hay es de todos. —La mano de Darcy se dirige hacia la cruz de oro escondida debajo de su jersey. Al menos aún le quedaba esto. Ninguna de las otras cosas le importaba.

—Me las arreglé para hablar con Ozy y que nos permitiera mantener esto como nuestro espacio, —dice Beth. Se inclina hacia delante, todavía tirando del borde de su jersey. Hay moretones en sus nudillos de color púrpura oscuro. —A pesar de que todo es comunal, el bebé necesita un lugar sólido para dormir. Lo dijo Morrigan. También dijo que él se mueve todo el tiempo y que sería... oh, no me acuerdo, sólo sé que es malo. —Tira aún más del jersey, varios puntos de sutura a aparecer. —Pensé intentar hacer una especie de cama con los cojines, pero al final le dejé sobre la cama, lo siento.

Darcy se encoge de hombros. —¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

Las mejillas de Beth se sonrojan. —Yo... traté de usar el equipo. Ravi estaba llorando y pensé que tal vez habría un vídeo o algo para distraerlo.

_No sabe mentir_, se da cuenta Darcy, pero asiente con la cabeza de todos modos y acepta la mentira de Beth a sabiendas de que lo más probable es que hubiese sido cosa de Ozy. Como todo lo demás, apenas parece importarle. Francamente , no le interesa nada de lo que pase con el maldito ordenador portátil en estos momentos. No cree que sea capaz de preocuparse por algo nunca más.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Beth. —Te ves horrible.

—No tengo ganas de hablar. —Darcy se acuerda de la bolsa que sujeta, la deja en el mostrador al lado de Beth. —Tengo algunas cosas para ti y Ravi.

Beth extiende una mano sobre la lona roja y tira de él hacia atrás. —Todo lo que es de todos.

—Y Ravi morirá de hambre sin esto. Hay biberones, algunas vitaminas y también comida fresca. Si te lo comes ahora, nunca se enterará nadie.

Beth traza un dedo sobre el logotipo en el lado de la bolsa. —Trabajas para Stark.

—En realidad no. Sólo estoy... ¿rellenando?

En la habitación de al lado, Ravi hace un sonido mitad gemido, mitad risa. Los dedos de Beth sujetan el borde de la bolsa de la misma forma en que tiraba de su jersey. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes... uh... pagarle ? —Ella arquea la espalda a lo que probablemente piensa que es una pose sensual. Para Darcy, se parece a una niña jugando con la ropa de su madre.

—Yo no necesito pagarle, —dice Darcy. —Está bien, de verdad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí si trabajas para Stark? Deben tener sitio en ese gran edificio.

Fuera de la ventana Darcy todavía puede ver la Torre Stark y sentir las oscuras habitaciones en el piso diecinueve.

—Allí no hay lugar para mí. No soy una científica ni tampoco un superhéroe.

—No lo sé. —Beth abre la bolsa asomándose al interior. Sus ojos se iluminan. —Cualquiera que pueda tener este tipo de cosas ahora es casi como un superhéroe para mí.

Darcy envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella. Todavía tiene el nerviosismo de todo el café que bebió y sus manos tiemblan. Maldita sea, hasta su corazón está temblando. Ravi comienza a gimotear más fuerte

—¿Puedes ayudarme con los biberones? —le pregunta Beth. —No sé cómo va esto.

Es necesario hacer una búsqueda en los otros apartamentos para reunir los materiales necesarios, pero se las arreglan. Es calmante, piensa Darcy, hervir el agua y mezclar la fórmula, mientras que Beth acuna a Ravi intentando clamarle. Finalmente la botella está lista y Ravi chupa en ella con una mirada feliz, que Darcy es la primera vez que ve.

Beth camina por el pasillo dándole de comer a Ravi, mientras asoma la cabeza en los distintos apartamentos y habla con la gente. Darcy limpia la cocina y aprovecha la oportunidad para darse un baño. Hace una nota mental para asegurarse de ir al baño de la Torre Stark tanto como sea posible.

Darcy camina lentamente en círculos alrededor del apartamento. Nada se siente suyo ahora. El café ya está comenzando a desaparecer y sus miembros le pesan más a cada paso. No quiere dormir, pero no cree que su cuerpo vaya a darle ninguna opción. Considera irse a la cama, pero el nidito de Ravi sigue ahí y no quiere molestarle. Vuelve a la sala principal y coloca los cojines. Deja uno para abrazarlo contra su pecho. Simplemente acaba tumbada allí.  
La risa de Beth llega desde la puerta, una chica joven con el pelo rosado y rubio viene tras ella.

Darcy deambula por el apartamento y acaba en su pequeño vestidor. Todavía queda algo de ropa colgada, incluyendo un vestido de color amarillo brillante que definitivamente no es suyo. Las botas no coincidentes están todavía allí. Mira hacia abajo a sus propios pies, sigue luciendo sus parejas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Reúne más cojines, erigiendo una especie de barrera donde la puerta del armario había estado. Descuelga los jerséis para utilizarlos como mantas y se tumba sobre el cojín. Sólo tiene un momento para darse cuenta de lo incómodo que es cama improvisada y entonces cae en la oscuridad del sueño.

Está cayendo, siempre ha estado cayendo. Siempre se cae.

Sólo existe el vacío del espacio, la oscuridad donde las estrellas deberían estar. Sabe está sola, que ha sido expulsada. Que ella está condenada. Imágenes parpadean en la oscuridad de vez en cuando. Un hombre, un ojo oculto detrás de un parche. La piel que cambia a azul. Otro hombre, con la boca conformando una palabra que debe ser familiar, pero no significa nada. Nada de eso significa más que dolor, aquí, en la oscuridad, en la que cae. Y luego unas duras manos alrededor de un tobillo que es y no es la suyo, dejándola caer. Ella se golpea con fuerza contra la áspera roca y mira hacia arriba, el vacío se ha ido, el dolor, y luego sólo hay un miedo profundo sin final.

Hay una sonrisa, una risa fría y una luz azul. Entonces sólo hay calor y calor, fundiendo su carne, sus huesos vuelan en cenizas. El dolor de se rehace dibujándoles de nuevo juntos por la luz azul. Y el calor quema una vez más.

Una vez más.

Una vez más.

El edificio está en llamas.

Darcy se lanza a sí misma, parpadeando por el humo y las llamas. Todo huele a carne quemada, como la quema de huesos. Tose, sale de la cama, correr hacia la puerta y golpea con fuerza contra la pared del armario.  
Ella vuelve a parpadear. No hay humo, no hay fuego, nada más que el calor resplandeciente menguando rápidamente su piel.

—Otro puto sueño, dice ella. —Muchas gracias por este, Loki.

Se detiene entonces, recordando el sueño. ¿Había sido un recuerdo, las quemaduras, la caída? —Dios de la mentira, dios de la mentira, —dice ella. —Maldito Dios de las mentiras. —Su estómago se retuerce y corre hacia el cuarto de baño. Vomita. Casi tiene miedo de mirarse en el espejo, segura de que ella verá profundas quemaduras hasta los huesos, la piel lacerada. No hay nada, tiene la piel lisa y sin manchas. Se inclina sobre el lavabo, se salpica agua en la cara. Es difícil de creer que ella solía pasar horas arreglándose el cabello y maquillándose en esta habitación.

—¿Darcy? ¿Estás bien ? —Beth está en la puerta con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Ella ha atado a Ravi sobre su espalda otra vez, el muchacho duerme satisfecho.

—Sólo un mal sueño. —Darcy se enjuaga la boca con agua del grifo. Sabe a tierra, como a hierro.

—Hay un montón de malos sueños.

—Sin embargo, sólo te acabas de ir a dormir.

Darcy sale al salón principal. El cielo está oscuro. El sueño se había sentido como si hubiese durado para siempre, el tiempo suficiente como si hubieran pasado días, si no toda la noche. —Bueno, mierda. —Todavía tiene los granos de café y de chocolate, pero si todo el café que no la habían mantenido despierta, dudaba fueran a hacer mucho.

—Necesito un puto club nocturno. Un montón de música a todo volumen, mucha gente.

—Bueno... —Beth está jugando con el borde de su suéter nuevo, enroscándose el hilo aflojado. —Podrías venir con nosotros.

Darcy aparta hacia atrás su cabello. No siente nada cuando sus dedos se encuentran con enredos, ni siquiera cuando se tira con fuerza, como si todo se hubiera quemado. Y a la mierda, ella quiere sentir algo. Cualquier cosa. —Dónde?

Beth sonríe, se levanta sobre sus dedos de los pies y salta como una niña. —En el laberinto.


	11. Capítulo 11: Laberinto

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

—¿El laberinto? —pregunta Darcy. La palabra le provoca escalofríos por su espina dorsal girando a través de sus huesos. Fuerza una sonrisa. —¿David Bowie va a estar ahí con leotardos? —Beth la mira fijamente. —¿Tal vez un minotauro? ¿O sólo un montón de corredores oscuros y extrañas escaleras donde flotan las palabras y está la palabra casa escrita en azul?

Beth la mira sin entender nada. —¿Eh?

—No importa. —Darcy se aleja de la ventana. —Me refería a la película, a la mitología y literatura, _House of Leaves_, un gran libro. Tengo dos copias, una sólo para escribir notas —Darcy se vuelve, extiende la mano hacia la estantería de señalar sus copias pero entonces recuerda demasiado tarde de que las estanterías ya no están, junto con los libros. Por primera vez se siente la pérdida y algo pellizca su corazón. —Bueno, yo tenía dos copias , de todos modos.

—Nunca he leído mucho, la dislexia no ayuda mucho y no leía más allá de lo que nos obligaban en la escuela. —Beth se encoge de hombros. —Tampoco he tenido nunca mucho dinero para ver películas.

Darcy no puede apartar la mirada de los lugares vacíos donde se situaban las estanterías. Todo el apartamento está lleno de espacios vacíos. —Bueno. ¿Laberinto? —Beth rebota sobre los dedos de los pies como si la conversación anterior no se hubiera producido.

—Sólo espera y verás.

Caminan juntas hacia Central Park. Las calles están vacías y en silencio, pero Darcy captura escenas de vida por las ventanas que pasan: el parpadeo de las velas, el resplandor inconstante de las antorchas, de vez en cuando , un negocio se ilumina, probablemente gracias a un generador, a pesar de que no puede ver a nadie dentro. A unas pocas calles del parque oye la música, es una especie de zumbido atonal, una voz humana pero Darcy asume que es electrónica, ya que no se parece en nada a cualquier instrumento que haya oído en su vida.

Otra calle huele a humo. Es grueso y embriagado, hundiéndose en su piel y cabello, enredando en sus pulmones. Empieza a cuestionar a Beth, pero la chica presiona sus dedos en los labios indicando silencio. El eco de sus pasos suena en contrapunto con el ritmo de la música que vibra por el hormigón debajo de sus pies. Mirando hacia abajo, Darcy ve que ella todavía lleva ese par de botas que no coinciden. Ya no recuerda si incluso durmió con ellas puestas. Beth lleva la otra pareja que no coinciden, la imagen es peculiar. Las botas le quedan un poco grandes y se le descalzan un poco cuando camina. De pronto Darcy se siente un poco incómoda, Beth llevaba sus botas, su jersey, como si estuviera tratando de ponerse la piel de Darcy.

El malestar es fugaz porque llegan al parque. Un gran montón de ramas han sido apiladas a ambos lados de la entrada. Pequeñas luces juegan dentro de las hojas y ramas, a Darcy le lleva un momento reconocer el verde de los farolillos. Cuando mira por la calle, ve que los automóviles y otros vehículos han sido estacionados cerca para formar una barrera alrededor del perímetro del parque. En algunos lugares los coches han sido apilados uno encima de otro, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabe cómo alguien consiguió hacer eso. Incluso hay un autobús y varios carruajes de caballos usados para los turistas. Beth aprieta la mano de Darcy otra vez, sus dedos están fríos como el hielo.

—Tienes que entrar sola. Es parte del ritual.

Ella se mueve delante de Darcy, tragada por la oscuridad del parque. Varios farolillos parpadean y mueren; otros tantos más vuelven a encenderse, aunque Darcy no sabe cómo alguien podría haberlos encendido.  
La luz verde le recuerda a Loki. Ese pensamiento es suficiente para hacerla avanzar hacia la oscuridad, lejos.  
La música se eleva a su alrededor, como la cresta de una ola, entonces la oscuridad se estrella sobre ella y la engulle. La música se ralentiza, cada nota dibuja una vibración que se siente sobre la piel expuesta. Y entonces, incluso cuando ya ha acabado, continúa el sonido de su propio corazón.

—¿Vienes como una súbdita? —pregunta una voz. No es ni hombre ni mujer y no tiene acento. _Súbdito._ Una vez más piensa en Loki. Beth va hacia él, inocente y con miedo. ¿Había tenido miedo de Loki o fue el conocimiento de lo que iba a pasar con ella después de pasar aquella hora en la cueva?

Darcy se estremece y la oscuridad se desliza con manos de terciopelo enguantada sobre su piel. Quiere estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Incluso en el infierno, dondequiera que esté. La voz hace un sonido curioso, sin palabras, algo así como medida e indecisa y entonces la oscuridad desaparece. Ella está de pie en la entrada del parque de nuevo.

Las sensaciones la invaden: la suavidad de la hierba pisoteada bajo sus botas, el espeso humo del incienso en el aire, esa extraña música atonal. Se oye otro ruido y se vuelve para a ver a un hombre vestido de negro con un farolillo, deslizándose en un espacio entre las ramas enredadas. Sus se apartan de ella y se aleja hacia las sombras. Por el parque puede ver poco más que sombras. Aquí y allá, conjuntos de farolillos como pequeñas constelaciones, pero aparte de eso la única luz proviene de las estrellas del cielo. De alguna manera, incluso la luz de la Torre Stark se bloquea. Se siente como si la ciudad hubiera desaparecido, como si se encuentra en un antiguo lugar salvaje.

—¡Darcy!

Beth está de pie a poca distancia, un hombre alto y delgado permanece a su lado. Ambos llevan capuchas oscuras. Darcy ve que por la parte de atrás de su vestido hay una hendidura que permite a Ravi asomarse. Se queda mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, no hace ningún sonido. Los gestos de Beth le indican a Darcy que se una a ellos. Darcy cruza la pequeña distancia que les separa, cada paso parece no llegar nunca.

En un pequeño árbol por el que pasa hay un incensario que emite humo azul. Las espirales de humo se retuercen perezosamente, dispersando lentamente en el aire. Huele a incienso iglesia, el incienso y la mirra tan familiar de su infancia, pero hay algo más ahí. Algo más profundo que serpentea en la sangre de Darcy, más potente que cualquier fármaco que se haya inventado nunca.

El hombre observa a Darcy con atención mientras ella se acerca para unirse a ellos. Se ha quitado la capucha hacia atrás revelando un pelo muy corto que se enrosca fuertemente contra su cuero cabelludo. En la oscuridad, sus ojos se ven negros, imposible descifrar su verdadero color.

—Darcy, él es Ozy, —dice Beth cuando Darcy les alcanza. —Ozymandias.

Darcy tiene que detenerse de mirarle descaradamente. Parece tan normal, nada que ver con un hombre que se hace llamar Ozymandias.

—Darcy, —dice Ozy. Su voz es ligera y agradable, sin acento. Me tiende una mano, sus uñas están perfectamente recortadas, sus dedos no llevan anillos. Darcy toma su mano, la saluda en un agarre firme, fresco. El puño del abrigo se sube con un movimiento y puede ver el borde de un tatuaje, algo que ondula como una serpiente hasta la muñeca. —Me alegro de que hayas venido. También me alegro de que hayas a Beth y a Ravi. Ella nos habló de tu amabilidad.

Darcy se encoge de hombros, quiere mirar hacia otro lado pero los ojos de Ozy la atrapan. —No se puede dejar a un bebé morir de hambre, ¿verdad?

—Beth también nos dijo que trabajas para Tony Stark. —Ozy sonríe, mostrando unos dientes delanteros torcidos. —No te preocupes por eso ahora, Darcy, no vamos a presionarte para que nos consigas cosas. Supongo que tu presencia en el edificio fue lo que inspiró a Stark para que nos proporcionase electricidad, y sólo por eso, te doy las gracias. —Él todavía está sosteniendo su mano. Se arrodilla y presiona la frente contra sus nudillos, un curioso gesto. Su frente es tan fresca y suave como sus dedos. Está sonriendo otra vez cuando se para. —Aprovéchate de los refrescos, el entretenimiento. Y cuando llegue el momento, si lo deseas, puedes entrar en el laberinto cuando las puertas se abran de par en par.

Él aprieta su mano y finalmente la suelte. Darcy todavía siente su contacto incluso después de haberse integrado entre los pequeños grupos de gente pululando alrededor del parque. Beth lo observa irse, su expresión es de adoración.

—¿No es increíble? —Pregunta, juntando las manos —Es como si el mundo estuviera esperando a ser salvado por él.

Darcy toma una respiración profunda con ganas de aclarar su mente. Lo único que logra hacer es tener que inhalar más humo. Su sabor es pesado en la boca como si masticara cenizas. —¿Hay algún lugar donde el aire esté más limpio? —le pregunta Darcy. —Una sitio donde el humo no me alcance.

—Deberías estar mejor alrededor de la comida. —Beth toma el brazo de Darcy y la lleva más allá de los grupos de personas. Pocos de ellos prestan las dos muchachas ninguna atención, aunque Darcy atrapa gente sonriendo a Ravi a medida que pasan.

—Necesito un trago, de todos modos.

Una serie de mesas de caballete se han desperdigado a lo largo del parque. Las mujeres y los hombres visten de negro como el hombre de los farolillos que se había ido. Se mueven en silencio detrás de las mesas, hay varias ollas de sopa y pan, jarros de agua y lo que se ve como jugo reconstituyente, así como botellas de cerveza y vino, todo caliente. Beth agarra dos botellas de cerveza y entrega una a Darcy.

—¿De dónde viene todo esto? —pregunta Darcy. Ella sostiene la cerveza caliente pero no bebe.

Beth abre su cerveza y tira la chapa en una papelera cercana. —La gente trae lo que puede. Hay un montón de cosas en la ciudad, si sabes dónde buscar. Muchas personas dejaron sus pertenencias atrás. Darcy retuerce su botella de cerveza entre sus manos. Extrae la chapa y la envía al mismo sitio que Beth. Se escucha el sonido al chocar contra el suelo y no en su lugar. Beth se mueve inmediatamente, lo recoge y lo tira a la papelera. —Una de las reglas de Ozy, —dice. —No dejamos nada tirado. Por la mañana el parque debe estar como nunca hubiéramos estado aquí.

Darcy mira detrás de los caballetes. En las sombras sólo puede ver las formas de los coches apilados unos encima de otros para formar una pared. —¿Cómo es eso posible? Las personas dejan señales a su paso, no importa lo que pase.

—Todo es posible, —dice Beth, tomando un trago de su cerveza que se hincha otra vez y luego se desvanece repentinamente dejando sólo ecos. Beth agarra inmediatamente la cerveza intacta de Darcy y la coloca de nuevo en una de las mesas de caballete. Agarra el brazo de Darcy la lleva por el parque. Cuando Darcy empieza a hacerle una pregunta ella presiona sus dedos contra los labios de Darcy. La piel de Beth huele a humo. El incienso se espesa de nuevo a medida que se alejan de las mesas y Beth las dirige a través de los grupos de personas. Todos están usando las mismas prendas con capuchas oscuras y todos se las han quitado.

La noche parece crecer más oscura a medida que avanzan hacia lo que Darcy piensa que es el centro del parque. Todo parece apagado, el parque en sí , con sus rocas y jardines reemplazados por una interminable extensión de hierba pisoteada. Beth se detiene de repente, aunque Darcy no puede ver nada a su alrededor le indica que han llegado a su destino. La luz de las estrellas se ha ido, así como la oscuridad de terciopelo que Darcy había experimentado dentro de los límites del parque. Todo es silencio, ni siquiera puede oír la respiración de Beth, aunque aprecia su pecho agitándose lo suficientemente.

Beth presiona sus dedos contra sus labios, apunta al suelo y luego se retira desapareciendo en la oscuridad. El pánico nace en Darcy. No tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí y desde luego no sabe nada de lo que está sucediendo en este lugar. Las manos se deslizan por la capucha que lleva sobre los hombros y se la echa encima, aunque cuando se ve no puede ver quién es el que la ha ataviado así. Quiere huir pero parece que no puede encontrar la energía para levantar sus manos.

Todo está quieto.

Todo está esperando.

Un solo golpe de tambor rompe el silencio junto con otro y luego otro. Pronto, decenas de tambores están sonando en todo el parque, todos ellos superando el ritmo de un latido del corazón. Darcy siente que su corazón late lento para caer en el ritmo de los tambores. El recuerdo de Bera llega a ella. Ellos también tamborilearon para ella antes de que el cuchillo se dibujara a través de su garganta. Siente la humedad en el lugar donde el cuchillo había cortado. Sin tocarlo, Darcy no puede decir si se trata de sudor o de sangre. Ni siquiera está segura de querer saberlo.

Los tambores aumentan su ritmo hasta que se convierten en una ráfaga de percusión. De pronto, se quedan en silencio . Como uno, un círculo de velas bengala cobra vida. Debe haber habido más de los trabajadores vestidos de negro que las encendieran, es tan rápido que Darcy no consigue verles bien. Ella parpadea mientras su visión se ajusta a la repentina luz. En primer lugar ve el suelo rodeado de velas. El césped ha sido arrancado, raíces pálidas se levantan aquí y allá, como huesos exhumados. Todo huele como un bosque después de la lluvia, como si un rayo podría atacarles en cualquier momento.

Más allá del círculo de luz hay un sólido muro de oscuridad. Darcy no puede ver nada de sus detalles, lo único que puede decir es que es una cosa enorme que ocupa la mayor parte del parque. Aparece Ozy con otra vela que sujeta en las palmas ahuecadas. Él está allí por un momento, en silencio, sin preocuparse de la cera fundida que gotea sobre su piel desnuda. Observa la llama vacilante por un largo tiempo, cuando mira hacia arriba, la luz se recoge en sus ojos y brilla como el ámbar, más resplandeciente que las velas.

_—Girando y dando vueltas en un giro cada vez mayor,_

_El halcón no puede oír al halconero;_

_Las cosas se desmoronan,_

_El centro no se sostiene,_

_La anarquía se ha desatado sobre el mundo ._

Hace una pausa durante un largo rato con los ojos brillantes moviéndose a través de la multitud. Se detiene en Darcy y curva sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar.

_—La marea de sangre se ha desatado,_

_La ceremonia de la inocencia se ahoga._

Termina la cita aunque Darcy sabe que el poema aún continúa. Lo sabe bien porque que era el favorito de su madre, en el _erase una vez_ antes de que las cosas fuesen mal. Sus estómago se retuerce y se aleja, pero Beth es allí de repente con su mano como una garra alrededor del brazo. La mirada de Ozy se mueve sobre la multitud una vez más, parece como si su ojos se posaran sobre cada persona individualmente. Darcy ve algo que atrae a la gente a él. Es una cosa rara, a sentir como si alguien te viera realmente, sobre todo en estos tiempos.

Ozy sonríe. —Deja que el laberinto esté abierto. Deja que te llame para entrar.

Se apaga la vela que sostiene. Todas las otras velas se pagan simultáneamente, el oscuro terciopelo rueda por el mundo a través del mundo. Darcy parpadea frenéticamente pero la oscuridad no se borra de sus ojos. Las palabras de Ozy hacen eco a través de su mente: _la marea de sangre se ha desatado_...  
Ella da un paso adelante a pesar de que no tiene ninguna conciencia de saber que su cuerpo puede hacerlo. Un paso más y baja, oye la risa sibilante a través de la oscuridad. Una luz destella y de repente Loki está allí. Es transparente, con la piel brillante como si estuviera tallado en nácar. Su boca se mueve frenéticamente pero ella no le escucha. Su mensaje es claro, incluso sin palabras. No dar un paso más. _Este camino lleva a los dragones_.

_Tú eres el único dragón en este mundo_, Darcy quiere decírselo, pero al igual que Loki, no emite sonido con los labios. Los zarcillos oscuros se rizan a su alrededor tirando de ella hacia adelante. Da un paso más y la imagen de Loki se disuelve, una llama apagada. Un paso más y la oscuridad se aleja rodando. Está de pie delante de una pared. Es por lo menos de seis pies de alto y en lugar de estar hecha de piedra o ladrillo o cualquier otro material de construcción, está hecha de todo. Desde donde pone de pie se puede ver una silla finamente tallado con ranuras en el lado de la ropa arrugada, el sonajero de un bebé, algunos libros e informes y una impresión de Monet enmarcado en plástico barato. Más objetos que no puede identificar se acuñan en la pared.

Le pican los dedos con el deseo de quitar los libros de la pared para que pueda ver sus títulos, pero mantiene sus manos a los costados. Sabiendo que si quita incluso una cosa, todo se vendrá abajo. Esto es lo que Ozy y su grupo han hecho con las cosas que quedaron atrás. Con sus cosas, supone. Una vez más se da cuenta que de hecho lo piensa de manera imparcial, aunque crea que debería estar enojado. Debería sentir algo.

Levanta la vista hacia el cielo sin estrellas, el vacío presionando hacia abajo. Tal vez era mejor que no sintiese nada. Después de todo, vivía en un mundo donde los dioses y los superhéroes son reales. —Y yo sólo soy Darcy Lewis, —dice a la pared. —Nadie en absoluto. —Un sonido profundo retumba desde detrás de la pared. Darcy se activa, la adrenalina corre por sus venas. Suena como una gran bestia que la está esperando. Al igual que el minotauro con el que bromeó. —Puede quedarse en un mito, ¿de acuerdo? —suplica.

Una risa hace eco a su alrededor, suena justo en el borde de su límite de audición por lo que el sonido se siente más que oírse, como las manos que están inquietos sobre su piel. Ese profundo gemido viene otra vez y luego la pared delante de ella comienza a moverse. Se divide, las dos caras pivotan hacia fuera como puertas. Más allá se puede ver otro de los muros construidos a partir de desechos, una brecha que conduce más profundamente en lo que hay más al fondo.

—No, entonces es David Bowie, —dice a las puertas abiertas. —El color me decepcionó en ese momento, por lo menos.

Mira detrás de ella, y el corazón le da un vuelco. El parque se ha ido, sólo hay otra pared laberinto detrás de ella. Se enfrenta a la necesidad de plantar los puños contra ella para exigir que se la dejen salir. —Así que no me dan a elegir tampoco en esto, —dice ella. —Muy bien. Sólo otra cosa, que Darcy vuele hacia arriba. —No hay una respuesta. El laberinto está en absoluto silencio, el cielo negro por encima completamente inmóvil. Se pregunta brevemente cómo se puede incluso ver nada, ya que no hay luz para poder comprobarlo, decide que probablemente es mejor no pensar en ello .

—Sólo piensa en ello como un sueño, —se dice a sí misma. —Sólo empieza a caminar. ¿No dicen que girando a la derecha encontrarás la manera de salir del laberinto de nuevo?

Hay una muñeca de porcelana en la pared de enfrente, sus ojos negros mirándola. Su abuela le había regalado una muñeca similar cuando era una niña y su madre la había colocado en un estante en el cuarto de Darcy. No pudo dormir esa noche mirando fijamente a la muñeca, medio convencida de que iba a parpadear para salir de su plataforma. A la mañana siguiente le había dado la vuelta poniéndola de frente a la pared. Era más fácil hacer caso omiso de ella cuando sus ojos no te observaban.

Llega a la muñeca situada en la pared. Una picadura azul en los dedos, como una descarga eléctrica, le impide tocarla antes de que ella se acerque. —Correcto, —dice ella frotando su mano contra los vaqueros. —No toque las paredes. Mantente girando a la derecha. Yo puedo hacer esto. —Comienza a caminar, sus pies moviéndose sin pensar en el ritmo del poema que Ozy había citado. Y a pesar de que nunca había sido consciente de haberse aprendido el poema, encuentra sus líneas corriendo por su mente mientras camina, girando siempre a la derecha.

—_Tosca bestia, su hora viene, por fin, se arrastra hacia Belén para nacer_, repite una y otra vez. Ella camina y camina, ampollas se forman y estallan sobre sus talones, y nunca parece llegar a ninguna parte. Cuando regresa de vuelta a esa muñeca de porcelana, aprieta los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas se clavan en sus palmas. —Bueno, a la mierda. —Pisa con el pie , ignora la imagen de sangre resbaladiza en sus botas. Resbaladiza ¡Vete a la mierda! Y saca este maldito poema de mi cabeza. ¿Podrías ser más cliché, Ozy ? ¿No podrías por lo menos encontrar algo que la gente no haya citado una y mil veces?

Y entonces ella está corriendo, volando a través del laberinto, toda idea de doblar a la derecha ha sido olvidada, sólo quieren estar en movimiento, llegar a alguna parte, cualquier lugar. La risa se hace eco a su alrededor otra vez, y luego, de repente, el laberinto ha desaparecido. Está de pie en frente de su casa, el aleteo de la cortina en la brisa, su borde blanco manchado por la sangre.

Darcy niega con la cabeza, un movimiento casi convulsivo. —¡No. No, no, no, no, no. Llévame de vuelta al maldita laberinto! A cualquier sitio menos aquí. —Cae de rodillas. La tierra es suave y húmeda, pisoteada por la suela de las botas. —Por favor.

No hay una respuesta, pero sí una brisa.


	12. Capítulo 12: Casa

Este fic no es mío, pertenece a Ofravenwings que podréis encontrar en inglés en esta misma página. Así que todos los derechos le pertenecen a ella. Yo simplemente lo he traducido al español porque me gustó muchísimo y creo merece ser difundido en más idiomas.

* * *

Darcy da un paso atrás. Y otro con las manos llegando detrás de ella. Otros dos pasos más y sus no encuentran nada hasta que se cuenta de que está buscando la presencia de Loki. La última vez que soñó el camino en este lugar, él estaba allí, detrás de ella. Desde que entró en el pasillo que había fuera de su celda, había sido una constante en sus sueños.

_Él no está aquí ahora. Lo que significa que no puede llegar hasta aquí, dondequiera que aquí sea_.

—O esto no es un sueño, —dice ella.

Vientos del pasado le quitan la palabra de la boca. Recuerda caminar por el laberinto, la oscuridad de terciopelo, las risas a medianoche. Correr y luego simplemente llegar aquí, como si dira un paso a través de una puerta. Aprieta la muñeca. Aprieta las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Las sensaciones son extrañamente distantes, pero están ahí. Más importante aún, ella no se ha despertado.

En el aire se puede oler el pino de los bosques cercanos, las flores de rosas blanca que trepan la valla desconchándolo la pintura con las espinas. Esa valla fue una vez pintada de blanco, cuando la casa era nueva. Ahora casi no queda pintura y la madera brilla desnuda bajo el sol. Más profunda, es el olor de la tierra seca, de la tierra que sobre la que no ha llovido en mucho tiempo. Esta mezcla de olores es el aroma de su infancia, que impregna todos los recuerdos que tiene de estar aquí. Las cortinas blancas manchadas se mueve de adentro hacia afuera de la ventana, ondulando elegantemente. Hay un sonido que ella reconoce como las campanillas colgadas encima de la puerta, a pesar de que no puede verlas moverse, y todo cambia.

Darcy todavía puede sentir la sensación de la pintura gruesa deslizándose bajo sus uñas. Había astillas y se vio obligada a pedirle a su padre que se las quitara. Forzándola a confesar su vandalismo y soportar el peso de su cólera. El pensamiento de su padre trae lágrimas caliente, parpadea alejándolas, se centra en la casa. La tierra detrás de la casa es más verde y la rosa trepadora ha sido podada. Flores marchitas y escaramujos se han retirado cuidadosamente. El césped entre la casa y la cerca es de color verde, libre de malezas. La ventana frontal está cerrada, las cortinas blancas detrás quietas y sin manchas. Las flores de las macetas en el porche son jóvenes, poco más que tiernos brotes saliendo de la tierra. Las campanas suenan de nuevo por el viento y la puerta de entrada se abre. Hay una Darcy joven allí, su cabello atado en trenzas enredadas, un mantel que cogió del armario de la ropa de su madre está atado alrededor de sus hombros como una capa.

Darcy se observa así misma más joven haciendo un círculo alrededor del césped y extendiendo los brazos. Está sonriendo. La puerta se abre de nuevo y se da cuenta qué recuerdo es este. Sus manos van vuelven hacia atrás, agarrando el aire vacío. El corazón le martillea contra sus costillas.

—No quiero ver esto, —dice ella.

El eco de una risa. La escena no se desvanece, en todo caso, se hace más vívida, los colores y las sensaciones más brillantes. Darcy siente que su conciencia se divide, porque ahora observa las cosas desde los ojos de un adulto. Había olvidado lo alto que era su padre siempre que le había mirado. En sus ojos de adulto, sólo es de mediana estatura, y ligeramente encorvado. Era demasiado pequeña.

—Hey, bichito, —dice él con su voz es gruesa, probablemente a causa del whisky que esconde bajo el armario del baño. El whisky que no cree que nadie más lo conozca. —¿Salvas al mundo, pequeña? —Él la alcanza y ambas Darcys se ponen rígidas, mirando hacia la puerta. —Tu madre no está en casa, bichito, —dice el padre, su aliento está agrio por el whisky.

Darcy quiere cerrar los ojos, alejarse. Pero no lo hizo en su momento y ahora tampoco. Sólo puede permanecer allí mientras se inclina cerca de su mejilla contra la suya canosa, su aliento caliente contra su cuello. Cuenta: _uno, dos, tres_. Siempre la ayuda, contar. Es algo más que centrarse. Llega a diecinueve cuando él la sacude, su cuerpo sigue rígido. No dice nada, sólo se la queda mirando, algo así como si nombre se hubiera quedado estrangulado en su garganta. Y entonces se tropieza y cae al suelo, inmóvil.

—Mirar hacia otro lado, mira hacia otro lado, —dice Darcy adulta. Sus manos se cierran en puños con tanta fuerza que puede notar como brota la sangre. Ella no lo hace y por lo tanto Darcy tampoco puede. Cae la noche y continúa allí de pie, el cuerpo de su padre ya se ha enfriado cuando su madre y sus hermanos regresan a casa. Vuelve a replanteárselo, no entiende su enfoque: ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿por qué su padre estaba medio desnudo? La Darcy niña no contesta, porque era su secreto y siempre había que guardar los secretos, sin importa qué.

Su madre la azota y toma asiento en el funeral con su vestido negro nuevo con el cuello de encaje rígido, intentando y fallando por encontrar una manera cómoda de aliviar su piel magullada contra la fría madera del banco de la iglesia. Sólo después del funeral pudo saltar feliz.

Ahora es algunos años mayor y la casa ha cambiado de nuevo. Está vacía y todos los libros han desaparecido. Sólo hay una Biblia blanca en el estante. Va a la iglesia todos los días, y una vez a la semana Darcy debe confesarse por sus pecados. Su madre le dice que ella es el mismísimo pecado ya que mató a su padre, que ella lo sedujo. Durante mucho tiempo Darcy la cree. Asiste a la iglesia todos los días con ella, estudia la Biblia. Trata de encontrar una respuesta a por qué nació tan mal. Lleva tiempo que ella comience a cuestionarse, a rebelarse.

Se muda después de la secundaria eligiendo deliberadamente una universidad tan lejos de su casa como fuera posible. Estudia Ciencias Políticas, ya que es lo más lejano de su antigua vida. Se convierte en otra persona. Y entonces Thor aparece y el mundo vuelve a cambiar. Darcy revive todo de nuevo: el laboratorio vacío, el _Destructor_, Thor y Jane. Thor abandonándola. Y después, la llamada telefónica.

Los cambios de la casa convierten este lugar en algo roto, la corina manchada baila dentro y fuera de la ventana. Y Darcy camina hacia ella abriendo la puerta podrida y cruzando el césped ahogada de espinos. Las campanas suenan con el viento cuando abre la puerta.

—No he visto esto, —se dice mientras su cuerpo pasa por encima el umbral. —Nunca regresé aquí después de marcharme.

Su cuerpo se mantiene en movimiento llevándola hacia la sala. Las cosas han cambiado otra vez mientras caminaba, la ventana está abierta pero las cortinas no están manchadas. El mobiliario ha sido retirado de la sala, lo único que queda es la estatua de Jesús en una alcoba, una vela ardiendo delante de él. La pequeña repisa de debajo está llena de gotas de cera.

La habitación huele de abandono, a podredumbre y a algo más nítida, algo que Darcy no reconoce de inmediato.  
Sus hermanos entran en la habitación. Ambos son adultos y se miran demasiado la cara en el espejo. Sus cabellos han sido despojados de su cuero cabelludo y visten con ropa de cama blanca, sus caminan descalzos. Cruzan a la alcoba, se arrodillan ante él, agachan la cabeza. Un latido de corazón y luego la madre de Darcy entra. Ella está recitando de la Biblia, los pasajes que Darcy reconoce como el Libro de las Revelaciones. Debajo de un brazo lleva la Biblia de la familia. Bajo del otro brazo lleva una escopeta.

Darcy ahora no puede hablar. No puede mirar hacia otro lado, no puede cerrar los ojos. Su madre termina su sermón, levanta la escopeta, dispara una vez, dos veces. Salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes, en las cortinas. Los hermanos de Darcy caen al suelo, sus cuerpos se derrumban igual que el cuerpo de su padre. Su madre se arrodilla ahora, sin hacer caso de la sangre que se filtra sobre sus propias vestiduras blancas. Murmura, hace la señal de la cruz, entonces derriba la vela de la estantería. Whisky, Darcy se da cuenta. Es el whisky lo que olía, el alcohol. Es inflamable.

Todo se desacelera y ve el rostro de su madre justo antes de que estalle en fuego. El aire es aspirado en la habitación, las cortinas bailan en la ventana. Su madre tiene una mirada beatífica. Ella cree que está logrando algo maravilloso. Levanta la vista hacia Darcy y sus ojos se inundan de un color negro sólido. —Es el fin del mundo, cariño. Deberías haber estado aquí con nosotros.

Todo arde.

Darcy se encuentra en la aterciopelada oscuridad de nuevo. Siente náuseas en el estómago. Ya era bastante malo que sus hermanos hubieran sido fusilados por su madre, pero nunca supo que su madre se había quemado viva. Nunca había querido saberlo.

—¿Quieres que me lleve esta basura? —La voz es tan negra y aterciopelada como la oscuridad que la rodea. Darcy mira a su alrededor tratando de buscar el altavoz. No hay otra cosa que sombras, una ausencia total de luz. —¿Quieres que me lleve toda esta basura? —la voz le pregunta de nuevo. —Los recuerdos, el dolor. Puedo tirarlo todo por la borda.

El calor brilla sobre la piel de Darcy y siente el aire moviéndose en su contra justo antes de que el fuego se apodere de ella. Recuerda la mirada en el rostro de su madre. Recuerda la mirada en el rostro de su padre. —Sí, —dice ella, porque no puede decir nada más. No puede vivir con esto, ya no. No lo hará. —Llévatelo, por favor.

Algo se mueve en su brazo izquierdo, como una hoja delgada de hielo que se encrespa dando vueltas y vueltas sobre su piel. —Un sacrificio apropiado, _suplicante_, —dice la voz y luego el frío se aleja. —Un comienzo apropiado.

Darcy nota que el dolor de su interior sale hacia arriba, se arruga como el frágil papel quemándose en un horno. Y entonces sólo quedan cenizas, todos los recuerdos, todo el dolor y está vacía adormecida y no recuerda nada de su infancia o su familia.

Y se siente _bien_.


End file.
